The Second Wizarding War A Different Perspective
by jackieleanne
Summary: Sequel to Hogswarts A Different Perspective.    Jackie Lupin Black has just left Hogswarts having to deal with the death of her father Sirius Black. Follow Jackie and the twins as they start work and prepare for the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

_**So for those of you who are just joining me and haven't read Hogwarts A Different Perspective you may want to do so first as this is the Sequel to that. For those of you who haven't read my story but would like to start off on this I will give you a quick introduction:**_

_**Jackie Lupin Black is my original character she is Sirius daughter but was brought up by Remus after Sirius went away to Azkaban for the Murders of Lily, James and Peter Pettigrew. Jackie is a few months younger than the twins and they met on the way to Hogswarts in 1989 and have been best friends ever since. Jackie and George have been a couple pretty much solidly since Christmas of their second year.**_

_**Jessica Laurent is another of my original characters and grew up in France best friends with Fleur and studying at Beuxbatons. She has been dating Fred since the Yule Ball.**_

_**The story as Hogwarts A Different Perspective did with the first five books, will follow the timeline of the sixth and seventh books/films but will be based from Jackie/Jessica and the twins point of view.**_

_**This story will not be as long as its predecessor but it is going to also contain a follow up story as I have always planned for this to be a three part tale.**_

_**I hope that you all enjoy it. :)**_

**Chapter 1.**

_"There you both are I was going to send a search party" Sirius joked as he saw them coming downstairs. Jackie and Remus both laughed as they looked at him._

_"I wonder if they have passed yet" Jackie said absentmindedly as she thought to herself about the twins._

_"I'm sure they will and they won't stop I'm sure once they can" Sirius laughed._

_"Yes and make sure you behave once you get there" Remus warned her._

_"Yes no getting up to mischief!" Sirius exclaimed Jackie nearly choked._

_"That coming from you a Marauder!" Jackie exclaimed looking at him and laughing._

_"I didn't mean it like that I meant" Sirius began "Well I meant that I know what teenage wizards can be like especially now they are of age!" he warned her._

_"Dad I am perfectly capable of choosing what I want to do myself you know" Jackie said as she rolled her eyes._

_"Yes Jackie but you aren't of age yet remember that!" Remus warned her this time as he looked at her Sirius._

_"Dad please I do not need to hear you both giving me a sex talk" Jackie shuddered._

_"Oh we can do that you see you was born after the stalk decided to deliver a baby to my house of course I was completely innocent" Sirius started Jackie rolled her eyes as Remus had burst out laughing._

_"Serious both of you don't start!" She spoke seriously but couldn't help but laugh as she looked at the pair of them._

Jackie opened her eyes and finally managed a smile as she remembered that very day just over a year ago it was amazing how everything had changed since then. It was the first time she had actually laughed since it happened. She was about to get up and make her way back to the Burrow when she saw Jessica coming towards her. Both girls were currently staying at the Burrow Jessica had moved over from France and taken on an internship at St Mungos where she was learning to become a Healer. Jackie on the other hand had spent her time between there and her old home with Remus unable to find it in herself to return to Grimmauld Place. Although it had been left to both her and Harry she knew that she would never be able to live there again the memories to haunting for her.

"Everything ok?" Jessica's soft voice finally interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Just remembering I really miss him you know" Jackie sighed.

"I know it will take time but it will get better" Jessica told her as she smiled up at her. "Are you ready to head back, Fred and George should be back soon and I think Molly wants some help"

"Sure" Jackie said as she climbed to her feet and followed the Veela back towards the Burrow.

"Jackie dear how are you feeling?" Molly asked the young girl as they made it back into the house.

"I'll be ok" Jackie answered her honestly she knew that although it would take time she still had so many people that loved her everything would be ok. She knew that Sirius wouldn't of wanted her to be upset.

* * *

><p>Molly looked at the girl that she already considered a daughter and walked towards her wrapping her arms around her in a motherly hug. Jackie hugged her back it was something that she needed and she was grateful that she had this woman in her life. Jackie heard the flames in the fire rouse and the light flickered in the room Jackie looked up to see her boyfriend and his twin arriving home.<p>

"Everything ok?" George mouthed to her Jackie nodded and moved over to her boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is everything ready at the shop I think I will definitely have to come and see it before it opens at the weekend" Jackie said. She hadn't yet been over while they had been getting everything ready due to everything that was going on.

"Yeah just need to put one or two finishing touches on it then it will be done and ready for us to open on Saturday.

"You and Jessica should come and look at it now plus we want to talk to you both" George said as he kissed his girlfriend and looked down into her eyes as he towered over her. His 6ft3 frame towering over her 5ft4 frame.

"I'd love too wouldn't you Jessica" Jackie smiled as she looked over towards Fred and Jessica.

"But don't you need help Mrs Weasley?" Jessica asked the woman.

"You two should go ahead I'll be fine just give Ginny a call" Molly said as she smiled at them before Jackie or Jessica could go to get the young witch. Fred and George were shouting upstairs for her.

"GINEVRA!" They shouted together.

"WHAT AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ginny shouted back as she appeared on the landing outside her room and peered down. The twins laughed until she glared at them Fred and George quickly stopped fearing the very idea of being on the receiving end of one of her Bat Bogey Hexes.

"Mum needs your help." The twins told her before quickly taking their girlfriends by the hands and making their way back to the Floo so that they could arrive back at the shop.

* * *

><p>Jackie looked around taking in the new surroundings she looked over at the twins this didn't look like a shop but instead she was facing a sofa some chairs and a small kitchen she could see a few doors shut back against the wall and it hit her that this was in fact a flat.<p>

"George this isn't a shop this is a flat?" she said confused as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Correct this is ours now the shops downstairs this is what we wanted to talk to you two about" George told her. The girls looked at one another small smiles creeping across their faces as they looked at one another.

"We want the two of you to move in if you will put up with us" Fred said as he looked at his girlfriend his hand holding her own loosely as he smiled at her.

"Of course" Jessica said excitedly her French accent highlighted in excitement as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Jackie?" George asked her as she stayed silent as he looked at his girlfriend who was lost for words. Jackie simply nodded slowly as she looked back at him.

"Just going to go and talk to Jackie Fred" George told his twin as he led her into his bedroom. "What is it if you don't want to move in you don't have to?"

"It's not that I really would love to" Jackie answered him "But it's just my dad you know after everything I don't know if he will be ok on his own"

"Well we can ask tonight that way you will know. But I happen to know that while you were still at school your dad was getting very close to a certain woman" he told her with a wink.

"Dad was?" Jackie choked out "Who?"

"Tonks" George smiled at her.

"Oh I'd love it if he finally settled down I wonder why he hasn't said anything to me" Jackie smiled at once more she looked up at her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes ill move in with you George"

"So you've gone for just one double bed and not two singles?" she asked him a faint smile on his lips.

"That's because I won't be sharing with Fred" he winked at her "If it's ok with you and Jessica of course" he hesitated hoping she'd give him the answer he had hoped for after all they hadn't shared a bed since his final evening at Hogswarts.

"Not going to say no am I" she laughed softly as she leaned over and kissed him briefly before standing up and pulling her boyfriend with her. "Come on I want to see the shop"

"Oi enough of that Jackie wants to see the shop!" George exclaimed as he and Jackie walked out of his room to find Fred locked in a passionate clinch with his girlfriend. Fred and Jessica only moaned against each other and Fred pulled his girlfriend closer.

"Oi!" George exclaimed and with a flick of his wand enchanted a water bomb at the back of his brother's head.

"Oi what was that for!" Fred exclaimed as he pulled apart from Jessica who gasped looking down at her dripping outfit.

"You looked like you needed a cold shower" he laughed and before his twin could retaliate George had grabbed his girlfriend's hand and ran from the room heading down the steps and into the shop.

* * *

><p>Jackie and Jessica gasped as they stepped into the shop although it was not finished yet it still looked amazing. Jackie could see thousands of products on display products that she hadn't even seen before and she was looking forward to see everything working at the opening that weekend. The whole place was Fred and George down to every last detail but even then she was amazed at how much they had managed to do with the place.<p>

"You guys are amazing seriously some of the charms you must have done!" Jackie exclaimed as she started to walk around the place.

"What did you expect Jackie this is us" Fred grinned back at her.

"You two are so modest" Jessica giggled at her boyfriend as she looked over at him proudly.

* * *

><p>On arrival at the Burrow again shortly Jackie was greeted by Remus pulling his daughter into a bear hug, similar to those that Molly always would give the type that although you loved them you found yourself struggling to breathe. Jackie hugged him back tightly before she looked up at him and led him outside so that they were away from the others.<p>

"Are you ok?" both Jackie and Remus asked each other at the same time.

"I miss him dad but I'll be ok" Jackie answered him as she leaned against him and rested her head against his chest.

"I know sweetheart I miss him too but we will get through this together" Remus spoke as he stroked her hair.

As her and Remus walked back inside Jackie walked over to Fred, George and Jessica and whispered to them quietly.

"So when do you think we should tell them" she whispered.

"After we've eaten don't want mum stopping us having any food do we" Fred smirked at her.

"Is that all you Weasley men ever think about" Jackie rolled her eyes at him as she looked over towards the kitchen as Molly prepared everything for Dinner. It spelled delicious.

* * *

><p>"So how's everything with the shop?" Remus asked the twins after he finished his slice of Apple Crumble in which Molly had baked. Jackie gulped a little.<p>

"Brilliant" George answered him. "In fact we needed to speak to you all about that"

"We are moving in to the flat upstairs" the twins announced together.

"WHAT!" Molly gasped her fingers jumping up to her mouth.

"Congratulations boy's you are doing so well for yourselves" Arthur spoke as he smiled at them knowing that his wife would currently be in to much of a dither about her babies flying the nest than anything else.

"What will you do for food, or with your washing whose going to do all of that you need your mother" she was blurting out between strangled cries.

"Molly dear" Arthur said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We will be fine mum" George told her as he smiled at her.

"Besides we've got Jessica and Jackie to do the washing and the cooking" Fred exclaimed.

"Fred" Jessica scolded her boyfriend jokingly Jackie looked mortified as she starred at Remus who had started to choke in shock only to be patted on the back by Tonks who was trying not to laugh.

"You can't move in together where will you sleep!" Molly gasped

"Where do you think" Fred found himself laughing as he grinned at his mum but soon regretted it as he looked at her.

"Absolutely not!" Molly gasped.

"Jackie you can not share with George no way!" Remus told her.

"Dad please I really want to move in with him plus it will mean that when I get a job I'll be closer to work and also me and Jessica will share a room please" Jackie begged looking at him with her blue puppy dog eyes. Remus smiled reluctantly as he starred down at the replica of his bestfriend's eyes as he looked down at the girl who had grown up as his own daughter.

"Fine but you will share with Jessica" Remus warned as he looked at George warningly.

"Of course" George said as he smiled at Remus.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening Jackie looked on smiling as she watched her dad talking with Tonks, Molly and Arthur. Although she still missed Sirius and always would she knew that he would want her to be happy and she was. She was surrounded by people that she loved and loved her in return. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard Tonks suddenly scream out as she looked angrily at her father.<p>

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME NYMPADORA!" she screeched her face bright red and her hair turning from her favourite Bubble-gum Pink to Purple.

"Relax" Remus chuckled as he looked at her and smiled. Tonks glared at him before sitting back down Jackie turned to George smiling.

"I think you are right they do like each other" Jackie smiled at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: All characters apart from Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica Laurent belong to J K Rowling. :) As much as I want the twins to belong to me!<strong>_

_**Sorry about the delay in getting this up as I know I did promise to try and get it posted the same day as I finished the other however Ive been really ill and haven't been able to write at all.**_


	2. Chapter 2  Moving In

_Seriously you guys are the best readers. Thank you for the reviews that you have sent me already and adding the story to your lists. It made my day and inspired me to write the next chapter now._

_I will dedicate this chapter to AcademyGirl while it's your birthday._

**Chapter 2**

The next day turned out to be rather hectic and Jackie found herself working the hardest she had done since she sat her Newts. It was decided that while Fred and George worked downstairs on getting the shop up and running. Jackie and Jessica would get the flat sorted so that the two couples could move in that evening. Much to Molly's horror at having another set of children leaving her despite her husbands and the twins reassurance that they were not far away.

"Jackie dear don't you need to be putting that case in your room" Molly said as she looked at Jackie. Jackie gulped as she stopped what she was doing realising she was about to take her case into George's room.

"Yes sorry forgot my bearings" Jackie laughed trying to shake off her nerves and hide out the plans that as soon as the adults left Jackie and Fred would switch so that each couple were in fact sharing a room.

"That's ok love let me take a look at the room then" Molly smiled as she followed Jackie into the room where Jessica already was as she used her wand to charm the furniture into place.

"You know there are so many pictures of you and Fred up Jessica you need a few more of you and George about in here Jackie" Molly told her as she looked around the red room.

"Yes she hasn't had chance to get them up yet Jackie have you" Jessica told Molly quickly as she smiled at her best friend.

"Yes they are in my case I will sort them out now" Jackie answered Molly quickly as they were interrupted by Fleur and Ginny who had started to bicker from the other bedroom.

"Non, il devrait ressembler à ceci" (no this is better) Fleur spat as she looked at Ginny her face like thunder as the others stepped in the room.

"Fleur will you speak English" Molly told her with a scowl although the argument was two sided Molly disliked her eldest sons girlfriend.

"Zis!" Fleur hissed flustered as she looked at them before storming out. "Jessica Je ne peux pas faire face à cette" (Jessica I cannot cope with this). Jessica quickly followed her oldest friend leaving Jackie to look at Hermione, Ginny and Molly.

"What happened?" Jackie asked.

"She is just so so!" Ginny raged "She thinks she is little miss perfect but she is just so Phlegm" Ginny muttered under her breathe.

"Phlegm" Jackie asked.  
>"Ginny's new nickname for her" Hermione informed her. Jackie would have expected Molly to scold her but instead she saw Molly laughing softly to herself.<p>

"What was the problem anyway?" Jackie asked Hermione.

"Just arguing over where the wardrobe should go" Hermione informed her.

"Here let me" Jackie laughed taking out her wand and charming the furniture to move once more so that it was instead exactly where she would like it to be. It felt weird to have to sort this out as currently the room was complete with two twin beds one with an F and one with a G on Molly's insistence that they be exactly like the ones at the Burrow she had even spent the evening knitting up replica quilts.

* * *

><p>The second everyone had gone back to the Burrow Jackie and Jessica sighed tiredly as they looked at each other they would have rather helped the twins downstairs after the disaster of a day in which was spent mainly trying to stop more arguments between Ginny and Fleur instead of decorating the flat.<p>

"Now we should block the Floo network so that we can put the rooms how we want them" Jackie smiled at Jessica as she glanced towards the two bedrooms sat next to one another.

"Yes your right" Jessica muttered as she walked towards the bedroom while Jackie took to the fireplace and quickly muttered the spell to block the connection from incoming visitors.

"Ready" Jackie smiled at her before the two girls moved into the separate rooms. Each girl quickly used one of their transfiguration spells to transform the two twin beds into a doubles.

"Looks good" George whispered into Jackie's ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her a few moments later.

"Thanks" Jackie answered as she leaned into his touch and sighed. "How was your day? Is the shop coming along nicely?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah it's already just got one or two more products to finish off and then we are all set for opening tomorrow we will head back down to finish off before we come back up for dinner" George told her a smile lighting up his face.

"Oh yes I better get started with the cooking" Jackie said with a sigh as she rubbed her neck.

"Hard day?" George asked her "You don't have to cook you know we can order something or go and grab something from the Leaky Cauldron"

"Yes Ginny and Fleur did not stop bickering plus we had to set everything up so that it looks like me and Jessica are sharing and you and Fred are sharing. We could only change it all once they'd gone. Plus your mum kept asking questions and I was positive she was going to figure us out" Jackie responded.

"Well then don't worry I'll tell Fred we are eating out I'm sure he will want Jessica to take it easy as well" he said as he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her neck for her finding himself kissing her skin softly Jackie shivered leaning into his touch.

"Oi Georgie come on back to work none of that!" Fred interrupted as he and Jessica walked in to the room.

"See you later baby and remember relax" George told his girlfriend quickly before apparating out of the room with a crack simultaneously with Fred.

"I'm exhausted" Jessica sighed as she sank into the settee.

"So am I" Jackie said collapsing beside her as she yawned tiredly.

* * *

><p>The twins arrived back a few hours later to find their girlfriends curled up next to one another on the settee fast asleep.<p>

"Awe Georgie look" Fred cooed as he grinned at them.  
>"I'm going to go to the Leaky Cauldron and see if we can bring it back here so we don't have to go out we can wake them up once I'm back so that we can eat before we head to bed" George told his twin.<p>

"Cool get us my favourite" Fred smiled at him.

"Of course" George laughed knowing exactly what his twin was referring to as it was also his favourite item.

"Typical" George laughed to himself as he returned to the flat shortly after to find his twin snoring away on the chair opposite the girls.

"Oi!" George laughed as he looked over at his twin all three of the sleeping occupants of the room jumped up with a start. George chuckled to himself. "Was only gone twenty minutes and you fell asleep as well" George laughed as he charmed the food out onto the table sending the Butterbeer down beside it.

"MMM smells delicious" Jackie smiled as she stood up from the settee and made her way over to the dining table.

"I got us some Firewhiskey to celebrate the opening as well" George grinned as he looked over at his twin.

"Brilliant thinking brother" Fred told him as he started to tuck into the food.

"You could wait until we are all sat Fred" Jessica scolded her boyfriend.

"To Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and our new home" George toasted raising his glass of Firewhiskey as he looked around at the group and smiled. His life was perfect and George couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><em><strong> characters belong to J K Rowling except Jessica Laurent and Jackie Lupin Black.<strong>_

_**Next chapter: Weasleys Wizard Wheezes opens.**_

_**Thanks again everyone. :) **_


	3. Chapter 3  Weasleys Wizard Wheezes

A/N thank you for all the reviews and favourite story/author adds that you have all been doing. I really love all you guys.

Sorry for the delay and the length found this one quite hard to write. I will however try and update with a new chapter very soon, as I do like to update often.

How much does everyone love the new Trailer! I'm very excited but also sad at the same time don't want it to end. :( The film though looks amazing and I'm looking forward to lots of parts but also anxious about seeing others :( *weeps* and I sobbed just watching the trailer!

I'm going to the premier in a few weeks and also I need help with Potter fancy dress without paying a fortune for the robes!

**Chapter 3**

That Saturday morning George awoke bright and early Jackie still sleeping peacefully in his arms he was certain he had never been up this early before apart from at Christmas or his and Fred's birthday of course. He smiled down at the witch in his arms kissing her forehead softly before carefully moving out from underneath her to get ready for the day. Strangely he found himself rather anxious about the day hoping that it would be successful and that the store would attract lots of customers. He had never felt like this before apart from on the day that he had asked Jackie out he never got anxious about any exams while at Hogswarts.

In his bedroom next door Fred woke up in similar fashion to his brother but while George was slightly anxious Fred was a lot more optimistic and woke up with a spring of energy. He promptly woke up his girlfriend with a kiss loving the feeling of waking up to her in his arms.

"Wakey Wakey Jessica it's time to get up to open the store" Fred said giddily as he jumped out of bed and took his wand from the table to dress.

"It's still another two hours left yet" Jessica moaned muffling her head in the pillow.

"Yes but rise and shine we have to make sure we have everything perfect" he told her he pointed his wand at the bed and smiled to himself as he looked at her.

"Accio Quilt" he smiled as he watched the quilt fly into his arms "maybe I should do that with your clothes eh" he winked. Jessica rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she climbed from the bed.

* * *

><p>As it approached 9 am the twins, Jackie, Jessica stood by the doors of the shop waiting to open the doors for business as they looked outside and saw that a few people already seemed to be gathered waiting.<p>

"I'm really proud of you two" Jackie smiled at them both kissing her boyfriend softly before placing a kiss on Fred's cheek.

"Oi you!" George winked at his girlfriend as he pulled her back towards him.

"Ready Georgie?" Fred asked as he held his wand a loft ready for the girls to open the doors so that he and George could make sure that all the charms and fireworks they had ready to go off would work.

"Ready Fred!" George exclaimed.

Jackie and Jessica promptly opened the door as Fred and George pointed their wand around the store. They had not been prepared for what they were greeted with when the crowd pushed in off the streets and flooded into the store as the Weasleys Wildfire Whiz-bangs went off around them. However the twins took this in their stride and within seconds had jumped up onto a central counter as Whiz-bangs whirled around them and the Umbridge joke product moved along the wire overhead shouting out in a high pitched squeak 'I will have order'. Jackie laughed as Lee Jordan walked over to them.

"Step up! Step up!" The twins shouted out over the noise of the crowds.

"We've got Fainting Fancies!" Fred bellowed.

"Nosebleed Nougats!" George added.

"And just in time for school" Fred said.

"Puking Pastilles!" George finished huge grins plastered across their faces.

"It's bloody amazing isn't it" Lee said looking at Jackie.

"I know I can't believe how many people are here" Jackie shouted out over the noise as she could see Remus, Arthur, Molly and Bill approaching as Fred and George jumped down off the counter to greet them.

"Well I have to say boys that you've done really well for yourself" Arthur said proudly as he patted them on the back.

"Yeah can't believe how much you have in here and how many people have come" Bill said as he looked at them "How much are the Whiz-bangs" he asked.

"For you Bill half price" Fred winked at him.

"Well we better be off we need to sell" George said as he looked at the throngs of people crowding the shop.

"It really actually is incredible magic you should see the daydream charms Mrs Weasley" Jackie said.

"You know it's Molly dear" Molly said as she followed the two girls as they did Arthur noticed the Muggle Magic tricks stands and was racing off towards them without even a word to the girls.

* * *

><p>As the day went on the twins, Jackie and Jessica were exhausted the girls as well as Lee had ended up helping out selling the products and the twins even found themselves sold out on the Skiving Snackboxes.<p>

"Bloody hell" George moaned as he collapsed into the settee as everyone gathered round the living room of the flat.

"What a day" Fred panted exhaustedly.

"I'm so proud of you guys" Jackie whispered quietly too tired for her enthusiasm to fully come across but George could see it written over his girlfriend's face.

"Going to have to do a lot of work got a lot of stock to replenish now I mean the Skiving Snackboxes sold out!" George said.

"I have to say those are a really good idea even though I always loved Hogswarts" Remus smiled "Sirius and James however would have been constantly using them" he laughed and Jackie smiled at the very thought.

"They were made with Snape's lessons in mind" Fred sniggered.

"Enjoying them dad?" Bill laughed as he looked over at Arthur who was enthralled in one of his Muggle jokes.

"We stocked them with you in mind dad" George laughed as he smiled over at him.

"If you guys need some help for a while I can work for you until your advertisement for a shop assistant comes in plus I know how to make some of the products as well" Lee chipped in as he looked over at the twins.

"And I can help as well I can help with products and also help keep all the books and orders in place" Jackie smiled.

"I will sort you out at Gringotts as well" Bill announced.

"Jackie dear what about wanting to work at the ministry?" Remus asked her shocked Molly nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't know my NEWT scores yet and at the moment I'd rather not work for the ministry when it's their fault my father's dead" Jackie cried out tears forming in her eyes but she stopped herself from crying this night was for the twins to celebrate their success. "Anyway let's crack open the Firewhiskey shall we".

"What happened to our dear old Head Girl eh" Fred laughed.

"Oh leave her be Fred" Jessica smiled as she waved her wand. "Accio Firewhiskey" She called out. The group smiled as the goblets of Firewhiskey appeared in their hands.

"To Fred and George" everyone toasted Fred and George stood proudly as they grinned at the others finding a new burst of energy in themselves.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer – All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jessica Laurent and Jackie Lupin-Black.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4  Opportunities

**Chapter 4**

A week later and things at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were still extremely busy they had since hired a new shop assistant Verity to cope with the demand in which their products were selling. Fred and George simply didn't have time to work the shop front as well as make their products while Lee was due to start work on the radio any day now. Jackie was busy helping the boys by working on their books with George in addition to helping out the twins with their products.

One afternoon Jackie was helping Verity at the front of the shop when two ministry officials approached her.

"Good Morning Miss Lupin do you have a few minutes to spare" the man asked her.

"I'm sorry we are quite busy at the moment" Jackie told the pair as she looked at him.

"Go on love ill help Verity out while you speak to them" George told his girlfriend as he walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Jackie smiled weakly and followed the two upstairs to the flat so that they could talk in peace.

"Would you like some tea? Or a Butterbeer?" Jackie asked them as she walked over to the kitchen.

"two teas would be lovely thank you" the female spoke and Jackie quickly flicked her wand at the pot to boil before walking over to the two. "Miss Lupin we would like to make you an offer for work we have an opening and we think you will fit it perfectly"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can" Jackie whispered.

"Why ever not Miss Lupin" the man asked.

"I don't agree in the policies or what happened that resulted in my father being killed" Jackie told them her voice rising.

"Miss Lupin we are ever so sorry about what occurred but Fudge is no longer the Minister for Magic and we really do think you would be perfect for the Department of Magical Games and Sports" the lady spoke.

"How about if I talk this over and get back to you both?" Jackie told them.

"Yes that would be good Miss Lupin if you can let us know in the next forty eight hours or we will have to give the position to someone else" the male spoke.

"I will get back to you" Jackie told them as she stood and together the three of them walked back down to the shop forgetting about the boiling tea pot.

Just as Jackie was showing the pair of them out they spotted the Shield Hats in the corner while Fred was demonstrating them to a customer.

"Wow what are those" the lady asked Jackie.

"Shield Hats they are charmed to protect the wearer from any small jinxes or spells" George grinned as he walked up behind them and held out the products to the two of them.

"Well I must say they look quite remarkable I may have to take one how much is it?" the man asked.

"Three galleons" Fred said as he left the other customer and walked over to them.

"Brilliant I'll take it" the man said George quickly took the money while Fred bagged the item and passed it on to them.

"Good day and do let us know Miss Lupin" they said as they left.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Jessica was just arriving back from training at St Mungo's when the twins made it upstairs were Jackie had dinner ready for them.<p>

"Smells delicious daisy" George said as he walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her softly.

"Thanks" Jackie smiled as she carefully waved her wand and watched the food as it floated down from the counters onto the table in front of everyone.

"My favourite Jackie thank you" Fred grinned.

"You spoil them Jackie" Jessica laughed as she took a seat beside her boyfriend. "But this is delicious" she smiled as she took a bite.

"So what did they want earlier" George asked through a mouthful.

"What was that I couldn't make you out" Jackie laughed. George swallowed his food before speaking again.

"What did those two people want earlier they were from the Ministry right?" George asked her Jackie nodded.

"Department of Magical Games and Sports wanted to offer me a position in the department" Jackie said quietly.

"What that's great!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Department of Magical Games and Sports Jackie that actually sounds like a ministry department that would be fun you'd have control with Quidditch and everything be able to get us the best tickets to the next World Cup" Fred said.

"I hope you said yes" George smiled at her.

"Told them I'd think about it" Jackie whispered.

"Are you crazy!" the three of them exclaimed Jackie didn't answer but finished her food in silence.

* * *

><p>That night Jackie was lay down on the bed in hers and George's room when her boyfriend came in and walked over towards her laying down beside her he wrapped his arm around her and gently eased her head up so that it was resting against his chest as he ran his fingers up and down her arms.<p>

"Jacks" he whispered to her using one of his more serious nicknames for her.

"Yeah" Jackie asked as she turned to face him.

"I think you should take it this is a really good opportunity for you I know it's what you have always wanted" George told her seriously.

"But what about you guys and what about how they have treated my dad and everything and their attitude the last two years" Jackie spoke.

"Yeah but that was then Fudge has gone now he's no longer in power this is your chance you shouldn't let things change that you need to follow your dreams" George told her as he leaned over and kissed her head.

"You are my dreams George" Jackie answered as she looked up at him. George smiled at her words although he was determined to change her mind he was going to leave it there he knew better than to argue with her at the present time he would be able to persuade her to come round over time.

* * *

><p>The next day Jackie was helping out in the back when Remus showed up to speak to her having received George's OWL that morning to tell him about Jackie's offer at the ministry and her decision. "Hello love do you have a minute" Remus greeted her as he walked to the door of the stock room and smiled at the twins.<p>

"of course" Jackie smiled at her father "You don't mind do you?" she asked the twins.

"No go ahead" George said.

"Don't worry about us we can work hard without you" Fred winked at her, Jackie and Remus laughed before making their way upstairs to the shop.

"So how is everything dad?" Jackie asked him "How's Tonks have you spoken to her since the other night?" Jackie asked. Remus looked at her open mouthed in shock but quickly changed the topic back to her.

"We are not here to discuss me sweetheart now why is it that you aren't going to take this offer?" Remus asked his daughter.

"Oh not you now" Jackie moaned running her hands through her hair.

"Jackie Lupin Black!" Remus exclaimed "we are only thinking about what is best for you and I knew Sirius better than anyone he would not want you wasting your opportunity because of what happened. He knows that you deserve this chance and he also knows that the more people we can have inside the ministry the better it is for the order"

"But" Jackie began.

"No buts Jackie you should do this if not for George, Sirius, me or anyone but you should do this for yourself. This is an opening and you should take it with both feet" he smiled at her "You are one of the brightest witches of your age Jackie do not let the opportunity go knocking"

"I won't" Jackie answered him honestly. With a wave of her wand she summoned some parchment and her quill to write her reply to the Ministry her acceptance of the position in which they had offered her. Junior Undersecretary to the Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports.

* * *

><p>Jackie and Jessica were upstairs about to start on tea when Fred and George apparated in front of them and looked at the two of them looks of pure excitement on their face.<p>

"We just sold 500 Shield Hats!" Fred exclaimed. Jackie and Jessica gasped.

"The ministry think they are great and decided to order them for all of their staff in hope of protection against you know who" George said.

"Don't you mean you know poo" Fred snickered.

"Oh guys this is brilliant wow that's 1500 Galleons you made just from one order" Jackie exclaimed quickly doing her math. The twins nodded identical grins lighting up their faces.

"Stop the cooking girls tonight we are going out on the town and celebrating!" the twins exclaimed as Fred cracked open a bottle of Firewhiskey.

The future was starting to look bright for all of them not just Jessica and the twins but Jackie as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry its taken a long time to get this posted only managed to start work on it last night as it took me a while to get the ideas plus I want to make these chapters perfect. I was hoping to make this chapter longer but I think it fits right to end it here.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling except Jackie Lupin Black.**_


	5. Chapter 5  Birthday Suprises

_A/N sorry it's took so long Ive been writing this chapter in short snippets for over a week now. Been so busy at the moment and also I wanted to get it exactly as I like it._

_Enjoy and thank you all for reading._

**Chapter 5**

By the time Jackie's birthday rolled around at the end of August the summer had flown by on a wave of success for both Jackie, Jessica and the twins. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in particular was doing extremely well and in addition to the Shield Hats which had been sold in their hundreds to every worker at the ministry the twins had since released Shield Cloaks and Gloves that worked in similar ways the Ministry had put in orders for 500 each. Jackie had taken the day off on her birthday in the hope of spending some time with her boyfriend as well as in the hopes of enjoying a lie in. That however wasn't about to happen.

"Morning daisy happy birthday" George greeted her at 6am that morning far too early for her liking on a day off.

"Mmmm sleep" Jackie moaned as she buried her head further into her pillow.

"Come on daisy I want to give you one of your presents before I go down to the shop" George told her as he rolled her over.

"Ok I'm up but why at 6am the shop doesn't open until 9" she moaned.

"Yes but I need to work in the workshop before we open we are nearly out of snack boxes" George told her. They had been flying off the shelves with everyone going back to Hogswarts in the next few days. "Right close your eyes" George smiled.

Jackie did as she was instructed shutting her eyes George took her hands in his and held them open before placing the small pink Pygmy Puff in her outstretched palms. Jackie gasped at the feeling.

"What's that?" she gasped.

"You can open your eyes now" George smiled.

"Oh George she's adorable" Jackie squealed as she held the small creature to her and stroked its fuzzy hair back softly.

"Thought you'd like it" George smiled.

"I'll see you later baby and don't worry I have more presents to give you" he told her as he kissed her quickly before rushing out of the room to go down to the workshop.

"Oh look at you, just so small, cute and fluffy I love you" Jackie squealed out to herself excitedly as she put the Pygmy Puff down on the bed where her boyfriend had just been lay and buried her own face down into the pillow and falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>By the time she awoke again she found Jessica sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.<p>

"Morning, happy birthday" Jessica smiled at her.

"Thank you" Jackie said happily as she sat down beside her. "Have you seen what George has given me isn't she cute" Jackie giggled as she showed her best friend the creature.

"Ohhh I want one of those I may just have to go downstairs and get one" Jessica smiled happily at her. "Me and Fred will be giving you your present later in the meantime are you ready for a day of shopping"

"Of course" Jackie smiled back at her they had plans to head into Muggle London to go for a day of shopping.

"Happy Birthday!" Fred shouted out to her as she stepped into the shop with Jessica to make her way outside George looked up and smiled as he saw her and with a fleeting glance at each other the twins proceeded to set off a series of Whizbangs which flew around the room and over her head in a multi-coloured spectacular. Jackie giggled each girl walked over to their boyfriends kissing them quickly on the lips before making their way through the crowded shop outside into Diagon Alley and towards Gringotts to change their Galleons to Muggle money so that they could use the English pounds to shop with.

* * *

><p>All the time Jackie was gone George tried to concentrate on the newest product that he was creating for WWW but he had trouble concentrating the only thing on his mind was his girlfriend and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her at the very thought of her being his for life, being a Weasley and wearing his ring on her finger. Fred pulled George aside so that they could grab a sandwich and also so that he could speak to his brother about the thought that he had just read from his twin.<p>

"So when are you thinking about proposing dear twin of mine" Fred asked.

"What how did you know that!" George gasped becoming flustered. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Georgie did you really just ask me that! I'm your magical twin remember we can hear each other!" Fred exclaimed flabbergasted he knew his brother was head over heels in love with Jackie and that the pair of them had been together for an extremely long time so it was only right that he had expected George to propose eventually.

"I don't know yet I want it to be perfect thought I want to think of the right time and place make it magical give her the perfect ring so I'll need to save up a little outside of what we have aside for the shop" George told his twins a wistful look upon his face.

"George Jackie won't care about how much the ring costs she will be thrilled just that you have asked. Plus you know that we can just go into the money that we have for the store if you need to" he asked.

"I know I think I will wait a little first though maybe the anniversary of our first date or Valentine's Day" George told his twin finishing off his sandwich before he disappeared back down to the store room to finish what he had been working on.

"You should wear that dress tonight Jackie George will be blown away" Jessica told her as they made their way into The Leaky Cauldron to return to Diagon Alley.

"Hi Tom" the girls greeted him as they passed by the bar.

"Good afternoon girls how's your father doing Jackie and Happy Birthday as well might I add" he smiled at them.

"Thank you and he's doing ok at the moment" Jackie smiled politely before the two girls passed through and over towards the Diagon Alley exit.

"Well well well look who we have here" a familiar voice echoed Jackie recognised the voice instantly, Montague.

"Oh and she's brought a little friend too" Flint smirked as the two ex Slytherins eyed the girls up and down.

"Get lost!" Jackie exclaimed pushing her way past them as Jessica quickly followed each boy grabbed hold of their arms though and tried to pull them back. "Get off!" Jackie exclaimed again glaring at them she was reaching out for her wand ready to hex them when Bill approached.

"What do you think you're doing get off them!" Bill snapped glaring at the two.

"Thanks Bill" Jessica smiled relief washing over her.

"No problem Happy Birthday Jackie come on I'll walk you back to the flat Fred and George have finished early today leaving Verity to finish up" he told the pair having just been in to visit the boys.

"Hello Bill so nice to see you again" Fred greeted his oldest brother as the girls walked inside with him.

"You just can't get enough of us can you Bill" George chuckled. Bill rolled his eyes.

"I was walking these two back some guys started harassing them outside The Leaky Cauldron. Fred and George's face completely turned to thunder.

"What? Who? Are you alright?" the twins questioned as they rushed to their girlfriends sides taking their bags from them.

"We are fine" Jessica reassured Fred. Jackie nodded and looked at George.

"It was just Montague and Flint being jerks as usual!" Jackie exclaimed.

"You'd think he wants shoving in another cabinet again" George spat his face red with rage. Jackie put her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm fine George come on I need to get changed ready for dinner at the Burrow" Jackie said as she smiled at Jessica and the two girls rushed off to change.

"She have any idea?" Bill asked George.

"None at all so hopefully she will like the surprise. We will see you at mums why don't you use the Floo?" George said to his brother.

"Thanks I'll see you all later" Bill smiled at the twins before throwing the Floo power into the fire and vanishing into the flames bellowing The Burrow.

* * *

><p>George walked into his bedroom after watching his twin and Jessica disappear into the Floo Network to the Burrow ready to greet Jackie with her surprise birthday party. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her stood their smoothing out her dress.<p>

"Wow Jackie you look gorgeous" George told her as he crept up behind her and started to kiss her neck. Jackie moaned throwing her head back.

"George we should stop or the food will get cold and Fred and Jess will be waiting" Jackie moaned trying to resist the urge to stay at home and spend an evening alone with her boyfriend.

"He and Jessica have already left just five more minutes" George told her as he captured her mouth with his own.

"Come on" Jackie said pulling away from him and smiling after their kiss she lead him out of the room and towards the Floo.

Jackie tumbled slightly as she landed at the Burrow George quickly grabbing hold of her to steady her.

"George why is it dark?" Jackie asked. George chuckled as the gathered family and friends shouted surprise the lights coming on now so that Jackie could see everyone.

"Oh wow Mrs Weasley you didn't have to do all of this" Jackie smiled taken a back.

"Oh nonsense dear I love a party and you know it's Molly" the older woman smiled at her and greeted her with a friendly hug.

"Happy Birthday princess" Remus greeted her as he took her from Molly's arms.

"Hey dad thank you" Jackie smiled at him hugging him tightly Jackie was soon being pulled into hugs from thousands when finally Angelina, Oliver, Alicia and Lee reached her. Although she had seen Lee a lot she hadn't seen the girls since she left and it had been the Quidditch World Cup when she lost saw Oliver.

"Happy Birthday hun" the girls greeted her as they enveloped her.

"Thank you oh I have missed you all" Jackie smiled as she hugged them.

"Oliver come here how is Quidditch" Jackie grinned at him as she hugged him.

"Great thanks and happy birthday" he smiled at her.

"Come on everyone dinner's ready" Molly called from outside the Burrow.

* * *

><p>The night had been a huge success and Jackie had been the happiest she had been in a long time when it suddenly hit her as she watched George and Fred talking away to Oliver, Charlie and Lee in the corner. She wished that he was here with them all enjoying it all. She was positive he would have been the life and soul of the party she found herself tearing up at the thought of him being free again and able to move about without fear of being returned to Azkaban about him enjoying his name being cleared. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Tonks sitting down beside her.<p>

"You thinking about Sirius" Tonks asked her half cousin. Jackie nodded sadly a tear rolling down her face.

"He was a great guy Jackie and he wouldn't want you upset not on your birthday especially I'm positive he'd be telling you to enjoy yourself and knock back another Firewhiskey" she told her.

"Thanks Tonks I just wish he could be here that's what got me thinking about it how I know he would be the life and soul of the party" Jackie whispered.

"Come on then let's enjoy ourselves" Tonks told her clasping her hand and pulling her back up and towards the others.

"Hey you ok" George quickly asked her as he saw her teary eyes.

"Yeah" Jackie answered nodding as she took his outstretched hand.

"Ready Fred" George suddenly said turning to his twin and Lee who were now stood away from the group.

"Ready George!" Fred exclaimed and within moments the sky above the Burrow was lit with multi-coloured lights as the Weasleys Wildfire Whizbangs went off into the air around them spelling out Happy Birthday in the sky before they had charmed perfectly into the night sky. Jackie leaned back smiling as George wrapped his arms around her kissing her head softly. Yes he was going to marry her that was for sure but now he just needed to decide when to ask her.


	6. Chapter 6  Christmas Approaches

A/N

Sorry it took so long for me to update I started this chapter off at the start of July hoping that I could have it done before I went to London for the premiere however I was so busy that I didn't get round to it. I then planned on updating once I got back but my house got broken into during the night while I was asleep so I was rather shaken up and haven't had the concentration to write although I have had many ideas. I have since been working on bits at a time and its taken me a while as I haven't been happy with certain parts.

Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking by me hope you are all still reading.

**Chapter 6**

The months passed quickly for Jackie, Jessica and the twins while Jessica was quickly progressing with her healer training at St Mungo's and doing a lot of volunteer work in addition Jackie was spending a lot of hours down at the Ministry before coming home and helping the twins with the books for the shops. Fred and George took great fun in teasing her that she was becoming worse than Percy did. Although Jackie assured the twins that she would never be that serious.

She arrived home one evening before Christmas quite late to discover the twins still working away in the shop downstairs it was the busiest that she had seen it since the first weeks before Hogswarts had started back and Jackie knew that it must be the rush of people buying gifts before the holidays.

"Evening" Jackie greeted Verity as she stepped inside from the chill.

"Evening Jackie" Verity said before quickly seeing to more customers. Jackie smiled at her and walked through to the back where she could see Fred and George working frantically over products.

"Hello" Jackie greeted the twins as she walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him softly.

"Evening beautiful" George answered his girlfriend as he looked up from his Cauldron and kissed her softly.

"Evening I thought that I was late home seeming it's now gone seven but you still have loads of people in the shop" Jackie told them.

"Really busy at the moment with Christmas orders but I think we should close soon" Fred said as he looked at his twin.

"Yeah think your right Fred especially as it's a Friday. We still need to get presents for everyone yet did anywhere else look open Jackie?" George asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah a few places" Jackie told them "I will go and get Jessica and let her know that we are going to go out if you want to go help Verity close up" Jackie smiled at them kissing her boyfriend once more before heading up to the flat.

"Guys your mother is going to love you guys after you give her your gifts" Jackie told the twins as the group collapsed in the lounge after an evening of shopping and a few drinks down at the Leaky Cauldron.

"They are so beautiful" Jessica nodded in agreement as she looked down at the gifts.

"Have you decided what to get your dad yet?" Fred asked Jackie as he looked at her.

"I think so but I think I'm going to need to go down to the Black vault finally" Jackie told them she hadn't been to the Black Vault since before Sirius had died.

"Do you want me to come with you" George asked her concerned.

"But it's a Saturday you will be needed here" Jackie told him.

"Nonsense love I will come to the Vault and then I can come back to work. If you need me there with you that's where I'll be you know that" George told his girlfriend as he stroked her hair back out of her face lovingly.

"Awww Georgie you soppy sod" Fred laughed.

"Shut up Fred" George retorted as he rolled his eyes at his twin wrapping his arm around his girlfriend as she leaned into him further.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jackie and George made their way along Diagon Alley hand in hand. Jackie was feeling rather nervous although she had been to Gringotts before and had her own Vault that Sirius had set up for her at birth in which Lupin had control over until she had come of age she knew that the Black Vault would be different. She'd only found out about this vault after all when Sirius will was read to her. When Sirius died it had left Jackie air to the Black fortune with Sirius request that Grimmauld Place be shared between herself and Harry. Jackie however did not want to live in Grimmauld Place she couldn't bear the thought of going back there scared of the memories that it would force flooding back into her mind.<p>

She slowly made her way towards the front desk occasionally glancing at the Goblins at their desks on either side of the path working away. She cleared her throat nervously as she stood at the desk, she always felt apprehensive when she had to come here the Goblins at Gringotts were known for not being particularly friendly to Wizards.

"Good Morning I'd like to go to my Vault please" She spoke softly.

"Of course Miss key please" the Goblin spoke as he looked at them his eyes peering over the frame of his glasses. Jackie put the key down to her two vaults.

"Right Miss Lupin which of the two vaults is it you will be going too" the Goblin spoke "we require your wand if you require access to this last vault" he examined the key more closely "the Black Vault miss you do have your wand don't you we haven't accessed this vault in years we must identify you now" he started holding his nose up at her George wanted to lean across the table and show the Goblin that he couldn't treat his girlfriend that way but Jackie held herself well.

"You little" George began but Jackie took his hand in a hope to calm him.

"It's Miss Lupin Black actually daughter of Sirius Orion Black" she spoke proudly not ashamed to speak her father's name as she put her wand out on the desk for them "and the remaining holder of the Black Vault that had belonged to my Grandparents, father and Uncle"

"I will come down with you to the Vaults" Jackie heard Bill's voice and noticed him approaching from behind the desks. The Goblins looked at Bill before nodding their head.

"Thanks Bill" Jackie smiled at the eldest Weasley child as he sat down beside them on the cart.

"This is different to the usual carts" George spoke as he sat down.

"Yeah it is I'd hold on tight if I was you" Bill spoke as the vehicle suddenly jerked and started to move forward at alarming speed. Jackie quickly grabbed hold of her boyfriend holding onto him for dear life as she sat in between the two Weasleys as Griphook steered the carriage down the tracks at lightning speed Jackie noticed that they seemed to be dipping to the deepest parts of the Vault. Jackie and George soon saw that they were heading closer to a large waterfall that was omitting a white glow.

"Bill what's that?" Jackie asked.

"Thief's Downfall don't worry shouldn't affect us apart" Bill started to say just as they passed under leaving them completely soaked. "A little wet" he finished shaking off his hair. George grinned down at Jackie noticing that her clothes now stuck to her and showed off more of the figure that he loved so much.

"Looking good" George smirked at her his eyes beaming at her as they climbed out of the cart. Jackie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before quickly flicking her wand and muttering a drying spell.

"Stay back one moment" Bill said as he followed Griphook forward. Jackie looked at George and gasped as she could hear the sounds of roars not far from them.

"George is that" She gasped as she clutched his hands tightly.

"Stay behind us and move quickly" Bill instructed them a few moments later as he emerged holding a large metal object that had a bell attached to it.

"Don't you use those for dragons?" George asked confused as he looked at his eldest brother vaguely aware of a conversation that had occurred with his older brother Charlie. Bill nodded and slowly the three of them made their way down the passageway where they found Griphook shaking his own bell, Bill started to do the same as the dragon started to cower away.

"Oh my god" Jackie gasped.

"Shhh" George whispered as he clasped his free hand over her mouth and led her along behind Bill and Griphook. "It's the Ukrainian Ironbelly"

It wasn't long before they were stood outside Vault 711 the Black family Vault waiting for Griphook to let them inside. Once this was done Jackie and George gasped they had never seen this much gold before the vault was full of it. Piles of Galleons greeted them surrounded by family heirlooms and portraits. Jackie stepped in George went to follow her but Bill pulled his brother back.

"It's probably fitted with a Gemini curse if anyone other than a blood relative touches the treasures it causes them to multiply. George stepped back and watched his girlfriend look around the vault before she moved to collect galleons so that she would be able to go into Diagon Alley for the day.

* * *

><p>The next day Fred, George, Jackie and Jessica were back in Ottery St Catchpole ready to spend Christmas at the Burrow Jackie and Jessica had gone out into the village to shop and have a few drinks while the twins helped their mum at the Burrow. They were just making their way downstairs when they heard their youngest brother muttering something about Fred's left buttock.<p>

"I beg your pardon?" Fred exclaimed as he and George stepped down from the steps and into the kitchen."Aaah George look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them" Fred smirked at them as he watched them at the counter.

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time then I'll be able to do it by magic" Ron said as he looked at them grumpily.

"But meanwhile" George spoke he took a chair and placed himself at the table putting his feet up as he leaned back. "We can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a – whoops-a-daisy!" George sniggered as he watched Ron cut his thumb.

"You made me do that!" Ron exclaimed angrily "You wait when I'm seventeen!"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us with all the hitherto unsuspected magically skills" Fred yawned as he looked over at Ron and then his twin.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills Ronald what is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called – unless our information is faulty – Lavender Brown?" Ron turned a shade of pink as he turned to face the sprouts he was cutting once more.

"Mind your own business" Ron snapped at them.

"What a snappy retort" Fred said looking at George as he shook his head. "I really don't know how you think of them. No what we wanted to know was how did it happen?" Fred asked.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked as he turned to face the twins once more.

"Did she have an accident or something?" George asked Harry sniggered and Ron glared at him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well how did she sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful now!" Fred exclaimed as Ron threw the knife at Fred who with the lazy flick of his wand turned it into a paper aeroplane as it landed beside him and George.

"RON!" Molly exclaimed her face red with rage "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't" Ron answered before muttering something under his breath so that she couldn't hear.

"Fred, George, I'm sorry dears but Remus is arriving tonight so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two" Molly said smiling as she looked at them.

"No problem" answered George. "Or..." he began.

"Or what dear brother?" Fred smirked.

"Jessica and Jackie can share with us" George grinned at his mother.

"No George absolutely not" Molly informed him looking at the twins warningly.

"Mother" Fred whined.

"No" she warned before continuing "As Charlie isn't coming home that leaves Ron and Harry in the attic. Fleur sharing with Jessica, Jackie and Ginny"

"That'll make Ginny's Christmas" Fred muttered knowing his sisters hatred of Fleur.

"Everyone should be comfortable. Well they'll have a bed anyway" Molly continued on.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face then?" Fred asked his mother tentatively. She turned away before she answered and George was positive that he saw her wipe at her eyes.

"No he's busy at the ministry I expect" she answered walking out of the kitchen.

"Or he's the world's biggest prat!" Fred exclaimed "One of the two. Well let's get going then George" he looked at his twin and stood up.

"What are you two up to? Can't you help us with these sprouts you could just use your wand and then we'll be free, too!" Ron exclaimed.

"No I don't think we can do that" Fred answered "it's very character building stuff learning to peel sprouts without magic really makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs"

"And if you want people to help you Ron" George added as he stood up and threw the paper aeroplane back at him "I wouldn't chuck knives at them. Just a little hint. We're off anyway we have two very beautiful girls waiting for us in the village who just happen to think we are brilliant" he winked at the two younger boys and walked out with his brother into the snowy yard.

* * *

><p>As Fred was about to head into the village George quickly pulled him aside and looked at his twin.<p>

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Not yet we need to go and see someone" George smiled at him as he grabbed his twins hand and apparated.

"What are we doing here" Fred asked as he looked at Remus house stood in front of them.

"I need to speak to Remus" George informed his brother as they saw Tonks leave the house and run straight past them.

"Ohh wait until we tell Jackie I think something is going on their" Fred smirked as he looked in the direction that Tonks had just fled without a word. "Anyway what do you need to speak to him about we will see him in a few hours?"

"I need to ask him something now you stay out here" George said as he walked up the path and went to knock at the door.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"because I need to ask him something important" George groaned.

"But I can be there can't I! You're going to ask him if you can marry Jackie aren't you? Surely you want your dear old twin with you. I could even be there when you consummate your marriage!" Fred winked at him.

"Fred!" George exclaimed as he hit his twin in the arm playfully. "Wait outside I need this talk to be serious not some joke" George finished just as Remus opened the door George gulped nervously.

"Fred, George what can I do for you?" he asked them as he opened the door and went to let them in.

"I need to speak to you" George said as he followed Remus into the living area while motioning for his twin to go into the kitchen or something so that he could speak to Jackie's father alone.

"So what is it you need to speak to me about is everything ok with Jackie?" Remus asked concerned.

"Yes" George squeaked out nervously. Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What is it then?" Remus asked.

"I want to marry her" George choked out nervously as he starred at Remus. Remus eyes went wider as he starred at the boy sat in front of him. To George it felt like hours before he finally spoke again…


	7. Chapter 7  The Ring

**Chapter 7**

_"So what is it you need to speak to me about is everything ok with Jackie?" Remus asked concerned._

_"Yes" George squeaked out nervously. Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows._

_"What is it then?" Remus asked._

_"I want to marry her" George choked out nervously as he starred at Remus. Remus eyes went wider as he starred at the boy sat in front of him. To George it felt like hours before he finally spoke again…_

"You want to ask my daughter to marry you?" Remus spoke George looked at him and gulped Remus face was not showing any sign of emotion and George wondered if he was going to kill him for even asking or welcome him to the family. He was hoping for the later.

"Yes" George nodded as he looked at him.

"Why do you want to marry her?" Remus asked as he looked at George seriously if George wanted to marry his daughter at this young age he wanted to know why.

"I love her Sir she means everything to me her and Fred are my entire world and I don't know what I'd do without either of them. We are still only young I know that both of us being eighteen but we have been together for six years now and have been best friends for over seven. I really want to show her how much she means to me the war is getting worse now Remus and I have seen how much pain she has suffered I want to be able to give her a source of happiness show her that I'll always be around to protect her" George spoke truthfully this was the most formal he had ever been before and Remus couldn't help but chuckle. George smiled hoping that this meant he had received her blessing.

"You have my blessing George on one condition if you ever hurt her then don't think that just because we are friends does not mean that I won't want to tear you to pieces" Remus spoke as he raised his eyebrows at the young redhead sat opposite him.

"I promise I won't hurt her Professor Lupin" George spoke nervously. Remus laughed.

"George it's not been Professor Lupin for years. You can calm down now I suppose you have to go and meet my daughter now?" Remus asked. George nodded "Well I'll let you and Fred get going I will be around later on this evening before dinner" Remus smiled as he led George out of the room to find Fred with his extendable ear pressed up against the door. Both Remus and George laughed as Fred stumbled into them.

"Hear plenty did you Freddie" George laughed.

"Oh yes Sir of course I did and your my entire world too Georgie" Fred mocked his twins earlier formality George rolled his eyes as Remus roared with laughter.

"Go on you two you better be out of here" Remus laughed and watched as the twins walked out of the door smiling and laughing with each other.

"I take it you don't need to ask me how it went then" George laughed at his twin feeling like his old self again his nerves over the situation having flooded away.

"No heard it all" Fred smiled at his brother. "I can't believe you're going to ask her to marry you"

"I know still not sure when yet plus I need to get her a ring" George smiled at his brother before taking his arm and apparating side by side back to Ottery St Catchpole just outside of the village out of the way of Muggle eyes.

* * *

><p>Jackie and Jessica were leaving one of the clothes stores in the village when they saw the twins approaching them laughing and joking with each other.<p>

"Finally where have you two been" Jackie asked as she caught up with them.

"Nowhere" George winked at her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It took you guys ages if you were just at the Burrow" Jessica said as she looked at Fred puzzled.

"You know what mum's like" the twins quickly spoke together with a shrug of the shoulders the girls quickly accepted their answer, handing their shopping bags over to the twins and wrapping their arms around their boyfriends and making their way into the Muggle coffee shop in the village.

* * *

><p>Remus was already at the Burrow when Fred, George, Jackie and Jessica arrived back. Remus took a deep breath as he saw his daughter walk in it was harder than he thought it would have been to control his emotions.<p>

"Dad" Jackie cried as she raced over to him where he sat in the chair.

"Hello love" Remus said as he hugged her back tightly and rubbed her back.

"How are you doing dad? I've missed you, how's Tonks" Jackie threw out the questions. Molly raised her eyebrows as she heard Jackie mention Tonks.

"I'm fine Jackie, I've missed you too. And what do you mean how's Tonks she's fine you know we are just friends" Remus warned his daughter.

"I know" Jackie sighed in frustration she hugged him once more before walking over to greet Harry, Ginny and Ron as she did Remus called George over to him.

"George can you come outside a minute I need to speak to you" Remus spoke getting up from his chair and ushering him outside. George gulped was Remus changing his mind.

"No need to worry George I'm still going to let you marry her" Remus chuckled as he saw the panic stricken look on George's face it wasn't often that you ever saw one of the twins looking so serious

"I don't know if you have found a ring for her yet but well I wanted to give you this it was something that I think Sirius would have wanted he kept it for safe keeping at Grimmauld Place in his room it belonged to Jackie's mother" Remus said as he took out the small black box and opened it to reveal the sparkling gold ring a diamond its centrepiece and glittering with rubies along the band. George gasped he knew that this ring was perfect for Jackie. "It was the ring that Sirius used when he proposed to her mother the night that Jackie was born actually it was a shame that they never got to marry." Remus handed the box over to George.

"Thank you Lupin I'm sure Jackie will love it" George answered as he looked at the ring one more time before pocketing it in his jacket.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after everyone had gone to bed Jackie and Ginny lay huddled together on Ginny's bed after Jessica and Fleur had fallen asleep.<p>

"Do you know what your brother is up to?" Jackie whispered as she looked at him. Ginny shook her head.

"No why?" Ginny whispered.

"Just he was ages getting to the village today and then he disappeared with dad earlier tonight after we got back" Jackie told her. "You don't suppose he's going to propose or something do you" Ginny gasped.

"Oh I hope he does" Ginny let out a squeal of excitement as she answered. Both girls started to giggle and had to cover their mouths to stop from waking up Jessica and Ginny who starred in bed beside them.

"Anyway how are you and Dean doing?" Jackie asked her she'd been Owling Ginny over the course of the term at Hogswarts and knew that the girl was still hiding her true feelings towards Harry.

"Not that great we are arguing a lot" Ginny sighed.

"Ginny if it's not right then don't put yourself through it Harry is single now you know" Jackie told her with a smile.

"He doesn't like me Jackie I can't wait around in the hope that he will notice me anymore" Ginny answered sighing deeply.

"You know what Harry is like Gin you can always try something yourself I think you should break up with Dean if you're always arguing I hope he's not upsetting you, you're brothers would kill him" Jackie said as she looked over at Ginny as she laid her head down on the pillow tiredly.

"I know" Ginny answered yawning as she too laid her head down to try and get some more sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**Ok so this one ended up a little shorter than I liked I was going to do one huge chapter covering Christmas Eve as well but I wouldn't have chance to have got that out until Sunday and so I decided to end it here and ill post the next chapter that covers Christmas Eve and Christmas Day on Sunday.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed you really make my day. Please keep them coming.**_

_**Enjoy.**_


	8. Chapter 8  Christmas Surprises

**Chapter 8**

Finally Christmas Eve had arrived and the extended group of family and friends were gathered around in the Weasley house that was fully decorated for Christmas the smell of Molly's freshly baked Christmas Log, Mince Pies and Gingerbread as her favourite singer Celestina Warbeck was playing out for a special Christmas Broadcast. Jackie was sat on the corner of the armchair occupied by her father as she watched Fred, George, Jessica and Ginny playing Exploding Snap. She noticed that Fleur who was stood beside Bill her hand clutched in his had started to talk even louder over the broadcast and Molly was now shooting her glares so fierce Jackie knew that she was about to explode with anger. She turned her attention to Arthur and Harry before back to her father and whispering to him.

"You ok dad?" she asked him. Remus nodded as he looked at her and took his hand in her own.

"I'm fine love just thinking" Remus told her as looked at her.

"About Sirius" Jackie spoke softly tears springing to the front of her eyes. Remus nodded.

"Don't get upset about it though he wouldn't want us to be sat her mourning him he'd be telling us to grab another Firewhiskey I'm sure" Remus laughed softly.

"I think you're right" Jackie giggled she took out her wand. "Accio Firewhiskey".

* * *

><p>Jackie and Remus hadn't been silent for long before Remus attention was turned to Harry and Arthur who were in deep conversation about Snape. Jackie quickly hopped down from where she sat and made her way over to Fred, George, Ginny and Jessica taking a seat in her boyfriend's lap who wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer in to him.<p>

It wasn't long before Molly was finally going to lose it with Fleur who had decided to imitate Celestina Warbeck singing A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love. Jackie seeing Molly's expression quickly jumped to her feet.

"Right I think it's time for bed" Jackie said quickly pulling George to his feet and racing to the stairs behind Ginny, Ron, Harry, Jessica and Fred. Just as Fred and George were about to pull Jackie and Jessica up the second flight of stairs instead of Ginny's bedroom Remus apparated beside them.

"Not so fast go on girls bed" he said glaring at his daughter as he did. George gulped he didn't even dare kiss Jackie good night and watched as they sheepishly followed Ginny into her own room.

"George may I remind you that you do not share a room with my daughter yet" Lupin spoke George nodded and quickly rushed upstairs to Ron's room with Fred.

* * *

><p>As usual Fred and George were up extremely early on Christmas morning and had quickly raided their stockings before leaving their room ready to make their way to Ginny's room to wake Jackie and Jessica however they hadn't been down there for long when they were greeted by not just two but three extremely excited women.<p>

"Fred, George, Boys" the cries of Jackie, Jessica and Molly shrieked with joys as each of them decorated in their new shimmering Jewellery and Molly sporting her midnight blue heart flung themselves onto them.

"Oh Georgie they are beautiful" Jackie squealed in delight. George laughed and spun her around while Fred kissed Jessica between her flurries of words.

"Fred ze ist beautiful" Jessica exclaimed between kisses.

"Oh boys thank you thank you this must of cost a fortune oh they are beautiful" Molly cried as she grabbed both of her boys from their girlfriends and flung her arms around them gripping them in her trademark hug.

* * *

><p>When Christmas lunch arrived everyone at the table including Remus where wearing a Weasley sweater all except Fleur that is who Molly was not going to waste her time on making one for. It was a rather crowded affair with Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Jackie, Jessica, Lupin and Ron gathered round the table. Jackie was flabbergasted that they had managed to fit everyone around it as she sat next to George and her father.<p>

"Those are beautiful jewellery Mrs Weasley" Harry said with a smile as he looked at her new jewellery and the hat she was displaying proudly.

"Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful!" Molly exclaimed proudly.

"Well we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum now were washing our own socks" George spoke. "Parsnips Remus?" he asked addressing the man that he hoped would soon be his father in law.

"I hope you girls are looking after my boys!" Molly exclaimed as she looked towards the girls.

"We do Mrs Weasley but we work as well it is only fair that the boys should do their equal amount of work" Jessica spoke. Meanwhile Jackie noted that Ginny was smiling at Harry blissfully.

"You've got a maggot in your hair" she said reaching across the table to pick it out.

"Ow `orrible" Fleur shuddered.

"Yes isn't it" Ron spoke glaring at Harry and Ginny, he was speaking to their display of affection rather than the maggot in his best friend's hair. "Gravy, Fleur?" Ron asked and in his eagerness to help her knocked the gravy boat flying Bill with a quick flick of his wand managed to stop the gravy falling everywhere instead it soared into the air and straight back down into the boat. Fleur kissed Bill thankfully before turning to Ron with a glare.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks" Said Fleur to Ron "She is always knocking…". This time instead of just Ginny and Molly glaring at the witch. Jackie who usually got along with her was glaring at her as well and while Molly and Ginny managed to bite their tongue it was Jackie who jumped to her feet and glared at the Veela.

"AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH TONKS! She is a magnificent witch and very pretty" Jackie scowled at her. George and Remus pulling her back down into her seat.

"Now now Jackie" Remus warned her as Molly took the opportunity to turn to Remus.

"I invited dear Tonks to come along today. But she wouldn't come Have you spoken to her lately Remus?" Molly asked.

"No I haven't been in contact with anybody very much but Tonks has got her own family to go to hasn't she"

"But you saw her the other day!" Fred exclaimed as he looked at Remus both Jackie and Molly's ears pricked up and George was wanting to kick his brother under the table for letting out of the bag that they had been at Jackie's child hood home without her.

"And what were you doing there?" Jackie asked turning to face the twins.

"We had to speak to him about some order business that's all" George quickly told his girlfriend as he glared at his twin.

"I actually got the impression she was planning to spend Christmas alone actually Remus" Molly spoke as she glared at him.

"Tonk's Patronus has changed its form" Harry suddenly blurted out to Lupin. "Snape said so anyway I didn't know that could happen why would your Patronus change?" Lupin took his time before answering.

"Sometimes a great shock… an emotional upheaval…" Remus spoke.

"Love…A Patronus will sometimes change its form to match the one of the castors love" Jackie butted in smiling at her father knowingly.

"It looked big anyway and it had four legs. Hey it couldn't be?" Harry spoke.

"It could be a werewolf right dad!" Jackie chipped in, Remus glared at her just as Molly suddenly screeched out jumping to her feet.

"ARTHUR!" She screeched "Arthur its Percy!" she exclaimed.

"What?" came the shouts of the Weasleys from around the table everyone turned to look out the window Ginny standing up to get a better view. There making their way across the snowy yard was Percy Weasley with the Minister of Magic himself.

"Arthur he's with the minister!" Molly exclaimed looking at her husband. Before anyone could say anything or exchange shocked looks the back door opened and their Percy stood. The room was silent for a moment before finally Percy his usual pompous self-spoke.

"Merry Christmas Mother" he spoke stiffly.

"Oh Percy!" she cried flinging herself at him and into his arms.

"You must forgive this intrusion. Percy and I were in the vicinity – working you know and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all" Rufus Scrimgeour spoke as he looked at Mr and Mrs Weasley. However everyone apart from Molly could see that Percy looked far from wanting to greet the rest of the family as he stood poker straight and awkward looking staring over everyone's heads pompously. Fred, George, Arthur, Bill, Ginny and Ron glared at him stony looks covering their faces.

"Please come in sit down Minister" Molly spoke flustered as she straightened out her hat. "Have a little purkey or tooding… I mean" she was so flustered she couldn't remember to speak correctly.

No, no my dear Molly I don't want to intrude wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly" Scrimgeour spoke.

"Yeah right!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Oh Perce!" Molly cried tearfully reaching over to kiss him.

"We've only looked in for five minutes so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, No I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well if anybody cared to show me your charming garden…ah that young man's finished why doesn't he take a stroll with me?" Scrimgeour spoke looking at Harry everyone at the table seemed to realise that his pretence of not knowing Harry's name was not convincing and also the fact that Ginny, Fleur and George also had clean plates.

"Yeah all right" Harry spoke. Lupin went to rise from his chair but was stopped by Harry "It's fine" he whispered to him quietly. "Fine" he added to Mr Weasley who had now opened his mouth to speak.

"Wonderful. We'll just take a turn around the garden and then Percy and I'll be off. Carry on everyone!" Scrimgeour spoke. Once he had gone Arthur rose from his chair and glared towards Percy.

"I knew that you didn't come to see us!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Arthur he's here he's back our Percy is back" Molly cried but as she went to hug him again Percy shrugged her off. This time Bill and the twins had both jumped to their feet.

"Pathetic Percy how can someone disown their own family and act like we are nothing to you" Bill spoke his voice laced with disgust.

"Always knew you were the rat of the family" Fred and George glared at him

"Always thought you were better than the rest of us didn't you Percy" George spat.

"Pompous Percy the prefect, the head boy, the know it all that would rather be up the ministers arse than with his own family!" Fred added.

"BOYS!" Molly screeched looking at them. Jackie, Jessica, Fleur and Remus went to move out of the kitchen so not to intrude on the moment.

"Get out Percy!" Ginny scowled at him and before Jackie could blink Ginny and the twins had grabbed the mashed parsnips and flung them at their brother. Percy didn't try to argue otherwise Molly looked at him heartbroken as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE PERCY NOW YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE ANYMORE!" Arthur yelled and Percy left slamming the door.

"Don't cry Molly" Jackie rushed to her and hugged her tightly as they watched Percy walk back down the yard.

"Don't cry mum he's not worth it" Ron said.

"Yeah he's just a pompous git" the twins added. Molly sobbed harder.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews. Im home today and tonight so going to try and write a few more chapters.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9  Fire and Passion

**Chapter 9**

The next day Jackie awoke early determined with her plan to go and find Tonks and bring her back to the Burrow so that she could finally get her and Remus together she knew that they both liked each other she also knew how stubborn her father was being about everything and how he felt like he didn't deserve love because of his condition. Jackie like Tonks thought otherwise and she was determined to make her father see sense. Before another soul was awake she tiptoed out of the burrow leaving a note for George which she pinned to his door and apparated to the Tonks family house.

Once she had arrived she knocked on the door quietly and waited. She was greeted by Ted whom she had met a few times before after Sirius death.

"Jackie dear what can I do for you is everything ok?" he asked her concerned when he looked at the young witch on his doorstep.

"Mr Tonks is Tonks I mean Nymphadora there" Jackie asked politely.

"Yes she's in her room hasn't come out much is everything ok she's been holed up in there since she last arrived back from your fathers" Ted spoke.

"He's being too stubborn but I've come to take her back with me to the Burrow if that's ok I'm going to make him see sense" Jackie spoke.

"Dear are you sure it's safe for her plus he's quite a few years older than her" Ted spoke.

"Age is only a number sir and my dad would not hurt anyone unless his own or his family's life depended on it" Jackie answered him honestly.

"Then go right ahead" he let her inside pointing the way to his daughters room before going back into the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad I've told you to leave me alone" Tonks cried her face buried in her pillows.

"Tonks it's me" Jackie whispered.

"Jackie what are you doing here?" Tonks cried she sat up and wiped her eyes quickly trying to hide her tears. She was a strong woman she couldn't let it be known that she was weak that she was crying over a man.

"Tonks you need to come with me, you and my dad are made for each other, perfect for each other please come with me and show him I promise that together we can make him see sense we will make him see that you don't care that he's a werewolf that he would never hurt you. Besides he knows how good you are at making his potions now" Jackie told her. Tonks looked at her cousin and her frown turned slowly into a small smile.

"Come on then if I'm coming back I better make myself look a bit nicer" Tonks smiled as sat up from the bed and muttered a quick cleaning charm over herself.

"There you go" Jackie smiled and together the two witches made their way out of their room bid goodbye to Mr and Mrs Tonks and left for the Burrow.

* * *

><p>At the Burrow George saw his girlfriend walking up the path with Tonks and smiled he, Fred and Jessica the only three who knew of Jackie's plan. Seconds later she opened the door to the burrow and stepped inside.<p>

"Jackie honestly you shouldn't go outside on your own at the moment especially at this time of day please go with George or me we had no idea where you had gone to" Remus spoke quickly as he jumped to his feet. George laughed as Tonks stumbled out from behind Jackie and raced towards Remus. Remus was speechless his jaw hung open as he watched her race towards him within moments she had reached him threw herself into his arms and was kissing him with all the passion in the world.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald!" Molly exclaimed.

"It's about time!" Fred and George cheered as they started to clap "Get in there Remus!". Jackie had the biggest grin on her face as she looked at them but she did not move from the door she needed to block her dad's path in case he decided he needed to leave.

"Nymphadora what what was that" he stumbled lost for words.

"A kiss Remus and don't call me Nymphadora!" she exclaimed as she looked at him her cheeks now a rosy shade as her hair changed from Blue back to her favourite shade of bubble-gum pink.

"I know but what, why I thought we agreed that we couldn't" Remus stuttered the others stayed quietly at the table and ate leaving the two to talk although Jackie stayed glued to the spot at the door.

"You decided Remus you didn't give me chance for my own opinion but I'm not letting you win I'm afraid your stuck with me whether you like it or not" she huffed. Jackie was expecting him to argue yet again but instead he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more. Finally Jackie happy that her plan had indeed worked, walked away from the door and over to her boyfriend and the others for breakfast.

"It is so romantic" Jessica whispered to her.

"It is they deserve It" Jackie smiled at her as she picked up a piece of toast from the plate in front of her.

* * *

><p>It was the end of a New Years Day evening now and at the door to the Burrow Jackie was stood with Molly and Arthur as they said good bye to Remus and Tonks who were leaving back for Remus house.<p>

"It was delicious Molly really thank you" Tonks smiled at the older woman and then at Jackie who was looking out at her father who was now stood on the porch way looking out into the garden his nose held higher.

"Dad" Jackie whispered Arthur had also noticed his actions.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Molly asked her.

"The first night of the cycle is always the worst" Tonks whispered as she looked at her knowingly after all she had been looking after him the last year providing him with his potions.

"Dad?" Jackie whispered again.

"Remus?" Arthur asked.

"Sweetheart?" Tonks whispered as she stepped closer to him looking out as the wind seemed to pick up. Within seconds the balls of fire had swooped down into the Burrows garden the flames circling around the burrow quickly. The small group gasped while Fred, George and Jessica who had been in the twins room looked out of the window in shock as they heard the noise and could see the flicker of the flames outside.

Jackie's blood boiled as she saw Bellatrix Lupin and Tonks already had their wand raised and Jackie had quickly pulled out her own and rushed out past her father.

"Jackie no!" Remus exclaimed Harry too by this point had joined her in the adults delay.

"Jackie, Harry NO!" Their shouts came but to no avail the twins had rushed towards the witch.

"Remus!" Tonks gasped as he went to chase after the pair who by now had gone through a gap in the flame a gap that disappeared behind them as they raced into the overgrowth of the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Remus and Tonks battled the flames trying to find a way through to get to them.<p>

"JACKIE!" George screamed as he flew down the Burrow steps and past his parents Ginny and Fred hot on his tails.

"GINNY, GEORGE NO!" Molly shouted as she watched them race past him, past Remus and Tonks and throw themselves over the flames.

"GEORGE!" Fred shouted after his twin following him over.

"FRED!" Jessica screamed Fleur and Bill rushed to grab her stopping her from following as Remus, Tonks and Arthur finally found a way through.

By this point Jackie separated from Harry was racing through the large plants and crops unable to see over the top the only thing that she could hear was the rustling on either side of her as the taunting calls off Bellatrix Lestrange started to sing chillingly.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK ARE YOU COMING TO GET ME!" the witch was calling and getting louder and louder.

Jackie by this point had come out into an opening in the crops the ground wet as she found herself in the middle of one of the Burrow's boggiest parts.

"JACKIE!" She could hear George's screams.

"JACKIE! HARRY!" that was her father. Jackie jumped holding her wand infront of her as she felt something bump into her from behind. She quickly span around ready to fire the spell at her intruder but quickly lowered her wand as she saw the familiar red hair of Ginny Weasley.

"Jackie!" Ginny gasped as she looked at her.

"Merlin's Beard Ginny it's you" Jackie whispered the two witches held their wands up higher as they looked around them the rustling getting closer.

"Harry!" the two girls called out. That's when they saw him Fenir Greyback looking at them hungrily.

Before they knew it though Harry had raced out towards them and dived infront of them protectively.

The three of them panted nervously holding out their wands as they moved in a circle ready to strike when ready and looking for Bellatrix.

"JACKIE!" George shouted relieved as he raced out towards her as Greyback apparated away momentarily. George quickly reached out to her grabbing her hand quickly and kissing her. But they pulled away as the noises around them got louder they could see black figures every now and then in gaps in the trees.

"GEORGE!" Jackie screamed as he raced over to them the five kids now stood in a circle and the twins and Harry pushed the girls behind them instinctively.

"HARRY! JACKIE!" Jackie could hear Remus call.

"GINNY!" Arthur yelled.

* * *

><p>That's when the spells started the death eaters that surrounded the twins, Ginny, Harry and Jackie shooting spell after spell their way. The group quickly worked together firing spells back their way.<p>

After a few minutes Remus, Arthur and Tonks arrived pushing the children back firing spells out of the circle until the spells that had been aimed at the teens had stopped.

It was a few seconds but felt like minutes when they heard the crack and saw the death eaters as they apparated away. Jackie was panting now George pulled her closer to him.

They watched in horror as they saw the two balls of flame shoot through the Burrows upper windows setting the house alight.

"MOLLY!" Arthur gasped racing back towards the house.

"JESS!" Fred screamed leaving his brothers side and following his father back towards the Burrows as the rest followed in quick pursuit George not once letting go of Jackie's hand.

Thankfully once the group arrived back they saw the rest of the Burrows occupants stood outside looking up at the flaming Burrow Bill quickly firing spells to try and settle the flames. Molly looking shocked and close to tears.

"Oh Jess thank god you're ok" Fred cried as he threw his arms around her and kissed her "I'm sorry I left you I had to go with George I couldn't leave him to find Jackie alone".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter. I will try and do another one in the morning. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10 A Whole New World

**A/N Hi guys hope you will enjoy this chapter please note that this chapter will have mild reference of intimacy so if that is not your thing then I have put a star against the related paragraph.**

**Chapter 10**

Just over a month had passed when Valentines morning arrived and George hadn't slept a wink the day had finally arrived the day in which he was going to ask Jackie to marry him and he was starting to become a nervous wreck he tiptoed out of the room leaving his girlfriend sleeping peacefully and made his way out into the kitchen. It wasn't long before Fred joined him.

"So nervous Georgie" Fred said startling his twin and making him jump a few feet in the air as he placed his hand on his shoulder "take that as a yes" Fred laughed.

"What if she says no? What if something goes wrong? What if I lose the ring!" George was muttering as he ran his hand through his ginger locks.

"Relax Georgie it will be fine she's not going to turn you down trust me. The port key will be ready for you both shortly you should go and wake her up" Fred told his twin giving him a brotherly pat on the back for reassurance before watching his twin head back into his bedroom.

"Orchideous" George whispered as he stepped back into the room and smiled at himself as he took the flowers from his wand he wandered over to Jackie's side of the bed seating himself on the edge he took one of the roses and used it to trace along her skin. He watched smiling as she twitched at the sensation and then a small smile lit her face before she opened her eyes slowly.

"Morning beautiful Happy Valentine's Day" George smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day George" Jackie smiled at her boyfriend "come back to bed and cuddle" Jackie moaned as she snuggled further into the quilt.

"Sorry baby but you have to get up we have plans" George informed her.

"Oh?" Jackie asked as she sat up.

"I'm not going to tell you so if you get dressed and then come with me we have a date with a port key" George smiled.

"A port key oh Georgie where are we going" Jackie squealed excitedly as she jumped out of the bed.

"You will find out later" George smiled laughing at his girlfriend's excitement as he watched her rummage through her drawers.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Jackie was stumbling into George's arms as their port key landed them just outside a large Wizarding hotel in the centre of Paris. Jackie soon caught sight of the Eiffel Tower stood in front of her not far off in the distance Jackie gasped.<p>

"George this is this is…" Jackie stuttered gasping. George smiled as he looked at her the smile on her face could light a thousand rooms.

"I believe the word you are trying to find is Paris" George smirked at her.

"What are we doing here" Jackie gasped as she looked at him.

"Can't I surprise my girlfriend with a lovely romantic holiday without their being a reason for it" George smiled at her Jackie flung her arms around his neck and kissed his passionately.

"Mmm" George moaned against her lips before eventually pulling apart. As much as I want to stay here kissing you we should check in before we go and explore the city and get everything that I have planned for the day taken care of" George said.

"And what would that be?" Jackie asked curiously as she took his outstretched hand.

"You'll see" George smiled at her as he led her inside the hotel.

* * *

><p>"So where have they gone Fred? Come on you can tell me now they are no longer here" Jessica asked her boyfriend, she had been trying to get the secret out of him for over a month now but George had sworn his brother to secrecy knowing that if any of the girls knew of his plans they would give the secret away.<p>

"Paris" Fred answered.

"Oh that is so romantic and why couldn't we go with them Fred Weasley!" Jess exclaimed.

"Because George is going to propose plus I need to stay and look after the shop" Fred smiled at his girlfriend as he kissed her.

"He's going to propose oh how wonderful!" Jessica exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

><p>After a long day of sightseeing in which the couple had visited various tourist sites as well as Muggle shops Jackie and George where enjoying a quiet romantic dinner overlooking the River by candlelight when Jackie turned to face George.<p>

"George how come we didn't go to the Eiffel Tower yet you know I really want to visit their" Jackie informed him as she clasped his hand in her own from across the table.

"I plan on doing that tomorrow don't worry" George told her he did in fact plan on going to the Eiffel Tower that very night but he couldn't exactly tell her that now it would give his whole surprise away.

"Are you ok George you seem a little nervous?" Jackie asked her boyfriend.

"I'm fine daisy" George told her as he looked at her and smiled hoping that he could attempt to hide his nerves from her.

"If you're sure" Jackie smiled back at him letting the subject drop as she tucked into her Crème Brulee.

* * *

><p>As night fall fell and the couple arrived back to their hotel the midnight sky sparkling with stars George led his girlfriend straight out onto the balcony that overlooked the city.<p>

"George tonight has been perfect" Jackie whispered as she smiled.

"It's not over with yet" George answered as he pulled out his wand flicking it softly.

"Accio Firebolt" George spoke and within second the Firebolt he had brought not long after the shops opening flew into his hands. "Milady" George smiled at Jackie as he took her hand and wrapped his arms around her from behind before guiding them both onto the broom he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and placed his hands on the front of the broom before kicking off into the Paris sky.

"George this is amazing!" Jackie squealed in delight as they soared through the air not another soul in sight thanks to the disillusionment charm that George had cast upon them. George smiled as he flew them around the city past all the landmarks they had visited that day before he started to take them higher and higher as they made their way towards the Eiffel Tower only stopping once he had reached its top he landed perfectly and helped his girlfriend down onto the viewing deck not another person or creature in sight.

"George wow this is something else it's beautiful you amaze me" Jackie gasped as she looked out at the city, she didn't notice that George had now got down onto one knee.

"Not as beautiful as you" George said smiling as he looked at her, her hair reflecting in the moonlight.

"Oh George you are so sweet I lov…" she started to say as she turned stopping in her tracks when she saw her boyfriend down on one knee holding out something towards her, Jackie gasped when she saw what it was the diamond glistening in the twilight sky. Jackie went to say something but her mouth just opened in shock George took her hand in his own and smiled at her. George being George he wasn't just going to use words to tell her how he loved her instead Jackie was soon looking up at the sky behind her boyfriend's head as the Weasleys Whizbangs erupted around her spelling Out "I love you" before disappearing into a love heart.

"I could have planned out a thousand words to say to you but all that I know and all that I want to say is that I know I want to spend my life with you I have done since the day I bumped into you on Platform 9 3/4s. When I look at you I see my future I want us to have what my parents have I want the scene that I saw in the Mirror of Erised that day come true. Jackie Lupin-Black will you marry me" George asked her by this point Jackie had tears rolling down her face as she nodded her head.

"Oh George of course I will" Jackie cried George took the ring from its box and slid it along her finger the second it was on Jackie flung herself into his arms and kissed him.

*The kiss was different to any other kiss that they had ever shared a kiss so full of emotion and passion but also the love that the pair shared. George ran his hands along her bare back his fingertips tracing the bottom of her backless dress and then back up her spine sending tingles through her. They didn't break their kiss each lingering moment only got stronger as the couple found that all the desire the two of them had shared over the years meet with their longing for one another George was soon laying her down against the tower and as he broke apart and looked at her looking deep into her eyes he saw a fire and passion that despite the things that they had shared so far in the past year was giving him her blessing. Within seconds the couple found themselves naked hundreds of feet above the ground Jackie felt tingles run through her as she looked into her fiancés eyes and smiled nodding at him reassuringly and with that look of approval George slowly moved inside of her for the first time clasping her hand tightly as he did and kissing away each tear of pain before it no longer affected her and the couple enjoyed the bliss that being together could bring.*

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

**A/N so I'm hoping that this was ok.**

**Thanks for those who have reviewed I hope that you enjoy the chapter and I will try and write more again soon.**


	11. Chapter 11  Welcome Home

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Jackie awoke to a completely new but enjoyable feeling she felt completely surrounded by love and the feeling of secureness and belonging as she lay wrapped in her fiancés arms. She still couldn't believe it George Weasley was her fiancé she'd been dreaming of this moment for a while dreaming of the day that she would get to marry him. Not only had they got married but she had given herself to him completely and she didn't regret it she knew that she was going to be with George forever.

"Morning beautiful" George interrupted her from her thoughts as he looked down as he awoke and looked down at his bride to be smiling.

"Morning handsome" Jackie giggled as she smiled back up at him. George took her hand in his entwining their fingers before looking down at the ring admiringly.

"It looks so beautiful on you I think your mum and dad would have been so proud" George said as he smiled at her.

"It's my mother's ring?" Jackie gasped as she looked at him. George nodded and tears came to Jackie's eyes.

"Oh wow it's beautiful" Jackie was smiling as tears fell down her cheeks and she closed her eyes momentarily as she thought of her parents. "How did you manage to get this for me?"

"Lupin gave it to me it was in your father's room at Grimmauld Place Sirius and he had often spoke about it apparently, he said that he'd planned on you having it since the day you were born" George told her tears ran down her face and George kissed each one away gently.

"You did all this for me and you even asked him to marry me oh George I love you" Jackie told him.

"I love you too as much as I want to stay here with you forever though like this" George wiggled his eyebrows at her seductively. "We have a port key to catch shortly"

"We have a little bit of time left before then though" Jackie smiled back at him as she kissed him passionately rolling them over and pinning him down to the bed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Burrow the whole family was gathered on Fred's request at the Burrow on his insistence that a surprise engagement party was to be held. At that very moment in time only four people in the Burrow knew of the reasons why and although Molly was happy to cater and throw a celebration party she was eager to find out why.<p>

"Fred will you please tell me what is going on?" She insisted Arthur he knew what was happening but had kept it from his wife went to walk away in hope that she would not find out he was aware of what was going on.

"Arthur Weasley do not leave please do not tell me you know what is going on!" Molly exclaimed as she looked at her husband expectedly. Arthur shrugged at her and let out a weak smile.

"Fine mother I'll tell everyone now what is going on as I am guessing that the happy couple will be back anytime now anyways" Fred announced as the gathered crowd looked on expectedly all apart from Jessica, Arthur and Remus who were the only three in attendance who did not know what was going on.

"Come on Fred don't keep us in suspense" Lee laughed.

"Yeah I want to know what's happening and why aren't Jackie and George here" Alicia added.

"George took Jackie to Paris in order to ask her to marry him" Fred informed everyone grinning broadly. A series of gasps escaped from the gathered girls and then Molly's sobs broke through the air as a rush of excitement ran through the house.

"Oh my baby all grown up and getting married how exciting" Molly sobbed Arthur took his wife into his arms and stroked her back softly. "He's flown the nest Arthur our boy he's replacing me" Molly sobbed.

"There there Molly Jackie isn't trying to replace you" Arthur said rubbing her back.

"She isn't Molly she will try and be like you and I'm sure should she have said yes that she is going to be thrilled to be in the family" Remus added as he smiled at them.

"And why wouldn't she say yes? Isn't my son good enough…" Molly started to go on emotionally.

"I wasn't saying that Molly I'm positive Jackie would have said yes she's been smitten with that boy since she met him" Remus smiled.

* * *

><p>"Freddie!" George called out as he and Jackie arrived back at the flat that evening to an empty shop and flat.<p>

"I don't think he's home George" Jackie said as she put her bag down and collapsed onto the chair tiredly.

"Hang on he's left a message" George told his girlfriend as he picked up the parchment that had been left on their bedroom door.

"What does it say? Is everything ok" Jackie asked as she snuggled back into the settee.

"Mum's organised a family dinner she's set us a place apparently. We better get over there" George told her as he walked back towards her and reached out for her. "Come on sleepyhead" he smiled as he took her hand and helped her up leading her over towards the fireplace and taking the Floo powder.

* * *

><p>On arrival at the Burrow the couple where met with mass hysteria and Jackie gasped as she looked around at the banners and all the people she hadn't been expecting this.<p>

"Congratulations" the gathered crowd cheered.

"Hey she may not have said yes!" Lee exclaimed.

"Of course I did" Jackie smiled as she looked at him.

"Come on Lee how could she resist this?" George exclaimed as he grinned at his best friend.

"Because I'm the better looking one of course" Fred laughed a huge grin lighting up to his face as he walked over to his brother wrapping him in a congratulatory hug.

"I'm so happy for you princess" Remus spoke as he greeted his daughter hugging her tightly.

"Thanks daddy" Jackie smiled at him happily. Remus stroked his daughters hair as he hugged her tightly chucking at the fact that she had just called him daddy remembering the times that the two of them shared when she was a little girl. Before she could say another word Jackie could feel herself being pulled from her father's arms into the arms of another man, the arms of her best friend and future brother in law.

"Fred" Jackie laughed as she smiled up at him.

"Welcome to the family" he told her grinning at her as he looked at her twin.

"Let me see the ring?" Jessica squealed as she rushed over and joined them. Jackie proudly lifted her hand up and showed it off.

"That is beautiful" Jessica, Fleur, Angelina and Alicia squealed in excitement as they looked at Jackie examining the ring.

"George I'm impressed!" Angelina informed him as she looked over at one of her best friends and former teammates.

"Oh I didn't pick it out it belonged to her mother" George informed Angelina.

"Well it Is beautiful" Molly said as she finally let go of George and walked over to her future daughter in law.

"Simple beautiful it's such a gorgeous ring and I can't wait for the pair of you to get married we have so much to plan oh how wonderful. I just knew that this would happen one day what did I tell you and Remus at the station all those years ago" Molly told her husband and Lupin knowingly. George chuckled at his mum as he wrapped his arm around Jackie and pulled her closer into his side.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" Jackie smiled back blissfully.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jackie sat up in bed bright and early as she wrote to Ginny her fiancé sleeping peacefully next to her she smiled as she looked over at his bare chest and then back up at his perfect features his gorgeous eyes and soft and silky ginger locks that she could spend hours running her fingers through. She shook her head softly to try and clear her head of the thoughts so to concentrate on her letter to Ginny she picked her quill back up and wrote.<p>

'_Ginny,_

_Hope that everything is going ok at School if you and Dean are arguing a lot then you should really break up with him especially as you do know that Harry is crazy about you and I know that you still love him too. _

_Anyway I am also writing because me and George have some news to share with you. However as I really want to tell you in person all i can say is you have the most romantic brother in the whole world. _

_Hope that all goes well in the Quidditch Cup this year you are a great player and I know that you're just as good a chaser as you were seeker for us last year in fact you're an even better chaser. Plus with Harry back I'm sure it's certain that you will win. I hope Ron has gotten over his nerves he is a great keeper when he doesn't let the Slytherins get to him or his nerves get the better of him. PS he really needs his head sorting out I can't believe he is still with Lavender Brown when Hermione is clearly besotted with him. In fact you two are both as bad as each other at the moment. My advice to you both is decide who it is you love and turn your life around. _

_Take care love Jackie x' _

It was two days later when Snowy arrived back with a letter from Ginny while Jackie was in her office at the ministry. Jackie quickly let her owl in feeding her a treat and stroking her softly as she retrieved the letter and walked back over to her desk.

'_Jackie,_

_Oh my god my brother has proposed hasn't he! But are you sure you have got the right man when you refer to him as the most romantic man in the world this is my brother remember. I really hope that is what the news is. _

_Quidditch is going well although I wish that you guys were still her on the team it's not the same without you and we really miss having Fred and George especially, don't tell them I said this but they really were the best beaters in Hogwarts history. _

_Ron is being stubborn and he and Hermione are still not talking. Harry keeps himself to himself most days at the moment he keeps reading this potions book that he has you know the one he mentioned at Christmas that belongs to the Half Blood Prince. I don't know what to do with Dean I know I don't love him and we are arguing a lot but I'm scared of ending it and then being rejected by Harry. _

_See you and your new ring at Easter._

_Ginny xx'_

Jackie smiled as she read the letter placing it back down on the table she sighed contently before picking up her quill and going back to work on her latest assignment in Magical Sports regarding changes to the Quidditch leagues.

_**A/N Thanks to all of you for your reviews it really means a lot to me.**_

_**Here is the next chapter hopefully one or two more before I leave for Florida for three weeks. Also if anyone is on Pottermore my username is SilverFirebolt172 add me.**_


	12. Chapter 12  Shocking Discoveries

**Chapter 12**

A few weeks passed and life had been very hectic for Jackie, Jessica and the twins. March had arrived and with it the start of some pleasant spring weather in London despite it being a Saturday and the twins busiest day of work they were not going to be in the shop today but instead would be leaving in the morning to take a trip to Hogsmeade to finalise their plans of taking over Zonko's with a Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes due to their huge success with the Diagon Alley store and mail order business. Jackie and Jessica were going to be helping Verity with the store despite it being their day off.

Jackie awoke at around 3 am her stomach churning and her face dripping with sweat she quickly jumped up and sprinted into the flats on suite making it to the toilet just in time to throw up. At his fiancée's sudden movement George started to stir he felt the space around him and sensed her absence he thought nothing of it at first thinking that she had just needed the bathroom that was until he could hear the sound of Jackie being sick. Quickly getting up George jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. His heart broke as he saw her knelt on the floor over the toilet he hated to see her ill and he'd never seen her in this state before. George didn't speak a word but knelt down beside her taking her hair in his hand and holding it back out of her face. After five minutes Jackie leant back and rested against her fiancé her stomach having finally settled.

"You ok Jackie?" George asked her concerned Jackie nodded but George reached round to touch her forehead gently. "You don't have a temperature come on let's get you back to bed" George told her as he lifted her up gently in his arms and went to carry her away. Jackie stopped him and looked at him sadly gesturing to the sink George put her down and let her rinse off her face and use a cleaning charm on her mouth before leading her back to bed. Wrapping his arms around her and tracing circles on his fiancée's skin helping her to drift back off to sleep. George however couldn't sleep properly for the rest of the night worried about his fiancée.

* * *

><p>Later that day Fred and George made their way through Hogsmeade and towards Zonko's George yawned tiredly and Fred looked at his twin and laughed his brother's eyes looking tired and drawn.<p>

"Jackie keep you up all night again I'm just glad that you two have started to remember the silencing charm" Fred smirked at his brother.

"No actually it wasn't that she was up sick most of the night settled a bit though before we left couldn't sleep after it" George told his brother his voice still full of concern.

"She ok you haven't knocked her up have you" Fred joked. George turned around rolling his eyes at his twins.

"Of course I haven't Fred I'm not stupid we are to young yet and we aren't married yet I'd be a dead man if I did that before we are" George told his twin as he looked at him in amusement as the pair headed towards Zonko's.

* * *

><p>At the shop Jackie returned to the counter after making another emergency trip to the bathroom.<p>

"Jackie are you sure you're ok?" Jessica asked her as she looked over at her best friend.

"I feel fine" Jackie told her as she smiled at her weakly.

"You have been throwing up on and off all morning" Jess told her she looked at the customers in the store and Verity trying to cope with the amount of customers. She spotted Lee Jordan arriving in the store and quickly beckoned him over.

"Hey girls" Lee greeted them.

"Will you help Verity with the store I'm taking Jackie to St Mungo's to make sure she's ok" Jessica told her.

"Why what's wrong?" Lee asked looking at his best friend.

"I'm fine" Jackie groaned.

"You're not come on we will go and change and then we can floo straight there" Jess said as she thanked Lee and headed upstairs on the way up Jackie started to realise something and gasped her face paled in shock. "Come on then?" Jess said as she looked at Jackie stood at the door into the flat.

"I I…" Jackie stuttered.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"We don't need to go to St Mungo's" Jackie gulped.

"Why you're sick!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I'm late for my period Jess, me and George didn't use any protective charm the first time what if I'm..." Jackie said pausing before she said the final word.

"Oh" Jess gasped her mouth opening slightly she looked at her best friend and hugged her rubbing her back softly as Jackie started to cry.

"Come on I will do a test for you now" Jess told her as she led her into hers and Fred's bedroom and instructed her to lay down on the bed. Jackie watched as Jess stood beside her looking over her healers book as she took her wand out. Jess flicked her wand and Jackie's shirt lifted revealing her stomach Jackie looked on as she watched Jess use her wand to tap her stomach softly before waving it over her stomach. She then sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and took Jackie's hand squeezing it reassuringly as they waited for the test to reveal it-self neither girl saying a word.

It was only a few moments before tiny sparks of blue light appeared from Jess's wand falling over her best friend's stomach as she lay on the bed. Tears flew into Jackie's eyes as she started to weep thousands of emotions running through her head.

"Shhh it's going to be ok" Jess told her soothingly as she rubbed her back.

"I'm having a baby Jess I'm only eighteen I've only just started work we have only just got engaged my dad is going to kill me we aren't even supposed to be sharing a room and I'm pregnant and and what about George what's he going to say he's a joker likes having a laugh he won't want to be a father right now" Jackie sobbed not even pausing to take a breath as she started to weep.

"It will be fine of course he will support you and no one is going to kill you everyone loves you and they will love the little boy that you're going to have" Jess stroked her back comfortingly as she cried.

"I'm pregnant" Jackie whispered touching her stomach as she started to calm slightly she couldn't believe it she had another life growing inside her now she just needed to tell George.

* * *

><p>Fred and George were sat in the Hogshead having decided that with Hogsmeade trips currently cancelled for the students it wasn't a wise move to buy out Zonko's when they overheard Rosmerta at the bar.<p>

"Yes I was speaking to Professor Slughorn he was very distressed that young Weasley boy had been poisoned but he said that Harry Potter saved the boy's life" she was saying. Fred and George looked at each other in horror slammed their Goblets down leaving them still half full before they rushed out of the pub and straight over to Honeydukes to take the One Eyed Witch Passageway back to the school.

Back at the flat Jackie was lay on the settee as Jess cooked in the kitchen tears rolling down her face as she waited for George to arrive home still in shock at the news she had just discovered.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all my readers hoping to get another chapter up before my holiday. :) All characters except Jackie and Jessica belong to J K Rowling.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13  George Finds Out

**_Thanks for the reviews it means a lot when I log in after weeks away and see them all in my inbox. Back from holiday now so here is the next chapter hoping that you will all enjoy it._**

_It was only a few moments before tiny sparks of blue light appeared from Jess's wand falling over her best friend's stomach as she lay on the bed. Tears flew into Jackie's eyes as she started to weep thousands of emotions running through her head._

_"Shhh it's going to be ok" Jess told her soothingly as she rubbed her back._

_"I'm having a baby Jess I'm only eighteen I've only just started work we have only just got engaged my dad is going to kill me we aren't even supposed to be sharing a room and I'm pregnant and and what about George what's he going to say he's a joker likes having a laugh he won't want to be a father right now" Jackie sobbed not even pausing to take a breath as she started to weep._

_"It will be fine of course he will support you and no one is going to kill you everyone loves you and they will love the little boy that you're going to have" Jess stroked her back comfortingly as she cried._

_"I'm pregnant" Jackie whispered touching her stomach as she started to calm slightly she couldn't believe it she had another life growing inside her now she just needed to tell George._

* * *

><p><em>Fred and George were sat in the Hogshead having decided that with Hogsmeade trips currently cancelled for the students it wasn't a wise move to buy out Zonko's when they overheard Rosmerta at the bar.<em>

_"Yes I was speaking to Professor Slughorn he was very distressed that young Weasley boy had been poisoned but he said that Harry Potter saved the boy's life" she was saying. Fred and George looked at each other in horror slammed their Goblets down leaving them still half full before they rushed out of the pub and straight over to Honeydukes to take the One Eyed Witch Passageway back to the school._

_Back at the flat Jackie was lay on the settee as Jess cooked in the kitchen tears rolling down her face as she waited for George to arrive home still in shock at the news she had just discovered._

**Chapter 13**

"Ron" The twins shouted as they rushed down the hallways from the passageway towards the hospital windows.

"Fred! George!" Ginny cried as she saw her older brothers and rushed to their side embracing them in hugs.

"What's going on?" George asked,

"Yeah what happened to the idiot this time" Fred said as he looked towards his youngest brother and back to his little sister.

"he's been poisoned" Ginny told them before looking over towards George and eyeing him up. "Where's Jackie I want to see the ring" Ginny told him perking up at seeing George for the first time since his engagement.

"At home" George told her with a smile.

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" Fred exclaimed,

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present" George spoke grimly as he took a seat beside his sister.

"Yeah when we pictured the scene he was conscious" Fred added.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him…" George began.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked her voice rising as she looked at them in question.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's" Fred spoke gloomily "A Hogsmeade branch you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore… but never mind that now" he drew a chair up beside Harry looking over at Ron's pale face. "How exactly did it happen Harry?" Harry paused before beginning to retell them the story of what had happened to Ron.

* * *

><p>Back at the flat Jackie was sat beside the fire her knee's pulled up to her chest sobbing silently into her knee's as Jessica sat down beside her holding up the glass of pumpkin juice to her best friend.<p>

"Come on Jackie stop crying its going to be ok George will be back soon" Jess told her as she rubbed her back softly.

"Where are they" Jackie hiccoughed "what if he overheard us and now he's run off and Fred's had to run after him and I won't see him again" Jackie cried her hormones raging out of control.

"Come on Jackie you know George isn't like that where is that Gryffindor courage I know you have. You are strong and determined and you are pregnant now, you can't change that you will be fine and you know George will stand by you so will the rest of us" Jess told her as she gripped her friend round the shoulders and made her look up into her eyes.

"What if they are ashamed of us Jess" Jackie whispered.

"Well Molly may get a little crazy but they are your parents they love you and I know that your dad would be proud as well" Jess told her as she lifted her finger towards the heavens.

"Strangely I think he'd probably find something funny about the whole thing" Jackie said softly as she laughed at the very though. Jess smiled at her.

"Good to see that smile back now come on lay down while we wait on them" she instructed Jackie as she took the throw and wrapped it around Jackie.

"Thanks Jess" Jackie whispered snuggling into it tiredly as she lay down onto the sofa.

* * *

><p>At Hogswarts everyone was gathered around Ron's bed as he slept while Mr and Mrs Weasley were still in Dumbledore's office. They had been discussing Slughorn and Order matters when Ron's voice suddenly interrupted them and the group looked up in shock casting silence over them.<p>

"Er-my-nee" Ron mumbled subconsciously they sat watching him breathing until George spoke up.

"Well Jackie was right then. So Hermione?" he chuckled looking at her she didn't get to answer as the doors flew open and Hagrid came in, his steps large and heavy as he made his way towards Ron's bedside to join them.

"Bin in the forest all day! Aragog's worse been reading to him, didn't get up ter dinner till jus now an then Professor Sprout told me about Ron! How is he?" he panted.

"Not bad. They said he'll be ok" Harry told him.

"No more than six visitors at a time !" Madam Pomfry interrupted as she approached them.

"Hagrid makes six" George pointed out as he looked at her.

"oh yes…" she muttered smiling as she looked over at Hagrid and then rushed off to clear up his muddy footprints with her wand.

"I don believe this… Jus don't believe it! Look at him lying there…who'd want ter hurt him eh?" Hagrid spoke hoarsely.

"That's just what we were discussing" Harry replied. "We don't know"

"Someone couldn't have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team could they? First Katie now Ron" Hagrid spoke.

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team" George answered

"Wood might have done the Slytherins if he could have got away with it" Fred laughed.

"Well I don't think it's Quidditch but I do think that there's a connection between the attacks" Hermione spoke up.

"How'd you work that out?" Fred asked

"Well for one thing they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person that was supposed to have been killed. Of course that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim" Hermione explained.

* * *

><p>Before anyone could respond Molly and Arthur raced through the doors and hurried inside. Molly instantly flung herself into Harry's arms.<p>

"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar" she sobbed "Oh Harry what can we say. You saved Ginny, you saved Arthur … now you've saved Ron" she cried into his arms.

"Don't be…I didn't" Harry muttered.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives now I stop and think about it" Mr Weasley said in a constricted voice "Well all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express Harry" Just then Madam Pomfrey came into the room looking at them all sternly Harry and Hermione rose to their feet before she could say anything and Hagrid got up to join them leaving the twins, Ginny, Molly and Arthur at Ron's bedside.

"So how are the girls? And how come you were in Hogsmeade alone?" Molly asked as she looked at the twins as she took one of Ron's hands in her own.

"Looking to branch out mum was thinking Zonko's had our name on it but with Hogsmeade weekends off it doesn't look like a wise move" Fred told his mum.

" And Jackie's sick so Jessica said that she was going to drag her to St Mungo's to get checked over" George informed her. Molly gasped.

"What is wrong with her is she ok? You should have flooed me I would have been over in an instant she needs taking care of and looking after" Molly started as she looked at George flustered. "Oh both Ron and Jackie are ill this is not our day" she muttered.

"Mum calm down she will be fine it's probably just flu" George told her.

"Here you go George why don't you try giving her some of this should make her feel bright as new and do look after her I miss that young girl" Madam Pomfrey spoke with a smile as she looked at him "Congratulations by the way I heard the news about the engagement" she finished handing him the potion before going back to checking on Ron. George smiled at her gratefully before looking back to his mum.  
>"Come on Fred we should be off now" George spoke "I want to find out how she's doing? Plus we are late they are probably worried"<p>

"No doubt we will get grief about being late" Fred mumbled as he stood up and hugged his parent's and Ginny, George copying his twins actions before the two of them left to go to Dumbledore's office ready to Floo home.

* * *

><p>When they finally did arrive home they were surprised at the scene that greeted them Jackie was fast asleep on the settee her eyes tearstained the glass of pumpkin juice and a potion Jessica and Fleur had made at her bedside as the girls sat opposite her.<p>

"I should be going, Bill will be wondering where I am" Fleur spoke as she looked at Jessica she smiled at the twins softly "George look after her" she whispered her accent highlighted in emotion as she grabbed hold of the powder throwing it into the fireplace before stepping inside.

"Where have you been?" Jessica asked looking at them.

"Ron's been poisoned he's unconscious someones trying to kill Dumbledore" Fred told his girlfriend Jessica gasped as she looked at him while George crouched down by his fiancee's side concerned.

"George" Jackie whispered opening her eyes.

"Hey you ok?" he asked her concerned as he touched her face "Sorry I'm late home I didn't mean to make you upset or cry. Ron's been poisoned" George began to explain thinking that was the reason she had been crying.

"Oh god is he ok?" Jackie asked forgetting about everything else.

"He will be fine now how are you feeling? Any better?" George asked her kissing her forehead.

"Erm George we need to talk" Jackie whispered as she looked at him.

"Fred come on we need to go to bed" Jessica smiled at him and lead him out of the room to leave the two in peace.

"Jackie what's wrong?" he asked noticing her worried look "Are you sick? Is something wrong?" he asked all kinds of illnesses and diseases running through his mind of what could be wrong with her. "I can get my mum ill floo her now or we can go straight to St Mungo's or Madam Pomfrey" he rambled worriedly.

"George it's not that!" Jackie exclaimed stopping him as she took his hand. She calmed her voice as she looked at him her hands trembling as she moved them down to rest on her stomach and gathered her courage.

"What is it then? You can tell me?" he told her.

"George stop interrupting" Jackie groaned George went to speak but stopped as he saw her pleading face.

"George you know when we went to Paris and after you proposed we decided to erm…" she stuttered nervously as she flushed pink.

"Got hot and steamy! Had sex! Made love!" George rang off.

"George!" Jackie warned pleadingly as she reached out and took his hands.

"Well we forgot to you know do any spells and now I'm you know" she mumbled looking down.

"What?" George asked after a few moments Jackie looked up at him and then George looked down noticing where their entwined hands now lay.

"Merlins Beard a baby! Really a baby us! Me and You!" George exclaimed in shock. Jackie simply looked at him and nodded.

**_A/N please don't hate me for ending it there. However I need my sleep and I promise I will try and write more tomorrow. Please read and review. Now that I'm home again and it's not summer I'm hoping ill have more time to update. The more reviews, favourites etc. the easier it makes it for me to write as I feel a lot happier about my work. Constructive critiscm is welcome but please don't flame me._**

**_Thanks again._**

**_Disclaimer – all characters except Jackie and Jessica belong to J K Rowling. As much as I want Fred, George and Ron to be mine unfortunately they are not._**


	14. Chapter 14  Finding Out

**Chapter 14**

In his bedroom Fred's mouth hung open as he held the extendable ear to the doorway.

"Merlin's Beard pregnant he got her pregnant!" Fred exclaimed and within a few seconds he started to laugh.

"Fred!" Jessica exclaimed as she ran over to her boyfriend took the ear from him and put her hand over her mouth.

"We cannot listen and if you aren't quiet they will hear you" she told him as she looked at him seriously.

"But bloody hell Jess he got her pregnant this is big news Mum is going to murder him! They aren't even supposed to be sharing a room" Fred went on his voice still raised as he tried to get round his girlfriend to listen.

* * *

><p>In the living room George sat in silence looking at her in shock he couldn't believe what she had just said. He George Weasley prankster and joker and one half of the famous Weasley Twins owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Hogwarts Drop Out was going to be a father he hadn't even turned nineteen yet. He had only just proposed to her they aren't married yet and both her father and his parents thought that he was sharing a room with his twin. His look of shock and horror continued as he thought of his mother's reaction she went mad at Bill and Charlie over their hair she went mad at them over Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, failing their O.W.L.S and leaving Hogwarts she was going to kill him.<p>

"George say something please I know that this is not what you want but please don't leave me over this I'm so sorry that this has happened and I know that this is all my fault but we can't change it now" Jackie whispered.

"God Jackie I'm not going to leave you and please don't say this is your fault we both played a part in this and yes we may be young and we may not be ready for this. But if I live after we have told my mother then wow I'm going to be a father we are going to have a baby. Merlin's beard Jackie a little Weasley growing in you. Think you can handle carrying my child mum tells us that me and Fred used to wreak havoc before we were even born" George was smiling and laughing by the end of his speech and Jackie smiled to at his words.

"I can imagine so and I'll try my best" she smiled at him and then laughed softly but a stray tear fell from her cheek. "You know I think dad would have laughed in some way about this"

"I don't did you not hear the warning that they both gave me! God Remus is going to kill me! Never mind that my mother is going to murder me! She'll make You Know Who look like a saint" George exclaimed at this Fred pushed the door open.

"George a daddy! My Twin a daddy! Jackie are you serious you're having his baby oh man!" Fred laughed as he ran over to Jackie and engulfed her. "Let's hope that baby takes after his uncle the funnier and good looking one" Fred winked at her as he pulled away.

"So like his daddy then" George retorted as he smirked back at his brother. Fred didn't answer him but hugged his brother and whispered.

"You ok Georgie"

"I'm good Freddie" George replied.

"Look after her and don't worry I have your back I won't let Remus hurt you but well when mum starts I will try my best but if any pots and pans are thrown I'm outta there!" Fred chuckled.

"Thanks Fred!" George exclaimed.

"And what's so funny" Jessica asked as she looked at them Jackie looked at Jessica and then to the twins and raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing" the twins smirked back at her.

* * *

><p>The next day Jackie felt slightly better enough to go over to the Weasley's weekly Sunday Lunch. With the twins no longer living at home Molly insisted that they must attend the family lunch every Sunday.<p>

"Jackie are you sure you are ok to go?" George asked her ever since she had told him the news last night he had been increasingly protective over her she couldn't help but wonder what he would be like when she was near her due date or once the baby was born.

"George I'm fine" Jackie smiled at him.

"We aren't saying anything today are we?" George asked her Jackie nodded snuggling into his side as they waited for Fred and Jessica so that the two couples could Floo over together.

* * *

><p>The meal so far had been going off without any problems. In addition to the twins, Jackie and Jessica being in attendance were also Bill, Fleur, Remus and Tonks. It was just before desert when Jackie felt a wave of nausea hit her that things took a turn. George had stood from his seat and exclaimed that he would go after his fiancée to the bathroom. With hesitance Remus and Molly even more so had sat down. But after the pair didn't return for over five minutes Molly being the caring and sometimes overbearing mother that she is took it upon herself to go and find out what the problem was. She had made it half way up the stairs when she heard the couple out on the landing talking in a quiet whisper.<p>

"We can go home if you need to we need to think what's best for baby Weasley and if you need to rest then we should do" George said as he stroked her hair back out of her face. Molly's mouth hung open. Did she just hear her son right she knew she had once she saw him rest his hand on her stomach and it certainly explained Jackie being ill.

"GEORGE FABION WEASLEY!" Molly screamed shrilly. Jackie and George jumped apart from each other and George gulped as he looked at his mother.

"Ugh oh" Fred echoed from downstairs as Remus and Arthur jumped from their seats.

"Molly what on earth is wrong" Arthur asked.

"GET DOWN THESE STAIRS NOW!" Molly shrieked and Jackie and George nodded nervously as they followed her down the steps.

"What's going on you better not have been touching my daughter George!" Remus exclaimed but he was laughing slightly thinking or hoping that was not what had been going on.

"Oh more than that Remus they are having a baby!" Molly raged. Remus mouth opened wildly and Jackie looked at him worriedly. Molly was bright red. "WE TOLD YOU TO SLEEP IN SEPARATE BEDROOMS, WE TOLD YOU THAT NOTHING COULD HAPPEN UNTIL AFTER THE WEDDING!" Fred snorted.

"THIS ISN'T THE SIXTEENTH CENTURY MUM!" He chuckled George glared at his twin.

"FRED!" Arthur warned as he turned to face him seeing his wifes state of anger.

"Mum we are engaged she's my fiancée I love her, she loves me and it isn't like we are going around sleeping with strangers!" George exclaimed. That was it Remus saw red and raced towards his future son in law.

"MY LITTLE GIRL YOU TOUCHED MY LITTLE GIRL AFTER YOU TOLD US OTHERWISE!" Remus raged as he grabbed George by his shirt.

"REMUS!" Tonks exclaimed.

"DAD STOP IT!" Jackie cried as she tried to pull George away from her dad Fred too had jumped to his feet by this point.

"Lets just all calm down" Arthur said as he looked at the bickering group he wasn't pleased about the situation but they couldn't change anything and killing each other wasn't the answer.

"DAD Let him go I love him we are nineteen years old!" she exclaimed.

"Eighteen" he snorted back but let George go as Tonks and Bill pulled him off George who had been pulled away by his twin.

"We are sorry ok but we can't change anything I love him and we are having a baby so please just expect it!" She exclaimed and with that she raced towards the fire place threw the floo powder into the flames and exclaimed "WEASLEYS WIZARD WHEEZES" as she jumped inside tears streaming from her face by this point.


	15. Chapter 15  Ginger Hair and Blue Eyes

**Chapter 15**

"JACKIE!" George shouted after her attempting to push his way past the others to get to the Floo.

"I think you need to stay here and talk Mr!" Molly scolded.

"Mum I can't just leave her!" George said as he looked at her in exasperation Molly shot him back one of the fiercest looks that she had ever seen from her he was positive it wasn't far off the look she had given them when she found out they had left Hogwarts.

"We will go George" Jessica told him as she grabbed the Floo powder and took Fred's hand.

"But George I should stay with…" Fred began not wanting to leave his brother on his own.

"Fred please go after her" George pleaded with his twin his arms folded over his chest as he starred at the others as Fred and Jessica disappeared into the Floo network with a clear shout for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"There you go" Fred said catching his girlfriend round the waist and steadying her as they arrived home.

"Jackie!" Fred exclaimed as he looked around. Jessica made her way over to hers and George's bedroom opening the door gently expecting to find Jackie crying on the bed she was shocked to find the bed still perfectly made with no sight of Jackie.

"Jackie" she said quietly as she looked over into the ensuite still no sign of her. "Fred she is gone!" Jessica exclaimed as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Jessica you go and get George and the others I'll go and find Jackie" Fred told his girlfriend as he rushed out of the flat and headed downstairs to the shop.

* * *

><p>Jackie starred up at Grimmauld Place and stifled a sob in her throat as she looked up at the house she had called home for a few years. She hadn't been here since the previous Easter when her dad was still alive unable to cope with the place after his death. She stepped inside apprehensively and shut the door behind her. She was about to make her way down the hall way when Kreacher apparated beside her.<p>

"Mistress Jackie you have returned" he spoke sneering at her. Although Jackie had never mistreated Kreacher her father had and as he had been disowned from the family Kreacher had a clear dislike of him. "Kreacher will make some food" he said before disappearing. Jackie took her wand and apparated to the upper floors and her father's bedroom landing firmly on the bed.

"Oh dad" she sobbed finally letting everything pour out of her. "I miss you so much I wish you were here with me so much" she cried clutching the photoframe that held the moving portrait of herself and her father when she was only two years old the picture that had been sat proudly on his bedside table.

* * *

><p>At the Burrow the second Fred and Jessica had disappeared Molly and Remus had turned back to face George.<p>

"George I trusted you not to do this!" Remus exclaimed angrily "I'm sorry but if you can't keep my trust then you can't marry my daughter!"

"What!" George exclaimed looking at him in disbelief "will you please just listen to me let me explain"

"You have no right to explain we told you that you…" Molly began sternly but was interjected by her husband.

"Molly, Remus let him explain George is right" Arthur spoke George looked at his father gratefully.

"Look I love her more than anything we are engaged to be married and have been together for years I am never going to be with any other woman in my life. Yes we have done this in the wrong order but we can't take it back we are having a baby now and nothing is going to change that" George spoke. Remus was about to speak but Tonks pulled him back to her.

"Remus" she spoke "he's right this isn't the forties or fifties anymore" she laughed just as the Fire lit up once more and Jessica appeared clambering to her feet.

"George quick Jackie's not at home" she called out looking at him.

"WHAT!" George shouted "Now look what's happened!" he looked at the others angrily.

"George come on now's not the time to lay the blame we need to look for her" Bill told his younger brother as he grabbed him.

* * *

><p>"Jackie" Fred called out as he opened the door to Grimmauld Place and stepped inside "Filthy Blood Traitor friend of half-bloods and mudblood's" Kreacher spat out as he appeared near his side.<p>

"KREACHER Where is she? Where is Jackie?" Fred asked.

"Mistress Jackie is in Master Sirius room" Kreacher spat out Fred quickly apparated and landed with a thud on the bed beside Jackie.

"Jackie" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder as she cried.

"Fred" Jackie cried as she sat up and threw her arms around him. "How did you find me?" she sniffled.

"I'm your best friend remember I know these things beside It's me I'm a genius" he smiled at her.

"Oh Fred" Jackie laughed back through her tears.

"Jackie" she heard another voice call out and within seconds George appeared by his twins side.

"George" She cried as she hugged him tightly "I'm so sorry for leaving you there George I just didn't know what to do"

"Shhh its ok but please never run off like that on your own especially here what if someone had been waiting for you outside" he told her softly stroking her face. Order members had been being followed for some months now.

"Jackie" she heard her father's voice now and looked up to see Remus stood with Molly and Arthur.

"I'm sorry" Remus told her as he walked towards her and held out his arms for her.

"I'm sorry to I didn't mean to disappoint you" she cried.

"Oh Jackie you never disappoint me" he spoke as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry for lying to you about our rooms mum and for disappointing you" George said as he stood up and looked up at his mother but as Arthur looked at his wife. Molly turned to George and unexpectedly threw herself into her arms.

"Oh my boy is all grown up and having a baby. I'm going to be a grandma" she cried as hugged him tightly and cried onto him.

"Ok mum you can let go now" George said patting her back as she cried. "Mum" he said as she didn't let go.

"Molly dear let George go" Arthur laughed reluctantly Molly Weasley let go of her son but soon moved over and pulled Jackie into her arms away from Remus.

"Oh my child I'm sorry for how I reacted you know that I already think of you as a daughter and now you are giving me a grandchild" she cried as she hugged her.

"It's a boy" George told them proudly as he looked at his mum and fiancée.

"That's a given though isn't it given the fathers bloodline" Remus chuckled as he looked back at George.

"We Weasleys have a strong blood line" Arthur smiled at him proudly.

"Yeah and he's going to have a full head of ginger hair" Jackie smiled as she pulled away from Molly.

"With his mother's waves and blue eyes" George said as he walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her placing his hands to rest on her stomach.


	16. Chapter 16 The First Battle of Hogwarts

**Chapter 16**

**Wednesday June 28th 1997**

_'Your Pregnancy – Week 19_

_You're halfway there! The top of your uterus (womb) now reaches your belly button and will grow about a centimetre a week. Your baby measures about 14.2cm long from crown to rump and weighs about 240g._

_Inside pregnancy video: a 3D animated look at a baby in this week of pregnancy. Take a look! Your baby Witch or Wizard is swallowing amniotic fluid, and her kidneys continue to make urine. Hair on the scalp is sprouting, too. Sensory development reaches its peak this week. The nerve cells serving each of the senses – taste, smell, hearing, seeing and touch – are developing in their specialised areas of the brain. Nerve cell production slows down as existing nerve cells grow larger and make more complex connections._

_You may have started to feel your baby's movements. If the idea of having a baby still seems remote, nothing makes it more real than feeling baby move for the first time. Most mums-to-be start to feel movement (called quickening) between 18 weeks and 20 weeks._

_If you've been pregnant before, you'll feel things earlier rather than later. What you may first think is a rumbling stomach may be your baby doing some back flips. Make note of when you first start feeling your baby and tell your midwife at your next visit.'_

_The next 10 weeks or so will be your baby's busiest and most active time, until your uterus gets too crowded. Have a look at our sex and relationships section to see how having a baby will affect your life.'_

Jackie put the pregnancy book down after finishing her lunch at the Ministry before making her way back through the Atrium and towards the lifts so that she could return to the work for the afternoon.

Once in the lift she reached up to grab hold of one of the handles with one hand while resting the other hand firmly on her slightly rounded stomach where it was now recognisable that she had a bump. She was in her own little world thinking about George and the baby when she felt herself getting pushed as more people got inside the lift.

"Sorry about that" She heard the males voice say pompously she recognised it instantly as Percy she looked around and saw him looking at her his mouth opened in shock as he looked from her to her stomach.

"Your pregnant?" Percy gasped as he looked at her.

"Yes that's what it looks like doesn't it" Jackie snapped bitterly.

"Erm congratulations when did you get married to my brother?" Percy said

"Its none of your business and he's hardly your brother anymore you disowned the family. We are not married we are engaged. Now if you'll excuse me this is my stop" Jackie said as she made her way out of the lift and walked back towards the Magical Games and Sports Department her mood a lot worse than what it was this morning. She had lost all her respect for Percy Weasley the day that he treated his family with such bitterness.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we let them cook Jess" Jackie said as she sat at the table later that evening in the flat while Fred and George magically bewitched the pans to pour the stew out onto plates.<p>

"I know I suppose we always have The Leaky Cauldron nearby if something goes wrong" Jess said as she smiled at Jackie.

"Oh haha aren't you just hilarious" Fred and George spoke simultaneously as they looked at their girlfriends.

"Oh" Jackie gasped suddenly as she clasped her hand onto her stomach.

"What is it!" George exclaimed and was rushing to her side quickly Fred had to quickly take over the spell to place the pots down carefully so that no Stew would spill.

"Baby is kicking he's moving" Jackie gasped as she rubbed her stomach.

"Oh let me try feel" George said placing his hand on her bump.

"And me" Fred said as he tried to place his own hand on Jackie's bump.

"You won't be able to feel anything yet" Jackie and Jessica went to say.

"And why not?" Fred asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Because his kicks won't be strong enough yet for anyone else to feel him that probably won't happen until around 28 weeks along" Jessica told the twins who looked intrigued. Jackie loved that she had Jess around who was able to help her a lot due to her training to become a Medi witch at St Mungo's.

"Oh our little Bludger will let me feel him sooner than that he's a strong little fella like his dad" George smiled as he looked at his girlfriend grinning. Jackie giggled at George's nickname for the baby.

"Little Bludger!" Fred laughed "You called the baby your little Bludger"

"Yeah what's up with that" George laughed as he looked at his twin.

"Well he could be a chaser like his mum" Jackie laughed.

"Oh please you can't nickname the baby little Quaffle no Bludger is better he will be like his dad and favourite uncle" Fred decided as he looked at them grinning knowingly.

* * *

><p>The four hadn't been settled into their nightly game of exploding snap for long when they received a Floo call from Arthur.<p>

"Fred, George you there?" Arthur called his voice full of worry.

"Yeah dad what is it?" Fred asked as he jumped up.

"Look like you've seen a ghost" George said.

"You need to come quickly Floo to Professor McGonagall's office and she will let you in there's been an attack on Hogwarts they need more order members we will meet you there" he spoke before disappearing.

"Right come on then you heard him" Jackie said quickly grabbing her cloak and wrapping it around her.

"Jackie you can't go" George said.

"George I am coming if you like it or not" Jackie said reaching out for the Floo Powder and throwing it into the flames.

* * *

><p>It was Kingsley Shakelsbolt who met the Weasleys in McGonagall's office.<p>

"What's going on?" Molly asked him quickly.

"Death Eaters arrived and forced an attack on the school. I am afraid that we have some grave news" He spoke.

"What is it? My dad Tonks they're ok aren't they; they were on guard duty tonight? What about Bill, he was here as well tonight and Harry!" Jackie gasped starting to panic.

"Shhh" George soothed her as he wrapped his arm around her knowing that he needed to keep her calm.

"I'm afraid that Bill has been attacked by Fenir Greyback" Kingsley spoke. Molly and Fleur gasped.

"Bill I must ze him" Fleur spoke quickly.

"Me too where is he" Molly said as she pushed her way towards the door, she was about to open it when Kingsley spoke.

"Hospital wing. Im afraid that is not all though"

"Ron and Ginny there ok aren't they?" Arthur asked.

"Yes it is Professor Dumbledore I'm afraid he's been killed" Kingsley spoke gravely. The group stood open mouthed as they looked at Kingsley.

* * *

><p>When they reached the hospital wing, Molly, Arthur and Fleur pushed open the doors to the hospital ring and ran to Bill's side. The twins, Jackie and Jessica following behind them.<p>

"Molly, Arthur I am so sorry" Professor McGonagall spoke as she looked over at them.

"Bill oh Bill" Molly sobbed as she raced past Professor McGonagall to Bill's side and saw his mangled face. Remus and Tonks stood up and walked towards Jackie making room for Molly, Arthur and Fleur around his bedside.

"Dad" Jackie cried as she hugged him "I thought you'd been hurt that something had happened to you as well"

"I'm ok" he spoke gravely as he looked over at Bill as he stroked her back still devastated by Dumbledore's death.

"You said Greyback attacked him but that he had not transformed yet? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?" Arthur asked.

"We don't know yet" Professor McGonagall spoke looking helplessly at Lupin.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur. It's an odd case possibly unique. We don't know what his behaviour will be like when he wakes up…" Remus told Arthur sadly.

"And Dumbledore, Minerva is it true? Is he really?" Arthur spoke as if he did not want to believe what had happened what Kingsley had just told him and the dark mark that they could see over the tower as they made their way to the Hospital Wing.

"Dumbledore gone" Arthur whispered as he looked down. Molly was beside herself at Bills bedside.

"Of course it doesn't matter how he looks it's not really important … but he was a very handsome little boy … always very handsome and he was going to be married" she sobbed.

"And what do you mean by zat!" Fleur exclaimed.

Jackie and the others stepped back to leave them to argue.

"You ok sis" George asked Ginny as they approached her and Harry. "Harry?" Ginny stood up and hugged George tightly not saying a word.

"Oh don't cry sis" Fred spoke as he joined the hug and ruffled Ginny's hair.

"I'm not" Ginny huffed as she looked up at them she moved away from the twins and looked at Jackie before rushing to her.

"You're pregnant!" she gasped.

"Yes" Jackie said as she smiled at her.

"You should have said" Ginny said as she put her hand on Jackie's stomach and looked back and forth between her and George.

"We wanted to tell you and Ron in person" George told his sister.

No sooner had Molly and Fleur made up then Tonks was now raging at Remus.

"You see!" Tonks said her voice strained "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different!" Lupin said "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely…"

"But I don't care either! I don't care! I've told you a million times!" Tonks raged.

"And I've told you a million times… that I am too old too poor too dangerous for you" he spoke looking at the ground refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Dad don't be ridiculous you need to stop being stupid about this" Jackie spoke up as she looked at him.

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this Remus" Molly said looking over her shoulder at him.

"I am not being Ridiculous" Remus frowned "Tonks deserves somebody young somebody whole"

"But she wants you. And after all, Remus young and whole men do not necessarily remain so" he spoke sadly gesturing to his son.

"This is not the moment to discuss it. Dumbledore is dead" Remus spoke.

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anyone to think that there were a little more love in the world" Professor McGonagall spoke up as she looked at Remus.


	17. Chapter 17  A Wedding

**Chapter 17**

It was a few days after Dumbledore's funeral when early one Sunday morning Jackie who was peacefully reading one of the Muggle novel's Hermione had given her when she was interrupted by her father and Tonks rushing in through the door connecting the flat and the shop.

"Jackie come quick" Remus said as he looked at her.

"What is it dad? What's going on? Is everything ok?" Jackie asked the flurry of questions in a panic.

"Everything's great Jackie come on" Tonks said as she smiled at her.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked quickly using her wand to transfigure her pyjamas to something more suitable.

"You'll see" Remus smiled at her as he took her hand and together the three of them dashed from the flat.

* * *

><p>"Nymphadora what is going on?" Andromeda asked her daughter. Tonks face and hair both flashed red as she glared at her mother.<p>

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks yelled.

"Tonks dear would you care to explain what is going on?" Ted asked.

"This is Remus and Jackie. Now mum, dad, Jackie we owe you an explanation about why we have brought you all here" Tonks said as she looked at them still holding Remus hand tightly in her own. "We are getting married"

"Oh my god" Jackie squealed excitedly. "Dad I never thought I'd see the day it's about time"

"Now now love" Remus said as he looked at her.

"Love may we have a word" Andromeda said as she looked at the couple and then back to her daughter once away from Jackie and Remus she spoke again. "Are you sure that this is you know…"

"A wise idea" her father finished his eyes glancing sideways towards Remus.

"YES IT IS A PERFECTLY GOOD IDEA ONE THAT I DECIDED UPON!" Tonks shrieked her anger rising once more.

"Tonks love maybe this isn't a good idea" Remus spoke as he walked towards them looking at her parent's nervously.

"NO REMUS!" Tonks shrieked "we are not backing out of this now I love you Remus Lupin I'm going to marry you whether you like it or not!"

"I won't let him not marry you don't worry" Jackie said as she walked over and smirked at her father.

"Please Mr and Mrs Tonks he has raised me for most of my life and has never hurt me he is kind, loving, caring, brave, funny and I love him I have never seen either of them as happy as they are together even if they do drive each other crazy at times" Jackie said as she smiled at her.

"Oh dear" Andromeda said as she smiled at Jackie softly then looked at her daughter. "You have our blessing love if this is what you want"

"Oh mum of course it is thank you" Tonks smiled as she hugged her parent's.

* * *

><p>"Uhm hmm are you ready" the usual ministry aid that had officiated Dumbledore's funeral spoke as he apparated into the garden of Jackie's childhood home with her father and looked at the gathered group.<p>

"Yes" Remus spoke a little more confidently this time as he took Tonks hand and walked towards him.

Jackie, Andromeda and Ted took their places Jackie beside her father and Andromeda and Ted behind their only daughter.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." He spoke as he looked at the pair of them holding his wand in front of the couple and over their entwined hands. "Do you Remus John Lupin take Nymphadora Tonks to be your magically bonded wife"

"I do" Remus said Jackie had tears running down her face as she rested her hands on her bump smiling happily.

"Do you Nymphadora Tonks take Remus John Lupin to be your magically bonded husband"

"I do" Tonks smiled.

"Then I pronounce you Wizard and wife" the minister announced with a wave of his wands the identical rings appeared on Remus and Tonks wedding fingers glittering and shining magically as they did so. Remus pulled Tonks to him and kissed her deeply not thinking about anything else but the fact that she was now his wife as he did so.

Jackie and Andromeda were both in tears at this point and were led away by Ted who decided that it was best to leave the couple in peace and escort Jackie back to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>It was later that day when Jackie made her way into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes with Andromeda and Ted after enjoying ice cream in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour on Diagon Alley while discussing the wedding and getting to know each other. Jackie was pleased to have met another member of the Black family who wasn't obsessed about Purebloods. She had found out that Andromeda although placed in Slytherin had always shared the same views as Sirius in fact it was her father who had given her the confidence to marry Ted despite the fact that he was a Muggle.<p>

"Oi Jackie where've you been?" Fred exclaimed as she walked inside.

"It's about time we wondered where you had got up to" George smiled as he walked towards her and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"Fred, George this is Ted and Andromeda, Tonk's parents and I guess you could call them my new grandparent's in law" Jackie said with a smile.

"MARRIED!" the twins exclaimed "Remus and Tonks got married I thought your dad…" they began.

"Sorry they do this all the time, speaking together" Jackie laughed as she stopped the twins from continuing. "Yes they got married Tonks must have finally convinced him"

"Merlin's beard I wasn't expecting that when we let them up to the flat this morning" George laughed.

"We weren't expecting it either completely and utterly took us by surprise" Ted laughed. "This is some shop you have" he smiled looking around at the joke objects. "Wow you even have Muggle jokes"

"Our dad's favourite he loves Muggles" Fred said smiling at Ted.

"Oh yes you will get on finely with Arthur you should get to see them soon with baby on the way and another wedding on the cards of course you will both be around to share" Jackie smiled putting her hands on her bump.

**A/N**

_**Thanks for the feedback that I've been receiving and sorry that this chapter is short but I thought that this was the right place to end this particular chapter.**_

_**However I do have a few little spoilers to share with you for future chapters so if you don't want to see these look away:**_

_**"Why can't I go George" Jackie cried as she pleaded with her boyfriend.**_

_**"Because you are not going on a rescue mission this dangerous not in your condition" George told her as he looked at her seriously.**_

_**"But George" Jackie exclaimed.**_

_**"Jackie no I'm not having you put yourself in danger like that please will you just stay here" he pleaded with her.**_

_**"Dad tell him" Jackie cried as she looked at Remus as he walked in.**_

_**"I agree with him on this Jackie absolutely no!" Remus told her sternly.**_

_**"This is so unfair!" she exclaimed storming out of the house.**_

* * *

><p><p>

_**"What no way I am not leaving you" George said as he clung onto Jackie's hand as everyone gathered in the Room of Requirement.**_

_**"Don't worry George I'll be with her" Fred told his brother.**_

_**"Yeah but Fred I don't want to be away from you either. Can't we all go in the same group" he protested.**_

_**"It will be fine George ill protect her" Fred said as he wrapped his arm around Jackie who was glancing at George not wanting to let go of his hand as Fred led her away to follow the others.**_

_**"Fred, Jackie wait!" George exclaimed with that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her just like he had done for their first kiss in this very room "I love you" he told her and with that the groups separated and went off their separate ways.**_


	18. Chapter 18  Leaving for Harry

**Chapter 18**

_**Friday 26th July 2007**_

Fred, George, Jackie, Jessica and the rest of the Weasleys minus Charlie who was still in Romania sat at the Burrow awaiting the arrival of the rest of the Order minus Harry for their final order meeting before Harry was to be picked up from Pivot Drive.

"You're positively glowing Jackie" Hermione said as she smiled at her as they sat and waited she had arrived only yesterday having left her parent's house for the Burrow after erasing there memory and ensuring that they left for Australia out of harm's way.

"Thanks Hermione it's still pretty shocking I mean I will probably have to leave work in a few months because of it" Jackie said as she rested her hand on her bump.

"Of course you will you need to rest now don't you, you really shouldn't be there any longer you need to…" George began protectively. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"George I am pregnant not an invalid it's not like I'm playing Quidditch is it" Jackie sighed as she leaned into his side.

"Ok Ok you can all catch up later we have a meeting to be getting on with here" came Moody's booming voice from the kitchen.

"So we are all agreed then Fleur, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Mundungus will take the polyjuice and act as our Harry's then we have Arthur, Bill, Kingsley, Remus, Hagrid, Tonks and myself flying" Moody addressed the group shortly after as they stood in the kitchen. Molly looked a little frantic and unnerved about the idea of letting so many of her children be put in harm's way sensing her apprehension Arthur had his hand on her shoulder. Jackie was looking at Moody shaking her head.

"But I'm not on there no offense Mundungus but you've hardly been reliable why can't I go Harry means just as much to me…" Jackie began to object.

"You can't go Jackie you're pregnant" George began.

"You're in no condition to fly or duel" Remus pointed out looking at his daughter.

"But" Jackie began to object.

"No it's too risky you are staying here at the Burrow with Molly, Jessica and Ginny waiting for us to arrive back" Moody said before turning to look at Kingsley. "Now Kingsley have you managed to get the Port Key's sorted?"

"Got them sorted and ready for use this morning" Kingsley confirmed looking at Mad Eye seriously.

* * *

><p>The morning of the 27th of July Jackie was stood in the Weasley's kitchen her hand on her bump as she spoke to Jessica.<p>

"You and the baby ok?" Jessica asked her concerned.

"Yeah just I wish I could help I don't want to let him go alone Jessica I don't want to lose him. I feel like I should be helping I want to get Harry too" Jackie muttered the hundreds of thoughts that had been going through her head coming out.

"You can't Jackie you know that" Jessica said as she hugged her now why don't you go and sit down and I'll finish up in here" Jessica smiled at her as she went back to work helping Molly. Jackie walked into the living room when she saw Fred and George talking to her father.

"Hello love we are just getting ready to go" Remus said as he looked over at his daughter.

"George do you have to go" Jackie whispered as she looked at George.

"You know I do Jackie" George answered as he nodded.

"Why can't I go George" Jackie cried as she pleaded with her boyfriend.

"Because you are not going on a rescue mission this dangerous not in your condition!" George exclaimed as he looked at her seriously.

"But George!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Jackie NO! I'm not having you put yourself in danger like that please will you just stay here" he pleaded with her.

"Dad tell him" Jackie cried as she looked at Remus as he walked in.

"I agree with him on this Jackie absolutely no!" Remus told her sternly.

"This is so unfair!" she exclaimed storming out of the Burrow and into the garden.

"Ugh" George moaned running his hand through his ginger hair as he went to follow her.

"I'll go George" Remus said but Tonks who had overheard the discussion answered for them.

"Better leave it to me I don't think men especially the two of you who despite your better interests she thinks are against her at this moment" Tonks said as she looked at her husband and then to George before walking outside towards Jackie who was sat on a garden bench by Arthur's shed.

* * *

><p>"WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO SO RESTRICTIVE I'M PREGNANT IT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T…!" Jackie steamed Tonks couldn't help but laugh as she looked at her and sat down.<p>

"Sweetheart they are right and you know it" Tonks laughed.

"I know I just want to help" Jackie sighed.

"I know you do sweetheart but you need to stay here and rest we can't risk you or the baby getting hurt this is a really dangerous mission that we are going on. Besides I don't think Polyjuice is wise when you're pregnant" Tonks laughed as she put her arm around her.

"I could have been a protector I could have flown with George as my Harry" Jackie objected but even at this she couldn't help but laugh she knew that Tonks was right that they all were. "I just feel so useless being unable to help" she sighed.

"Jackie you have helped the order so much and you will be here with Molly helping her stay calm" Tonks told her.

"I think I'll need calming down as much as her" Jackie spoke as she looked up at her.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Jackie stepped back inside the Burrow with Tonks having calmed down slightly<p>

"Jackie you know we only want what's best for you and the baby don't you" George said as he walked over to her and put his hand on her rounded stomach, Remus nodded in agreement.

"I know I just want to be of more help I feel a bit useless stuck here" Jackie said.

"Nonsense dear you aren't being useless you're keeping me entertained and letting me look after my future grandchild we can bake cakes to feed the little one" Molly smiled as she walked over to them and rubbed Jackie's bump.

"See that Georgie Mum's fattening the baby up already" Fred laughed.

"Oh shut up Fred!" Molly frowned as she looked over at him.

"Joking!" Fred exclaimed holding his hand up in defeat.

"You just want the cakes for yourself" Jackie laughed as she looked at him.

"Who said something about cakes?" Ron asked as he stepped inside.

"Trust you to come running at the mere mention of food. Charming Ron, really charming" Ginny laughed as she rolled her eyes at her older sibling.

"Oh Haha Ginny" Ron turned to his younger sister glaring at her.

"Agh look at the time" Arthur spoke as he looked at the clock and then to the Weasley clock next to it all of the hands pointing at Mortal Peril as they had been for the past year.

"You're right we better be leaving or Mad Eye won't be pleased" Remus said as he looked over at Arthur.

"When is he pleased" Bill joked as he looked at them.

"Bill honestly" Molly reprimanded him but then she looked at her children and her husband amongst her friends and felt the tears sting her eyes. "Now take care all of you and bring back Harry safely but make sure that each and every one of you returns ill have some supper cooked and waited don't you worry" she said as she proceeded to hug her husband and then each of her sons.

Fred stood by Jessica whispering in her ear.

"I love you Jess" Fred said as he kissed her softly.

"Love you too please be careful" she whispered sadly.

"come on Jess this is me you know I will be no death eater's going to bring me down" Fred laughed winking at her before kissing her once more. This scene was mirrored by Jackie and George as he stood holding onto her as she cried her hormones all over the place.

"George I love you please don't leave me" she cried.

"I'm not going to baby I wouldn't dare leave you and little Bludger here would I" George said honestly as he leaned down and kissed her bump.

"Oh Georgie" Jackie cried just as her father walked over to her.

"I love you princess now don't you worry about us ok" Remus said as he hugged her.

"I'll try" Jackie whispered as she looked at him and nodded.

"George here is with me don't worry I'll take care of him" Remus told her he looked at her before following the others out of the house.

"I love you Jackie please don't worry I'll be fine I promise you" George told her one final time before leaving her Jackie watched him go and felt Ginny and Jessica's arms wrap around her shoulders as they saw the hands of Arthur, Bill, Fred, George and Ron change to travelling on the Weasley clock this was the only time their hands ever changed from Mortal Peril since that fateful day at the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short I know but I wanted to post this chapter and also the next chapterchapters are going to be quite long and have lots going on in them.**_

_**Enjoy and thanks for the reviews. **_


	19. Chapter 19  The Seven Harrys

**A/N : **

**_Thanks for those of you who reviewed my last chapter and those of you who have marked my story as a favourite etc. _**

**_This next chapter is rather long and their is a section marked with an asterix that is mainly the work of J K Rowling and also the WB scriptwriters etc etc. Although I have tried to make bits my own within this part. In addition to that I have included paragraphs from the Burrow as Molly, Ginny, Jackie and Jessica wait and also with George once they are in the air._**

**_Happy reading and sorry about the wait. All characters belong to the magnificent J K Rowling except Jackie and Jessica._**

**Chapter 19**

The second the twins and the rest of the order minus Harry had left for Privet Drive Jackie sank down into the chair silently. She was terrified, kept thinking to herself about something going wrong and about George and the others being out there without her and bringing Harry back. What happens if something were to happen and they got caught and followed what happened if a death eater thought that George, Fred or one of the others were Harry by mistake what happens if they managed to get hold of the real Harry.

"Here have some tea love it will make you feel better" Molly said handing her the steaming cup as she walked over to her.

"Thanks" Jackie whispered.

"How's the baby?" Ginny asked trying to change the topic of conversation to distract Jackie.

"Fidgeting" Jackie replied. Ginny put her hand on Jackie's stomach hopefully hoping that she too would be able to feel the baby but at this point it was only Jackie that had been able to hear the baby.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Pivot Drive the Order members that were collecting Harry had just arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive and started streaming inside. Of course Ron, Hermione and Hagrid had been first to greet him followed by the twins.<p>

"Harry!" the twins exclaimed smiling identically at him as he let them inside.

"Fred! George! What are you doing here as well I didn't expect everyone? I hope you haven't brought Jackie you know with…" Harry began as he looked around at everyone who was gathered.

"Do you honestly think I'd let her mate. She wanted to mind you. Bloody stubborn that one" George said.

"Like her father" Remus laughed as he walked in hand in hand with Tonks, followed by Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Mundungus and finally Mad Eye Moody.

*"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister?" he

called across the room.

"He can get along without me for one night," Kingsley spoke"You're more important."

"Harry, guess what?" said Tonks from her perch on top of the washing machine,and she wiggled her left hand at him; a ring glistened there.

"You got married?" Harry yelped, looking from her to Remus.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet."

"That's brilliant, congrat…" Harry began but was cut off by Moody.

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later," roared Moody over the hubbub, and silence fell in the kitchen. Moody dropped his sacks at his feet and turned to Harry. "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable offense to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of your protection, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless, seeing as your mother's charm does that already. What he's really done is to stop you getting out of here safely."

"Second problem: You're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."

"I don't…" Harry began.

"The Trace, the Trace!" said Mad-Eye impatiently. "The charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeen's, the way the Ministry finds out about underage magic! If you, or anyone around you, casts a spell to get you out of here, Thicknesse is going to know about it, and so will the Death Eaters."

"We can't wait for the Trace to break, because the moment you turn seventeen you'll lose all the protection your mother gave you. In short, Pius Thicknesse thinks he's got you cornered good and proper."

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"We're going to use the only means of transport left to us, the only ones the Trace can't detect, because we don't need to cast spells to use them: brooms, Thestrals, and Hagrid's motorbike. Now, your mother's charm will only break under two conditions: when you come of age, or" – Moody gestured around the pristine kitchen – "you no longer call this place home. You and your aunt and uncle are going your separate ways tonight, in the full understanding that you're never going to live together again, correct?" Harry nodded.

"So this time, when you leave, there'll be no going back, and the charm will break the moment you get outside its range. We're choosing to break it early, because the alternative is waiting for You-Know-Who to come and seize you the moment you turn seventeen.

"The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry: They think you're not leaving until the thirtieth. However, this is You-Know-Who we're dealing with, so we can't rely on him getting the date wrong; he's bound to have a couple of Death Eaters patrolling the skies in this general area, just in case. So, we've given a dozen different houses every protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be the place we're going to hide you, they've all got some connection with the Order: my house, Kingsley's place, Molly's Auntie Muriel's – you get the idea."

"Yeah," said Harry, not entirely truthfully, because he could still spot a gaping hole in the plan.

"You'll be going to Tonks's parents. Once you're within the boundaries of the protective enchantments we've put on their house you'll be able to use a Portkey to the Burrow. Any questions?"

"Er – yes," said Harry. "Maybe they won't know which of the twelve secure houses I'm heading for at first, but won't it be sort of obvious once" – he performed a quick headcount – "fourteen of us fly off toward Tonks's parents?"

"Ah," said Moody, "I forgot to mention the key point. Fourteen of us won't be flying to Tonks's parents. There will be seven Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a different safe house." From inside his cloak Moody now withdrew a flask of what looked like mud.

"No!" Harry said loudly, his voice ringing through the kitchen. "No way!"

"I told them you'd take it like this," said Hermione with a hint of complacency.

"If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives - !" Harry said.

"—because it's the first time for all of us," said Ron.

"This is different, pretending to be me –" Harry began.

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," said Fred earnestly.

"Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever." George finished but Harry did not smile back at them.

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair." Harry said.

"Well, that's the plan scuppered," George said sarcastically. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," said Fred.

"Funny," said Harry, "really amusing."

"If it has to come to force, then it will," growled Moody, his magical eye now quivering a little in its socket as he glared at Harry. "Everyone here's overage, Potter, and they're all prepared to take the risk." Mundungus shrugged and grimaced; the magical eye swerved sideways to glance at him out of the side of Moody's head. "Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now."

"But this is mad, there's no need –"Harry said looking around at everyone.

"No need!" snarled Moody. "With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on his side? Potter, if we're lucky he'll have swallowed the fake bait and he'll be planning to ambush you on the thirtieth, but he'd be mad not to have a Death Eater or two keeping an eye out, it's what I'd do. They might not be able to get at you or this house while your mother's charm holds, but it's about to break and they know the rough position of the place. Our only chance is to use decoys. Even You-Know-Who can't split himself into seven."

"So, Potter – some of your hair, if you please."

"No" Harry was staying still not cooperating.

"Miss Granger if you will" Moody said. Hermione walked past Harry pulling a clump of hair out of his head and taking it over to Moody.

"Blimey Hermione!" Harry whined.

"Straight in here, if you please." Mad Eye said. Hermione dropped the hairs into the potion. The moment it made contact with its surface, the potion began to froth and smoke, then, all at once, it turned a clear, bright gold.

"Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," said Hermione, before catching sight of Ron's raised eyebrows, blushing slightly, and saying, "Oh, you know what I mean – Goyle's potion tasted like bogies."

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please," said Moody. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Fleur lined up in front of Aunt Petunia's gleaming sink.

"We're one short," said Lupin.

"Here," said Hagrid gruffly, and he lifted Mundungus by the scruff of the neck and dropped him down beside Fleur, who wrinkled her nose pointedly and moved along to stand by Fred and George instead.

"I'm a soldier, I'd sooner be a protector," said Mundungus.

"Shut it," growled Moody. "As I've already told you, you spineless worm, any Death Eaters we run into will be aiming to capture Potter, not kill him. Dumbledore always said You-Know-Who would want to finish Potter in person. It'll be the protectors who have got the most to worry about, the Death Eaters'll want to kill them."

"For those of you haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before fair warning tastes like Goblin piss" Mad Eye told them as he looked at the group in front of him.

"Have a lot of experience with that do you Mad Eye?" Fred said as he took the potion. Moody starred at him. "Just trying to diffuse the tension!" he smelt the potion before taking a bit.

"Egh" Fred gasped as he passed the potion to George who took a sip and grimaced himself as the others each took a drink their reactions all similar. Soon Fred and George as well as the others had started to morph into Harry once they had transformed Fred and George turned to each other and said:

"Wow – we're identical!"

"I dunno, though, I think I'm still better-looking," said Fred, examining his reflection in the kettle.

"Bah," said Fleur, checking herself in the microwave door, "Bill, don't look at me I'm 'ideous."

"Those whose clothes are a bit roomy, I've got smaller here," said Moody indicating the first sack, "and vice versa. Don't forget the glasses, there's six pairs in the side pocket. And when you're dressed, there's luggage in the other sack.

"I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo," said Ron, looking down at his bare chest.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," said Hermione, as she put on glasses.

* * *

><p>Once dressed, the fake Harrys took rucksacks and owl cages, each containing a stuffed snowy owl, from the second sack.<p>

"Good," said Moody, as at last seven dressed, bespectacled, and luggage-laden Harrys faced him. "The pairs will be as follows: Mundungus will be traveling with me, by broom –"

"Why'm I with you?" grunted the Harry nearest the back door.

"Because you're the one that needs watching," growled Moody, and sure enough, his magical eye did not waver from Mundungus as he continued, "Arthur and Fred –"

"I'm George," said Fred "Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?"

"Sorry, George –" Moody said.

"I'm only yanking your wand, I'm Fred really –" Fred laughed.

"Enough messing around!" snarled Moody. "The other one – George or Fred or whoever you are – you're with Remus. Miss Delacour –"

"I'm taking Fleur on a thestral," said Bill. "She's not that fond of brooms." Fleur walked over to stand beside him.

"Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by thestral –" Moody said.

"Which leaves you and me, Ron!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a mug tree as she waved at him.

"An' you're with me, Harry. That all righ'?" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious.

"We'll be on the bike, brooms an' thestrals can't take me weight, see. Not a lot o' room on the seat with me on it, though, so you'll be in the sidecar."

"That's great," said Harry, not altogether truthfully.

"We think the Death Eaters will expect you to be on a broom," said Moody, who seemed to guess how Harry was feeling. "Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you he's never mentioned before, so if we do run into any Death Eaters, we're betting they'll choose one of the Potters who looks at home on a broomstick. All right then," he went on, tying up the sack with the fake Potters' clothes in it and leading the way back to the door, "I make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. No point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come looking.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they've left yet" Jackie said as she looked around.<p>

"No they were due to fly in a few minutes" Molly said as she looked over at the clock.

"What if something happens" Jessica said.

"They'll be fine let's try and not think about it how about we plan the wedding and the baby oh I can show you all how to knit some clothes for the baby" Molly said trying to keep herself busy as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Three minutes later Mad Eye looked at everyone as they gathered outside ready to leave "All right, then." said Moody. "Everyone ready, please. I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost." Everybody motioned their heads.<p>

"Remember hold tight and keep your eyes open and alert" Lupin instructed George. George nodded as he put his arms around Lupin's side and grabbed hold of the broom tightly.

"Good luck, everyone," shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One … two .. THREE."*

They took to the air and the second they had broken through the protective enchantment all hell broke lose as they found themselves being ambused.

"Watch out!" George called out to Fred and his father as he saw a green light heading towards them. His father swerved the broom as Fred fired Protego stopping the spell from hitting them.

* * *

><p>At the Burrow Molly, Ginny, Jackie and Jessica sat waiting anxiously. The rings on the girls fingers that the twins had brought them a few years earlier glowing bright red and sending tingling sensations through them.<p>

"Jackie" Jessica whispered.

"I know" Jackie said back "Something's happened I know it" she cried.

"It will be fine" Ginny said as she looked at them determined that nothing would happen. Your rings and the clock have been showing and warning about danger for the past year. No it's all going to be fine" she spoke stubbornly. Jackie felt a rush of pain through her skin as the ring glowed she shut her eyes and said a silent prayer for George, her father and the others.

"Oh please let them be ok".

* * *

><p>They hadn't been fighting for long when George spotted Severus Snape his former teacher the man who had killed Albus Dumbledore looking back at them his hood having fallen back from his head. George was about to fire a spell at him but Snape got their quicker.<p>

"Sectumsempra!" George and Remus heard him shout. Remus tried to go faster to fly out of the way but the next thing they knew George felt the side of his face contort in pain and his hearing go. His vision was blurring and he felt like he was going to fall from the broom. He wasn't aware of what was happening anymore all that he could see was images of Fred, Jackie, his family and friends his whole life flashing before his eyes. He could see images of his and Jackie son before him red hair like him, blue eyes like his mother and then everything went blank.


	20. Chapter 20  A Missing Ear

Chapter 20

_They hadn't been fighting for long when George spotted Severus Snape his former teacher the man who had killed Albus Dumbledore looking back at them his hood having fallen back from his head. George was about to fire a spell at him but Snape got their quicker._

_"Sectumsempra!" George and Remus heard him shout. Remus tried to go faster to fly out of the way but the next thing they knew George felt the side of his face contort in pain and his hearing go. His vision was blurring and he felt like he was going to fall from the broom. He wasn't aware of what was happening anymore all that he could see was images of Fred, Jackie, his family and friends his whole life flashing before his eyes. He could see images of his and Jackie son before him red hair like him, blue eyes like his mother and then everything went blank._

The next thing Remus was aware of George was slumped against him unconscious and his thick red blood dripping onto Remus body. The weight of George was pushing Remus forward and he had to struggle to keep control of the broom while making sure to keep a tight hold on George. He was injured and in bad shape but he would get his future son in law home to his daughter he had promised her that and he wasn't going to break his promise to her if it was the last thing he did. He wanted to go after Snape for hurting him just like he had killed Dumbledore but he knew now that he could not make chase he could not go after him or George would be gone.

Not far away Fred and his dad were in a battle of their own against their own death eaters Fred firing spell after spell at his would be attackers.

"Stupefy!" he shouted casting his spell and then following it with "Protego!" protecting himself and his dad from their opponents spells.

He stopped suddenly as his head started to pound and his heart started to beat rapidly in his chest and he felt like he was suddenly going to faint. Fred knew what this meant something had happened to his twin, something was wrong with George. Fred felt like his world was about to fall apart he just prayed and hoped that George would be ok he couldn't deal with it if he wasn't. He would rather die himself than to cope with having to lose his twin. Not George his brother, best friend. His brother that was due to marry and have a child with his childhood sweetheart, he couldn't live without him.

* * *

><p>At the Burrow Jackie was pacing now she was positive that they should be back now and yet the only people in the Burrow where still her, Ginny, Jessica and Molly.<p>

"Sit down Jackie please I know that we are all worried but you need to take it easy" Jessica told her.

"I'm fine" Jackie whispered as she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly and continued to pace.

It wasn't long before they finally heard something outside and flashes of light. The four all looked up and looked at each other.

"Is that them!" Jackie exclaimed.

The four of them made their way outside and looked down at the rusty old oil can that was lying on the floor. Molly gulped.

"That should have been Tonks and Ron's" She teared up and was struggling to hold It together for the younger girls.

"I'm sure they'll be ok" Ginny said but her own voice was laced with fear.

"Who's due back next?" Jessica asked.

"Fred and Arthur" Jackie said as she looked at them. "Due back any moment" Just then their was another flash as a second port key landed back at the Burrow.

"Where are they!" Jessica started to sob as she saw that the old trainer was lying on the ground with not a soul in sight.

"They'll be ok they probably just got holed up I'm sure" Jackie said but she too was worrying and on the verge of tears as she wrapped her arms around Jessica.

"We should all go back inside and wait" Molly cried tears rolling down her face as she rushed inside and back to the washing up the girls following behind.

* * *

><p>"I think so someone's definitely outside" Ginny said rushing to the doorway not long after.<p>

"Ginny wait!" Molly exclaimed rushing to Ginny's side as Jessica and Jackie rushed to join them the four girls quickly making their way outside where the saw the unmistakeable figure of Hagrid and Harry.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" Molly cried.

"Dad, George the others have you seen them" Jackie cried.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry panted. Their blank and grim faces told Harry all he needed to know

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry told her, "We were surrounded the moment we took off – they knew it was tonight – I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us –"

"Thank goodness you're all right," Molly said.

"Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" asked Hagrid a little shakily, "Fer medicinal purposes?"

She could have summoned it by magic, but as she hurried back toward the crooked house, Jackie knew that she wanted to hide her face. Harry turned to Ginny, Jackie and Jessica and looked at them for information.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them," Ginny said, pointing at a rusty oil can lying on the ground nearby.

"And that one," she pointed at an ancient trainer "should have been Dad and Fred's; they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were third and," she checked her watch, "if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute." Molly reappeared carrying a bottle of brandy, which she handed to Hagrid. He uncorked it and drank it straight down in one.

"Mum!" shouted Ginny pointing to a spot several feet away. A blue light had appeared in the darkness: It grew larger and brighter, and Lupin and George appeared, spinning and then falling.

"DAD! GEORGE!" Jackie screamed racing towards them she paused in horror for a moment as she saw even in the dark midnight skies that something was wrong George was unconscious his face covered in blood as Lupin supported him.

"Here quick into the house!" Lupin cried Harry ran forward and seized George's legs. Together, he and Lupin carried George into the house and through the kitchen to the living room, where they laid him on the sofa. Jackie nearly collapsed onto the floor as they passed her and Ginny and Jessica quickly helped her supporting her and leading her inside to the house.

Once inside she rushed to his side where he lay on the sofa and crouched down beside him grabbing hold of his hand.

As the lamplight fell across George's head Jackie gasped her stomach churning she felt sick to her stomach. One of George's ears was missing. The side of his head and neck were drenched in wet, shockingly scarlet blood. Although Jackie wasn't a healer she knew what this meant and it wasn't good. She grabbed her stomach and felt herself being sick on the floor beside the sofa.

"George" She sobbed as she took his hand again "Please George please be ok please wake up" she sobbed "Me and your baby, our baby need you please don't do this to us"

Molly and Jessica were beside her trying all that they could to try and heal George's wound and reverse the spell. But despite everything despite Jessica's healing skills as a trainee Mediwitch nothing was working.

Jackie was completely oblivious to everything else the only thing she could see was George lying their bloody and still she couldn't hear a thing over than tingling as if nothing else mattered and at that moment in time it didn't to her. She didn't notice Lupin grabbing hold of Harry and pushing him by the wall to question him.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Harry asked as he made his way back inside shortly after.<p>

Molly looked around and said, "I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could've been so much worse . . . . He's alive." Jackie started to sob once more and threw her head down into his lap clutching his hand tightly. She just wanted him to wake up.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Thank God. I'm sorry Jackie"

"Don't Harry it's not your fault" Jackie whispered looking back up and speaking through her tears as she looked at him.

"Did I hear someone else in the yard?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione and Kingsley," said Harry.

"Thank goodness," Ginny whispered.

Suddenly they were interrupted by loud shouts and Jackie recognised them as Arthur who she'd only ever heard shout at Percy.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!" He burst into the living room, his bald patch gleaming with sweat, his spectacles askew, Fred right behind him both pale but uninjured. Fred looked in horror down at his twin he had been unable to speak since he had experienced the aching in his heart and had known that something wasn't right with his twin.

"Arthur!" sobbed Molly. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Oh Fred your alright" Jessica gasped rushing to embrace him he hugged her tightly but quickly got down beside his twin and Jackie he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How is he?" Arthur asked. Molly was about to reply when George started to stir.

George could feel the pain ripping through his body and could start to hear again ever so slightly. He could feel tears soaking onto his hands and could smell Jackie beside him he knew that they were her tears and that it was her head draped over his lap. He opened his eyes slowly.

"How you feeling Georgie?" whispered Fred finding his voice again. George's fingers groped for the side of his head. He knew then what had happened but he would not let it show the horror that he felt at it.

"Saintlike," he murmured as he looked up.

"Come again" Fred said.

"Saintlike," repeated George, looking up at his brother. "You see. . . I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?" he pointed at the gaping hole where his ear should have been. Molly and Jackie started to sob harder than ever. Colour flooded Fred's pale face.

"Pathetic," he told George. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humour before you, you go for holey?"

"Ah well," said George, grinning at his tear-soaked mother. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum." He looked down at his fiancée who was sobbing in his lap. "It's ok Jackie I'm fine don't cry I'm fine see" he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. Looking around the room he looked at Harry "Hi, Harry – you are Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry, moving closer to the sofa.

"Well, at least we got you back okay," said George. "Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?"

"They're not back yet, George," Molly said George's grin faded. Jackie's heart sank as she looked up from George's lap and at her father she somehow managed to find her feet and flung her arms around her dad.

"Oh dad" she hugged him tightly he held onto her supportively. She knew that Tonks and Ron would be ok they had to be. "She will be ok you know Tonks she's strong and so is Ron" she whispered but the tears still fell.

"I know sweetheart" Remus said stroking her hair back Jackie pulled apart and made her way back over to the sofa as Remus went outside again.

"Jackie come here" George said as he gingerly lifted up his legs for her to slide in beside him. His head now wrapped in bandages that Molly and Jessica had magically wrapped on him.

"I love you" Jackie whispered as she slid in beside him. "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley" Jackie whispered feasibly as she looked at where she had been sick beside the sofa.

"Oh love don't worry about it" Molly comforted she muttered a cleaning spell removing the blood and sick stains from the sofa and floor.

"I love you Jackie you and little Bludger I told you that I'd make it back didn't I. Even if it's without one ear" George laughed light heartedly Jackie snuggled into his side as he placed a hand on her bump.

* * *

><p>Jackie and Jessica were talking as Fred and George joked with each other sharing a laugh as they could hear everyone outside and knew that their brothers and the others must be back.<p>

But as they entered the four stopped and looked up their faces sombre. The twins quickly searched the room to see who was standing with them and who wasn't.

"What's wrong?" said Fred, scanning their faces as they entered, "What's happened? Who's -?"

"Mad-Eye," said Arthur "Dead." The twins' grins turned to grimaces of shock and Jackie and Jessica started to cry silently once more. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was crying silently into a handkerchief: She had been close to Mad-Eye, Hagrid, who had sat down on the floor in the corner where he had most space, was dabbing at his eyes with his tablecloth-sized handkerchief.

Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of fire-whisky and some glasses.

"Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand, he sent the full glasses soaring

Through the room to each of them apart from Jackie, holding one aloft and shouting "Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," they all said, and drank.

"Mad-Eye," echoed Hagrid, a little late, with a hiccup. The firewhisky seared Harry's throat. It seemed to burn feeling back into him, dispelling the numbness and sense of unreality firing him with something that was like courage.

"So Mundungus disappeared?" said Lupin, who had drained his own glass in one.

The atmosphere changed at once. Everybody looked tense, watching Lupin, both wanting him to go on, it seemed to Harry, and slightly afraid of what they might hear.

"I know what you're thinking," said Bill, "and I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared, and in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them. It was enough to makeanyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," sniffed Tonks.

"Mad-Eye said he'd expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away he switched to Kingsley. . . . "

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," snapped Fleur, "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey know we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan." She glared around at them all, tear tracks still etched on her beautiful face, silently daring any of them to contradict her. Nobody did. The only sound to break the silence was that of Hagrid hiccupping from behind his handkerchief.

"No," Harry said aloud "I mean . . . if somebody made a mistake," Harry went on, "and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault," he repeated, again a little louder than he would usually have spoken. "We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

More silence followed his words.

"Well said, Harry," said Fred unexpectedly.

"Year, 'ear, 'ear," said George, with half a glance at Fred, the corner of whose mouth twitched. Lupin was wearing an odd expression as he looked at Harry. It was close to pitying.

"You think I'm a fool?" demanded Harry.

"No, I think you're like James," said Remus, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonour to mistrust his friends." He turned to bill "There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether –"

"No," said Bill at once, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" said Tonks and Fleur together.

"Mad-Eye's body," said Remus. "We need to recover it."

"Can't it - ?" began Molly with an appealing look at Bill.

"Wait?" said Bill, "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"

Nobody spoke. Lupin and Bill said their goodbyes and left leaving the others alone.

* * *

><p>They stayed at the Burrow that night and after Jackie's tears and pleads that she would not leave George's side Molly had let her sleep with George in the twin's room along with Jessica on the condition that the door be left over. Once George could see that his twin and Jessica were asleep he turned to Jackie squeezing her hand tightly.<p>

"You ok George?" she asked worriedly a few tears falling down her face.

"You still want to marry me don't you" he asked her despite the fact that his confidence had been shining through earlier despite his new appearance as soon as it was just them he found a new insecurity beating at him.

"George of course I do what do you take me for!" Jackie gasped her voice strained like it was about to break down in sobs once more.

"I know Jackie I know I'm sorry I just well look at me" he said pointing to his ear.

"You are still the same gorgeous, caring, charming and hilarious George that I fell in love with and nothing will change that ever" Jackie said clearly as she looked deeply into his eyes. Leaning over she kissed him deeply on the lips before snuggling down in his arms. "George" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you please don't leave me" she said softly.

"I love you too and I won't I promise" he told her stroking her hair softly as the pair of them fell into slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for the reviews hope that you will like the chapter hopefully more up tomorrow. Again a lot of this content was linked in with the wonderful works of J K Rowling and the WB Producers as well as my own ideas. I do not own any of the characters apart from Jackie and Jessica as much as I want George as my husband and Remus as my father. :P<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21  Aunt Muriel

**Chapter 21**

_The hood flew off the Death Eater that George was fighting as Remus flew the broom and George was looking directly at Severus Snape the man that had killed Dumbledore his former teacher a professor who had given himself and Fred most of their detentions. George shot at him but his spell was blocked._

"_Sectumsempra!" Snape roared as he fired the spell directly at George the side of his face contorting with pain._

"George wake up" Jackie shook her boyfriend awake Fred stood beside their bed in concern.

"Georgie it's us are you ok?" Fred asked concerned.

"Nightmare" George whispered as he looked back at them.

"It's ok George your safe" Jackie hugged him tightly.

"Jess has gone to fix you some potion" Fred told his twin as he looked at him. George nodded as he looked at them.

"What would have happened if it was worse if I'd fallen and left you and the baby behind. I shouldn't have gone but I did" George gulped.

"George don't you dare say that! Don't blame yourself you went out their tonight just like I had wanted to, to rescue Harry and bring him here safely you knew that there was risks that's why you all went and yet you still wanted to put yourself on the line for him. What you did George was heroic so don't you dare say that you shouldn't have gone. Although I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you I would have been proud of you for being a hero and I'd make sure our son knew that" Jackie said as she clasped his hand tightly tears falling from her eyes. George hugged her tightly showering her hair in kisses. Fred walked back over to his bed to let the couple have their moment.

* * *

><p>Later that next day Jackie, Jessica and the twins had returned to the flat in Diagon Alley remaining there until the day of Harry's birthday, the day before the wedding.<p>

"I can't wait it's going to be so exciting to have things to celebrate Harry coming of age, the wedding tomorrow oh I can't wait" Jackie was ecstatic as she packed their things for their extended stay at the Burrow over the course of the next few days. Jessica had already left to meet with Fleur and her parents at the Burrow. While the twins had just finished up in the shop and joined Jackie upstairs.

"You can always celebrate with us around" Fred said cheerily.

"Yeah we always turn those frowns upside down" George added walking over to his fiancée and kissing her softly "and I can always cheer you up later if being around the two of us together doesn't work"

"Oh George" Jackie giggled blushing.

"I don't need to be seeing that" Fred laughed as he walked into his bedroom.

"Good can let me do this" George laughed at his twin before tipping Jackie back gently and kissing her deeply. Jackie gasped at the sensation but enjoyed it none the less.

"You're going to have to get used to your mummy and daddy being all over each other Bludger" Fred said as he emerged again with a bag from his and Jessica's room.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Harry" Jackie greeted as they arrived at the Burrow shortly after.<p>

"Thanks Jackie how's the baby?" Harry asked as he smiled at her.

"Good thank you Harry he's being a bit of a handful though" Jackie said.

"Well I think that's a given seeing who his father is" Charlie smiled as he walked by.

"Charlie!" Jackie and the twins exclaimed having not seen him for over a year.

"Well look at you Jackie so the rumours where true" he laughed as he looked at them.

"Obviously!" Fred exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"You look great Jacks and congratulations to the both of you on the engagement" he smiled at them and hugged Jackie.

"Thanks Charlie" Jackie and George said looking at him. Molly looked over at her children and smiled although she looked rather flustered obviously having been rushing around.

"Jackie dear you should sit down you're five months pregnant sweetheart" she said as she rushed over to her and hugged her before looking at her son. "George you make sure she gets comfortable and that you're looking after her" she instructed him sternly.

"Yes mum" George said as he rolled his eyes and led Jackie into the living room.

* * *

><p>By half past seven in the evening everyone was seated at the tables outside apart from Arthur who had not yet arrived home from work. Molly was looking extremely flustered.<p>

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," she called to the garden at large after a moment or two. "He must have been held up at - oh!"

They all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Arthur's voice.

"Minister of Magic coming with me."

The Patronus dissolved into thin air, leaving Fleur's family peering in astonishment at the place where it had vanished. It was the only the members of the Order of the Phoenix who used their Patronus as a form of communication so this was a new concept for Fleur's parents and sister.

"We shouldn't be here," said Remus at once. "Harry - I'm sorry - I'll explain some other time-" He seized Tonks's wrist and pulled her away; they reached the fence, climbed over it, and vanished from sight. Molly looked bewildered.

"Dad why did he just go like that" Jackie was saying to George.

"The Minister - but why-? I don't understand-" Molly said.

But there was no time to discuss the matter; a second later, Arthur had appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognizable by his mane of grizzled hair. As they walked across the Burrows grounds towards them.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party." His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch cake. "Many happy returns."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" said Ron, sounding surprised. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?' he demanded of Arthur

"Yes, of course," said Arthur who looked nervous. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Jackie saw Arthur and Molly exchange worried looks as Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way into the house.

"Ear Freddie?" George said with a grin looking at his twin.

"Of course Georgie" Fred smiled as he looked at him and together they pulled the extendable ears out of their pockets and proceeded to the door.

"Honestly boys" Jackie said as she looked at them.

"They never change" Jess agreed but none the less Jackie and Jess made their way towards them after Ginny who had rushed to follow her twins.

Molly stood from the table and Jackie was positive that she was going to scream at the twins and get rid of the ears. However both the twins and Jackie as well as the rest of those gathered at the table were shocked when she looked at the twins and put her face by the ear.

"What?" Molly asked as she looked at everyone as they looked at her. "I need to hear what he's asking my boy don't I and dear Hermione and Harry they are all only just of age. I mean its Harry's birthday" she threw her reasons to them and then turned her attention back towards the ear.

"Who'd have thought eh" the twins laughed as they looked at her and smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day at the Burrow George made his way downstairs brushing his teeth when he saw his little sister kissing Harry he'd thought that they had broken up and here they were kissing. He crept over to the kitchen sink and took the mug of tea that was waiting for him proceeding to stick the tooth brush he had been using through the gap in his bandage and the hole that was now where his ear had been. Harry and Ginny pulled apart and looked towards him.<p>

"Morning" George said as he winked at them a grin on his face as he sipped his tea. But then he looked towards Harry almost warningly leaving the couple rather confused about if George was going to shout at Harry for messing his sister around or clap him on the back. Ginny found herself quite relieved that it was one of the twins that found them that morning as although they were protective they were nowhere near as bad as the others when it came to these matters and instead usually used these things to wind her up.

* * *

><p>By 3pm Fred and George were outside with Harry disguised as Barney Weasley and Ron as they waited to escort the wedding guests.<p>

"When I get married," said Fred, tugging at the collar of his own robes, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body Bird Curse on Mum until it's all over."

"She wasn't too bad this morning, considering," said George. "Cried a bit about Percy not being here, but who wants him. Although I hope she won't be like that when I get married. Oh blimey, brace yourselves, here they come, look."

Brightly coloured figures were appearing, one by one out of nowhere at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, which began to snake its way up through the garden toward the marquee. Exotic flowers and bewitched birds fluttered on the witches' hats, while precious gems glittered from many of the wizards 'cravats; a hum of excited chatter grew louder and louder, drowning the sound of the bees as the crowd approached the tent.

* * *

><p>Inside the house where Fleur along with her bridesmaid's Ginny, Gabrielle, Jessica and Jackie were getting ready the twins Great Auntie Muriel had just handed Fleur her tiara and having spotted sight of Jackie stormed over to her.<p>

"Pregnant out of wedlock good lord why on earth would you do such a thing child!" she exclaimed looking at Jackie. Jackie looked taken aback as she looked at her not sure what to say.

"Erm well we are engaged" she said showing her the ring on her finger.

"MOLLY HAVE YOU NOT TOLD YOUR SONS HOW TO BEHAVE AND ACT!" Muriel screeched as she looked at Molly then Jackie "Which one is the father by the way?" she asked.

"George" Molly answered for her "and I'm proud to be getting a grandson" she finished as she looked at her aunt then walked over to Jackie whose hormones had now got the better of her and she had started to cry as Muriel made her way outside.

"Jackie don't cry it will ruin your make up" Ginny said as she hugged her.

"It's ok sweetie ignore my aunt" Molly soothed lovingly.

* * *

><p>Outside Fred and George were making their way back towards the twins when Muriel approached.<p>

"George what on earth have you done that for your ears are lopsided" she spoke the twins ignored her muttering obscenities about her as they made their way towards the others to over here Ron speaking to Hermione.

"Don't take it personally, she's rude to everyone," said Ron.

"Talking about Muriel?" inquired George, re-emerging from the marquee with Fred. "Yeah, she's just told me my ears are lopsided. Old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," conceded George.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," said Fred. "He used to down an entire bottle of Firewhiskey, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his –"

"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," said Hermione, while Harry roared with laughter. "Oh George you may want to go and see Jackie Muriel wasn't to kind when she saw her condition.

"Stupid old bat" George muttered as he made his way inside to find Jackie.

"Ignore her Jackie the silly old bat doesn't know what she's talking about" Jackie recognised George's soft voice as she sat in the twins room crying. She felt him sit down beside her on the bed.

"I know I just" Jackie cried

"No don't let her words get to you. She doesn't know what she's talking about she just proceeded to tell me that my ears are lopsided and asked me why I would want to do such a thing" George said placing his hand over her own on Jackie's bump.

"Oh George" Jackie said.

"Turn that frown upside down remember" George said as he smiled at her and touched the sides of her mouth softly with his fingers lifting the sides of her mouth softly Jackie couldn't help but smile.

"I love you George" Jackie smiled.

"I love you too Jackie we'll be next" he grinned at her and took her hand kissing her softly before he led her out to the other bridesmaids before making his way back outside before his mum killed him for not doing his job.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Thanks for the reviews that have been left I hope you enjoy this chapter I had thought about making it longer than this but have since decided that with all the drama and going on that is going to occur at this wedding that it's better split into two.**_

_**I will hopefully post the next chapter tomorrow. It's all going to be rather eventful and after the trio leave the wedding not everything goes well for the Order members in their fight with the death eaters bad things are going to happen and someone is going to get hurt and worse. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways. :)**_

_**All characters belong to the fabulous J K Rowling apart from Jessica and Jackie**_


	22. Chapter 22  The Wedding

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully you will all enjoy this next chapter. It's got both a mix of romance and drama.**_

**Chapter 22**

Jackie only had a second to get into her dress once George had gone back outside. She smiled at herself and thanked Merlin that she was a witch and with a quick wave of a wand cast a quick dressing charm on herself so that she was now in her bridesmaid dress. She walked back in to what was Percy's old room where Fleur was stood talking to Jessica and Gabrielle as Ginny sat on the bed.

"You look beautiful Fleur" Jessica smiled at her friend.

"Thank you" Fleur said as she flung her golden hair over the shoulder.

"Nearly time now" Jackie smiled at them as she walked in. "You are going to blow him away" she smiled at the group before walking over to Ginny.

"You look really pretty Ginny, beautiful in fact. Harry's going to be wishing that he'd never broke up with you" Jackie said as she wrapped her arm around her. Ginny sighed and looked out of the window.

"êtes-vous prêts filles"(Are you ready girls?) Monsieur Delacour said as he knocked on the door.

"Oui Papa" Fleur said smiling as Gabrielle opened the door for their father.

* * *

><p>"Time to sit down," Fred told Harry, "or we're going to get run over by the bride." Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats in the second row behind Fred and George.<p>

"So was Jackie ok?" Fred asked his twin.

"Yeah she is now no thanks to Muriel" George muttered. A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter. George smiled as his parents strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives; Molly was wearing a brand-new set of amethyst coloured robes with a matching hat.

A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with larger white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling from the Veela cousins. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons that the twins had set up earlier.

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white dress and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everybody it fell upon. Ginny, Gabrielle, Jackie and Jessica wearing golden dresses, looked even prettier than usual and once Fleur had reached for him, Bill did not look as though he had ever met Fenrir Greyback.

Fred and George looked at the bride momentarily but their eyes were clearly focused on two young ladies in gold dresses. Jackie and Jessica smiled back at their respective boyfriends as they held their flowers close to their chests.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Officiate spoke as he stood in front of the couple Jackie noted that it was the same person who had married her dad and Tonks and also proceeded over Dumbledore's funeral.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"Yes, my tiara set off the whole thing nicely," said Auntie Muriel in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut."

Ginny glanced around, grinning, winked at Harry, then quickly faced the front again having clearly heard her aunt.

"She needs to shut up" Jackie whispered to Ginny.

"I know" Ginny whispered back as she looked over at her oldest brother who was stood opposite Fleur.

Next to their mum and dad Fred and George were both daydreaming rather than paying attention to the ceremony Fred was thinking if he would be able to pull of any pranks without being killed by his mother while George was thinking about his own wedding to Jackie and about the fact that in just a few months she was going to give birth to their son. He snapped out of it just as the minister was addressing Bill and saying.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?" The minister asked.

"I do" Bill replied.

"Do you Fleur Isabelle take William Arthur?" the minister turned to ask Fleur this time.

"I do" Fleur smiled at Bill her eyes glittering with tears. Jackie and Jessica looked on tears streaming down their face.

In the front row, Molly and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Trumpet like sounds from the back of the marquee told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty-haired wizard waved his hand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined figures as Bill kissed his new wife passionately. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst. Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again. The chairs on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the centre of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth round it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

* * *

><p>Fred and George approached the girls.<p>

"Ladies" they winked pulling Jessica and Jackie to their sides.

"Fred" Jessica beamed at him.

"Wasn't it romantic" she smiled.

"I was too busy looking at you" Fred smiled at her with a wink.

"Cheesy Fred" George laughed at his twin before turning to Jackie.

"You look beautiful Jackie" George told her as he kissed her softly.

"Be careful of Muriel will be over here telling us off" Jackie laughed.

"Ignore that old bat" George smiled at her and kissed her harder. Jackie couldn't help but kiss him back deeply. George was right who cared what his Auntie Muriel thought.

"Come on you two we should go and say congratulations" Jessica said as she led Fred towards the Bride and Groom who were submerged by the gathered crowd.

"Coming" Jackie smiled pulling away from George and taking his hand as they followed Fred and Jessica.

"Congratulations bro" the twins greeted Bill targeting him in a double hug as they each ruffled his hair.

"Thanks guys" Bill laughed as he tucked his hair back out of his face.

"Honestly boys" Molly scolded as she walked over the twins looked at her sheepishly.

"Congratulations it was a beautiful ceremony" Jackie and Jessica said as they hugged Fleur.

"Thank you" Bill said as he gave each of the girls a kiss on the cheek.

"Oi!" the twins exclaimed as they looked at their eldest brother.

"Don't worry guys I'm perfectly happy with my new wife" Bill smiled as he wrapped his arm around Fleur.

* * *

><p>"Ladies" Fred and George grinned as they walked over to Jackie and Jessica bowing before them. The girls laughed and rolled their eyes at them. "May we have this dance"<p>

"You guys are so cheesy at times" Jackie and Jessica smiled at them and took their respective boyfriends hand and let themselves be led out onto the crowded dance floor. Where Bill and Fleur, Molly and Arthur, Monsieur and Madam Delacour where already dancing along with a few other guests.

"Oi Lee watch it with our baby sister!" Fred and George warned with a wink as they saw him dancing with Ginny not far away.

"Of course of course!" Lee laughed as he spun Ginny around and tipped her back pretending to go in to kiss her. Ginny laughed as she looked back up at home but found herself wishing that it was Harry she was dancing with.

* * *

><p>A while later Jackie was getting tired George looked at her concerned.<p>

"I'll go and get us something to drink go and sit down" he told her with a smile. Jackie did as she was told walking to the far end of the tent she decided to go and get some fresh air before she sat down.

George had just made it over to where the drinks had been laid out when he was interrupted as the large, glowing and silver lynx came glowing over the ceiling. Fred and Jessica where at George's side instantly. Georges eyes where scanning the room for Jackie as the voice came from the Lynx as it stopped right in front of Arthur.

"The ministry has fallen. The minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming" Kinsley's clear and deep voice echoed around the tent. Screams and shouts erupted from the room. Guests started to apparate and run frantically. The Burrow's protective enchantments had been broken.

"JACKIE!" George was screaming frantically as he tried to find her amongst the chaos.

"GEORGE WHERE DID SHE GO!" Fred asked scanning the room as he kept tight hold of Jessica's hand.

* * *

><p>"George!" Jackie cried out her wand raised as she tried to get back into the tent but people where pushing past her trying to get away. That's when she saw it the dark hooded figures flying through the air and appearing in the cloud.<p>

"PROTEGO!" Jackie cried waving her wand. "GEORGE!" She screamed again.

Jackie could see her by the door making her way outside of the tent to get to more people who had been trying to get away filled with rage at what she did to her father "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" The cackles of Bellatrix that kept ringing in her head, Jackie followed her out of the tent her wand raised. She didn't see Fenrir Greyback following her and ready to attack.

Her blood started to run cold as she felt the claws touching her skin wrapping around her neck she could feel the deep breathing and the air blowing on her neck she froze in terror. Greyback the werewolf that had attacked both her dad and Bill.

"I do love the sweet smell of girls and especially when one is with child" he whispered against her and moved one clawed hand over her stomach.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jackie screamed at him this alerted Bellatrix.

"Well Well Well look who it is my little cousin come to play. Tell me where is your father!" Bellatrix taunted as she walked closer to her wand raised. "Greyback do not touch the girl yet she's mine!" she hissed.

"Stay away from me!" Jackie warned going to raise her wand but Greyback had firm hold of her arms.

"Oh would you look at that which filthy blood traitor made you with child" she spat. Jackie's blood boiled and her stomach churned she felt sick to her stomach.

* * *

><p>Inside the tent the twins and Jessica stood in a small circle fighting off their own death eaters. Although all of their rings had been glowing red and tingling since the death eaters arrived George's was now getting hotter and burning against his skin.<p>

"We need to find her Fred!" he exclaimed as he dodged a spell.

"Stupyfy!" he fired.

* * *

><p>Outside Bellatrix was right up by Jackie now who found herself sandwiched between both the witch and Greyback.<p>

"Why don't I show you what I put your dear mother through when she was pregnant with you!" Bellatrix hissed Jackie grabbed hold of her stomach wrestling herself out of Greyback's grip she was about to raise her wand but it was too late.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix's spell hit Jackie in the chest. She fell to the floor screaming as she clutched her stomach.


	23. Chapter 23  Crucio

**Thanks for the review sorry that this chapter is short but I wanted to get something posted and also I felt that if I'd continued the chapter here it would take the affect from the story.**

**Chapter 23**

_"Why don't I show you what I put your dear mother through when she was pregnant with you!" Bellatrix hissed Jackie grabbed hold of her stomach wrestling herself out of Greyback's grip she was about to raise her wand but it was too late._

_"Crucio!" Bellatrix's spell hit Jackie in the chest. She fell to the floor screaming as she clutched her stomach._

"Where is Harry Potter?" Bellatrix asked as she got closer to her second cousin.

"He's not here" Jackie told her not wanting to give Harry away even though she was in agony.

"Tell me where he is! Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed again as she looked at her. Jackie writhed in pain clutching her stomach as she did. In her head she could see her father could see Sirius telling her not to give up for her to keep fighting.

"Stop it my baby please!" Jackie was begging now she didn't want her baby to be hurt.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is!" Bellatrix called as she grabbed hold of her hair and held the dagger to her neck.

"He's not here" Jackie cried. Bellatrix grabbed hold of Jackie tighter and used her dagger to cut along Jackie's stomach.

"NOOOO!" Jackie screamed in pain and in fear.

* * *

><p>The fighting had stopped in the tent once the death eaters realised Harry wasn't there. George rushed over to Remus.<p>

"Remus have you seen her have you seen Ja…" he was about to say her name when he heard her piercing scream from outside.

"JACKIE!" Remus and George screamed rushing outside.

"George wait" Fred screamed as he and the rest of the remaining guests at the party rushed outside.

George froze in terror for a moment as he saw Bellatrix standing over a screaming Jackie who was on the floor in agony crying and screaming as she clutched her stomach.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU EVIL BITCH!" George screamed racing towards her.

"George wait" Remus said stopping him as much as he wanted to reach her he knew how Bellatrix operated.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is and I will leave her alone" Bellatrix said as she held the dagger to Jackie's throat once more and her wand pointed to her chest.

"No don't tell her!" Jackie cried.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed again this time Jackie was too weak to fight anymore she slumped to the ground weakly fading into unconsciousness.

"Bella stop it!" Narcissa Malfoy called to her sister as more Order members started to arrive including Kingsley Shaklebolt. Although Narcissa was pureblood and aided both her sister and husband she wasn't as cruel or evil as her sister and she hated the fact that her sister was hurting another pureblood especially when it was a member of her own Black family and she could see that her second cousin was clearly pregnant.

"But Cissy!" Bellatrix called.

"No Bella come the boy isn't here she's a pureblood leave her you have done enough damage" Narcissa called. Before her sister could say anymore Bellatrix Disapparated from her side taking Greyback with her before the others followed suit.

"JACKIE!" George screamed running to her side, Remus, Fred and the others right behind him. George's heart sank as he looked over here he could see the blood seeping through her dress around her abdomen and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"We need to get her to St Mungo's" Arthur said as he looked at them both Remus and George to shaken to act as they clung onto her.

* * *

><p>"Help please Crucio spell dagger wounds!" George cried desperately as he clung to his fiancées unconscious body. "Pregnant please"<p>

"Fourth floor spell damage" the receptionist called out. The group that had come along with George which included Fred, Remus, Tonks, Jessica, Ginny, Arthur and Molly rushed into the lifts that would take them to the fourth floor. Although the lifts moved quickly it seemed like a lifetime for George as he held her body close to him. He felt his twins hand on his shoulder trying to support him.

"She'll be ok George she's a fighter" Fred said.

"I know Fred but she's bleeding, the baby, our son" George cried as he looked down over Jackie's pale body once more.

They were greeted at the door by a group of waiting mediwitches and wizards who took Jackie from George's arms and rushed her through the private doors to their emergency spell damage ward. George tried to follow but was stopped by his father.

"You can't go any further George all that we can do now is wait and pray" he told him as he put a comforting arm around him.

"But" George cried attempting to get through the doors but his father stopped him and led him over towards the seats in the waiting room of the ward.

* * *

><p>Although it felt like hours it was only 30 minutes later when the healers emerged.<p>

"Mr Weasley" they said as they looked at him.

"Yes?" George asked as he looked at them.

"Miss Black will be fine she is still unconscious but we are hoping that the Cruciatus curse has not caused her any more substantial injuries however I am afraid that both the effects of the spell and the dark magic that has been used with the dagger on her abdomen has caused Miss Black to miscarry the boy that she was carrying.

George kept hearing the last words over and over again in his head. Miscarry she had miscarried their son. His body flooded with grief and George sunk to the floor of the ward his head in his hands as he sobbed. The arms of his mother and twin providing him with little comfort.


	24. Chapter 24  Jackie's Vision

**Chapter 24**

At St Mungo's as George sat at Jackie's bedside clutching her hand in his as Fred, Jessica, Remus, Tonks and his parents sat beside him trying to comfort him in whatever way they could.

George was staring at her sleeping form wondering if she knew or the pain that she was suffering having been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse numerous times as well as the daggers cut to her stomach. He knew that the cut would haunt her for years to come the scar unable to be removed having been made by dark magic just like his ear. The scar would haunt him forever to they would constantly be reminded of what Bellatrix had done. George let a few stray tears fall down his face as he thought about having to tell her that she had lost their baby about having to put her through more pain after the night she had already been through. The same pain which he was suffering as he clutched her hand tightly.

* * *

><p><em>"Jackie" she heard the voice as she looked up still holding her stomach. <em>

_"Dad" she asked confused as she looked at Sirius. "Dad is that really you am I dead? Are you still alive have you come back for me I knew you wouldn't leave me" Jackie whispered._

_"No sweetheart I'm dead but you're not you are still alive please don't give up sweetheart I love you so much and I'm going to take care of yours and George's son now don't worry I promise I will look after him. Jackie looked down at her stomach tears rolling down her face rapidly. _

_"Our baby" she cried as she looked at her father. _

_"Dad you can't leave us please don't leave me I can't do this without you both please do something don't go please don't go" Jackie sobbed._

_"Shhh baby girl shhh don't cry I'm going to take care of him and you are going to stay here Remus will look after you I promise you just like he did for me bringing you up. And George you can't leave him can you that boy is crazy about you here let me show you something" Sirius said and with that Jackie could see the scene around her bedside she saw herself lying their George crying as he clutched her hand. Remus and Tonks on the other side of her bed both in tears as Molly sobbed in Arthur's arms and Fred tried to support both his girlfriend and twin. "_

_"I can't leave him Oh George I'm sorry" Jackie cried as she looked at him and reached out for his hand. "I'm so sorry" she cried._

George was sat crying his head in his hands as he felt her soft hands rub against her own.

"Jackie" George whispered as he looked up. Jackie's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him tears rolling down her face.

"George" she cried reaching out for him. "I'm so sorry George I'm so sorry"

"Shhh it isn't your fault this is not your fault" George repeated over and over as he held her tightly.

"I love you so much oh Jacks" George cried as he held her tightly not wanting to let her go. "I should have been with you at your side protecting you I let you both down this is all my fault" George whispered.

"It isn't your fault it isn't George I went after her I followed her out of the tent I'm so stupid" Jackie cried.

"You are not stupid Jackie don't say that. Bellatrix Lestrange will pay for what she did" George whispered rubbing her back. "Mark my words she will pay. Molly looked at her son and the girl that she thought of as a daughter tears running down her own face as she watched the scene in front of her. She swore that she would get revenge for the grandchild that she had lost at the hands of that evil woman.

* * *

><p>The next evening George led Jackie into the flat carefully as Fred and Jessica headed into the kitchen to start on dinner. George looked at Fred and nodded to him that he was going to take Jackie into their room to rest. The second they got inside their room Jackie flung herself onto their bed and sobbed. George quickly rushed to her side laying down beside her he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her closer to him.<p>

"Shhh" he whispered repeatedly as he rocked her gently in his arms holding her closer than he had ever held her before.

"George" Jackie whispered shortly after.

"Yeah?" George asked looking at her.

"I saw dad, my dad was there he had our son our baby he's going to take care of him now until we can" Jackie whispered.

"I know he will just like my uncles and grandparents they will look after him they all will" George whispered as he rubbed her back softly.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Jackie had finally drifted off to sleep George held onto her tightly until he was certain that he would not wake her. He replaced his body with a pillow where she had been hugging him and looked at her for a few moments before walking from the room.<p>

"Hey how is she?" Jess whispered.

"She cried herself to sleep but I think she'll be ok" George sighed as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"And how are you doing?" Fred asked his twin as he sat down beside him.

"I'll be fine it's Jackie im worried for" George said shrugging his shoulder as he tried not to cry again.

"George you're grieving to you can't not grieve just because you think you have to be strong for Jackie" Fred told his twin.

"I just can't bear to think of what that evil bitch has done to him! She killed our son she hurt Jackie and I wasn't there to help them! I should have been there Fred! Should have protected them I'd have taken the Curse's in an instance if it meant that my girl and my child would be ok" George cried tears falling rapidly now as he put his head in his hand. Fred looked at Jess who walked to their bedroom to leave the brothers in peace. Fred didn't say a word but took his twin in his arms and held him as they grieved for the child that they would never get to meet. The boy that would have grown up to be just like his father and uncle, the boy that would grow up to take over the shop who George would pass to Fred when he needed time alone with Jackie. The boy that Fred would take to the park, teach him pranks to his mother's horror and make sure that he was exactly the same child that he and George had been despite the protests of Jackie and his own mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry it took so long and that its so short. I have been so busy recently and then also a bit ill. I met the twins again on Thursday at an event in Watford when they turned on Xmas lights. I gave them presents and I could have died as Oliver grinned at me gave me a thumbs up and blew a kiss my way in thanks! I swear I literally fainted. I love those boys so much.**

**Hopefully more up soon sorry it took so long.**

**Again all characters except Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica Laurent belong to J K Rowling.**


	25. Chapter 25  Remus Disapeers

**A/N So sorry that this has taken long I have been so busy and not myself the last few weeks, I can only apologise hopefully you will enjoy the chapter and please please review when a writer sees lots of lovely reviews it really helps inspire her and makes her feel happy about her work.**

**Also not sure if you have seen it but I have another fic that I am working on again with the twins. Currently looking for a beta as well if you are interested.**

**Chapter 25**

It was two days later when George and Fred where downstairs with their father, Charlie and Kingsley reinforcing the wards that Bill had put on the shop a few months earlier, when a sobbing Molly and Ginny appeared through the Floo in the office and stood looking at them.

"Molly, Ginny what is it what's wrong?" Arthur asked concerned rushing to his wife and only daughter.

"We need to speak to Jackie" Ginny said as she looked at George.

"What's going on?" George asked concerned "She's sleeping and I don't want to wake her she hasn't been sleeping well and I don't want her going through any more pain"

"Come on we should go upstairs" Fred said leading his family up to the flat he shared with his twin and the girls while Kingsley waited in the shop.

"So what's going on mum?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I'd like to know first please I'd rather not wake her" George spoke.

"It's Tonks she's pregnant" Ginny told them. George's mouth hung open his eyes looked hollow it wasn't that he wasn't happy for them he really was but all that it did was make him think of his son, the child that he had lost without even getting to hold or even feel, he hadn't even felt his son kick.

"Well that's good news so why are you crying" Arthur asked his wife confused.

"Remus is gone, he's missing just disappeared" Molly cried her sobs getting louder.

"Merlins Beard!" came the cry of the four Weasley men in the room as they looked at her in shock. George felt sick, how was he going to break this to Jackie and should he maybe they could find Remus before she had to find out.

* * *

><p>Jackie rolled over in bed at the sound of the commotion coming from the living room she could hear the raised voices of the Weasleys and her future mother in law's cries. Climbing out of bed she pulled on her robe and sleepily made her way out of the bedroom just in time to her George speak.<p>

"No I don't think we should tell her not right now not now" George said, Jackie stayed quiet watching them for a moment as she turned to look around the scene in front of her.

"George is right" Fred said as he looked at his parents.

"She needs to know George" Arthur spoke. This was it for Jackie what did she need to know. What were George and his family some of the people she regarded as her closest friends and influences keeping from her.

"Tell me what George?" Jackie spoke firmly as she turned to look at him. George jumped and turned round to see his girlfriend stood by the door.

"Nothing Jackie its fine go back to sleep" George lied, he hated lying to her but he wanted to protect her, he couldn't bear to see her breakdown.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked again more firmly as she looked at him. The rest of the room was silent as George reluctantly spoke.

"Jackie" George said as he walked to her and took his hand.

"Yes George what is it?" Jackie asked concerned as she looked into his brown eyes.

"It's your dad Jackie he's gone" George spoke.

"What do you mean George?" Jackie cried her voice breaking "No he's not dead he isn't I know he isn't he can't be" Jackie cried George quickly cut in as he wrapped his arms around her frame supporting her.

"He's ran away Jackie, we don't know where to or why he has but he's gone" George told her.

"WHAT!" Jackie exclaimed. "He ran away why!"

"We don't know sweetheart" Molly said her cries now subsided.

"He wouldn't just go what else is it that you're not telling me?" Jackie asked.

"Tonk's is pregnant" Ginny whispered. Jackie gasped tears sprung to her eyes and George held onto her tighter scared of her reaction.

"Pregnant I'm going to be a sister" Jackie whispered tears rolling down her face. The group nodded but didn't say a word.

Jackie was the first to speak up again. Shocking each of them with her reaction to the news.

"I want to go and see Tonks I need to be with her" Jackie said.

"Jackie are you sure?" George whispered.

"I'm sure" Jackie replied.

* * *

><p>The large group arrived outside the Tonks home, waiting outside of the wards and waited until they saw Ted approaching them to let them inside.<p>

"Hey what can I do for you all?" he asked confused as he looked at the Weasleys then he saw Jackie stood within him, the girl who he and Andromeda had come to consider a granddaughter since his daughter's wedding to Tonks.

"Can I see her, I want to see her" Jackie whispered as she looked at him timidly tears stinging in her eyes. Ted stepped forward having not seen her since Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Come here" Ted said softly and he took Jackie into her arms hugging her tightly. "Of course you can all come in. Nymphadora's a bit upset at the moment so she's in her old room but you should go up and see her Jackie" Ted whispered. Jackie broke apart and followed Ted inside along with the rest of the Weasleys. Ted nodded for her to go upstairs while he and the others made their way into the Tonk's lounge.

"Oh Jackie dear" Andromeda whispered as she came out of her daughters old bedroom, she wrapped her arm around the girl and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry dear"

"It's ok dad's looking after him in heaven I saw him, he promised me" Jackie whispered.

"Oh Sweetheart. Have you seen him, Remus" Andromeda asked.

"No" Jackie whispered shaking her head. "Can I go in?" Andromeda nodded and let the girl inside the room before making her way downstairs.

"Tonks" Jackie whispered as she saw her crying on her bed.

"Jackie?" Tonks exclaimed and she looked up for the first time since she had arrived back home to look at the young girl, her cousin, close friend and officially her adopted daughter although she considered herself far too young to be a mother, but then she thought of the fact that she was indeed pregnant with Remus child. Fresh tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't know why he has gone or where but I'm really sorry" Jackie said as she sat down on the bed. "I'm really happy for you though both of you he will come back I'm sure" Jackie whispered.

"Thank you" Tonks whispered as she hugged her. "Well when he does return I'm going to hex him for even thinking about running off" she laughed for the first time that day.

"Don't worry I am too" Jackie said as she looked at her.

"So how are you holding up" Tonks asked softly as she took Jackie's hand she knew that although she may have been putting on a strong front she couldn't be ok not after what happened to her.

"It hurts, really hurts and I constantly replay it over and over in my head when I'm awake and then when I sleep I keep dreaming about it George wants me to take some dreamless sleep potion again" she explained.

"Maybe you should love" Tonks spoke quietly and she then stood ready to go and face the others and wait for her stupid husband to return. She knew he wasn't stupid he just worried too much, he was constantly worried about what others would think, about how she would be treated for being with him but she never thought he would run. She did know that he would return, in her heart she knew he would not leave them.

* * *

><p>The group were sat in the living room when the door opened and Remus gingerly stepped inside. He wasn't expecting to see so many people inside, when he had arrived at his parent's in law's home and let himself inside. He had been grateful that he was allowed access through the wards in fear that they would not let him in, now he wishes that he hadn't been allowed in for their sat not only his wife and her parents but his daughter and half of the Weasley clan. Remus gulped and the two witches Remus held dearest to him jumped to his feet. George and the rest of the Weasley's had expected Tonks to be mad and expected the jinx that she threw his way, which Remus shielded himself with a quick Protego. But they did not expect Jackie's reaction as she too rose and fired a jinx towards her father.<p>

"You just up and left, you ran out on your wife and child! You ran out on me when I need you the most! How could you!" Jackie screamed. Even Tonks looked at her in shock but then turned to her husband.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to have to go through what they are going to say, to put you and the baby through what happens if he has my condition Dora" he spoke softly then looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry Jackie"

"Oh Remus when are you going to get it through your head that I don't care that you are a werewolf I don't care what those stupid pureblood fanatics call me all that I want is you here with me to raise our baby" Tonks said her face calmer as she took his hand. Jackie was about to speak but she felt her fiancés arms wrap around her holding her back and holding her tightly as she watched on thankful for whatever had made her father return.

* * *

><p>Again all characters except Jackie and Jessica belong to J K Rowling.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26  Ministry Mayhem

**Thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please keep reviewing it means a lot to me.**

**All characters except Jackie and Jessica belong to J K Rowling.**

**Chapter 26**

Everyone returned home while Jackie, Remus, Tonks and George went back to the Lupin House to talk about what had happened, away from the stares of everyone else.

"Remus why did you go why did you leave me!" Tonks cried "I love you so much and you know I don't care what any of them think but you were not only going to just walk out on me and our baby but you were going to walk out on Jackie when she needs you the most" her face was still red, tears falling but yet her voice determined. Although she had forgiven him she was still hurt.

"Tonks I'm sorry I just hate doing this to you" Remus pleaded his voice pitiful, so full of sorrow and sincerity that Jackie could see right into all of her father's insecurities. "I'm a werewolf I make you, Jackie and now my baby be seen like outcasts I don't want you to go through that but I know now that I can't leave you"

"Remus I don't care about any of that they can say what they want I don't care as long as I have you I don't love them I love you!" she screamed her voice getting higher.

"Tonks calm down" Remus pleaded as he looked at her. Tonks sighed lowering her wand and starred at her husband she sat down and rested her hand on her stomach knowing that her husband was right she needed to keep her calm in this situation.

"Dad promise me you'll never do that again" Jackie cried as she looked at him. "It hurts me so much that you can even think of just leaving me like that I already lost one father and I I" Jackie stuttered her voice broken as her memories of losing Sirius took over she stumbled and fell to her knee's. George who had been stood back to let the family talk rushed forward and reached out for her.

"Jackie" Remus started to say as he walked towards her heartbroken at seeing her that way.

"I already lost one father I can't lose you as well not now I can't lose anyone else, my mother, dad and I don't want to lose you either. You raised me my whole life you took me in you didn't have to but you did I love you so much I can't lose you" she sobbed her body trembling.

"Shhh" George soothed as he took her in his arms and rocked her gently. Remus knelt down besides her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Princess" he whispered using one of her childhood names "I'm so sorry Princess I love you so much don't cry please don't cry" and that's when George realised that Remus was now crying as well his voice trembling with emotion George reluctantly unwrapped his arms from his girlfriend and let her be embraced by her father's arms Jackie gripped hold of him tightly her face buried in her father's chest as the pair of them wept. Together they grieved her baby, her mother and Sirius her father and his best friend. Remus found himself thinking about Remus, James and Lily and wishing that they were there that everything was different. It would all be different if his best friends had never died. At that moment he swore that if it was the last thing he ever did he would keep his children safe if it was the last thing that he ever did. Jackie, Nymphadora and the baby meant everything to him and he would protect them until the very end.

* * *

><p>It was one month later when Jackie returned to work at the ministry after taking extending time off. She wasn't sure how long she would even be working there for and she probably would have quit already but the Order needed as many people as they could still inside the ministry. That morning she arrived with Arthur who had called by the flat to collect her on George's insistence. Together the pair of them made their way through the Atrium trying to keep a low profile as they made their way to the lifts.<p>

"Oh you know business isn't as busy in the shop but they are still doing quite well by Owl Order" Jackie was saying to Arthur as the lift door's opened.

"I'm surprised they haven't shut up yet" Arthur was saying he looked up and starred at Runcorn with pure distaste as he passed him and made his way into the back of the lift He broke off his conversation as Jackie followed sharing an equally displeased look at Runcorn while they glanced over at Reg rather concerned his wife was due in for questioning today. "Oh Hello Reg, isn't your wife in for questioning today? Try to have faith if theirs anything that Molly and I can do to help" he patted Reg's shoulder where it was wet and paused. Jackie looked at them.

"Don't tell me it's raining in Yaxley's office again" Jackie said shaking her head.

"Tell him to try an umbrella" Arthur said rolling his eyes. Just then the lift stopped and the doors opened and non-other than Percy Weasley climbed inside he appeared to not have noticed his father until the lift had started to move. He looked over awkwardly at Jackie and Arthur before looking back down. The second the doors opened again on the next level Percy quickly scrambled out.

"Well this is me see you at lunch Arthur" Jackie said as she looked at him and followed Percy out of the lift onto her level.

"Jackie" Percy spoke stopping her in her track as she was about to walk down her corridor.

"What is it Percy" Jackie hissed rather harshly she would not forgive him for how he had treated and hurt his parents and family she loved George and his family meant everything to her. She wasn't going to take his treatment of them lightly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry you know for what happened" he mumbled looking down finding it hard to keep eye contact tears stung Jackie's eyes and she nodded at him before walking away down the corridor to her office.

* * *

><p>Jackie hadn't been in her office for even half an hour when Arthur, Kingsley and Tonks rushed inside and shut the door, Kingsley stood guard and held his wand pointed at the door.<p>

"What's going on?" Jackie asked confused as she looked at them.

"We are being tracked Jackie, that was Ron and Harry in the lifts" Arthur said his voice cracking at the mention of his youngest son and the boy that he considered his own.

"Yaxley and some others have gone after him we need to get you all out of the ministry you can't come back the second that they get back they are going to be coming after you all now that they know Ron isn't ill and that he's been here they are going to think that you played a part in this Arthur and Jackie with you being George's fiancée it's too much of a risk" Tonks said as she walked over to Jackie and helped her up from her seat concerned and wanting to get her out of there as quickly as possible.

"We must go now come on quickly and quietly we need to try and get you guys out unnoticed" Kingsley spoke he opened the door and checked that the way was clear before leading them out into the hallways and back towards the lifts to get them to the Atrium so that they could use the Floo to get back home.

* * *

><p>Fred and George were shocked when the Floo in the office lit up they had been preparing to send off an owl with another mail order when the room had shone with the bright flames of the Floo and Jackie, Arthur, Tonks and Kingsley stumbled out.<p>

"What's going on?" The twins asked jumping to their feet.

"Is everything ok?" George asked concerned.

"We need to leave now George we need to get out of here the shop the flat it's not safe" Jackie said as she grabbed hold of her fiancé.

"What's happened?" the twins asked looking at the four for answers.

"We are being tracked; Harry, Ron and Hermione have been at the ministry now that they know Ron isn't ill and that he is with Harry they are going to come straight after us. You guys need to come back with me now we all need to go back to the Burrow where the wards are strongest and where all of us together will only make the wards stronger" Arthur told his sons. Fred and George gasped at the news of their brother's appearance at the ministry but sensing the panic in their father's words, Jackie's face and the presence of the other Order members including Kingsley who had taken over leadership of the Order since Dumbledore and Moody's deaths.

Fred quickly took the parcel from the owl putting it away and scribbled out a frantic message to Jessica at St Mungo's telling her to go straight to the Burrow that evening by Floo when she finished work. George locked up the shop and grabbed Jackie's hand before they rushed upstairs to grab as many belongings as they could before they would have to leave.

The group where about to leave when Jackie stopped and rushed back to the bedroom she shared with George. George followed and reached out to her finding her bent over a picture of the Original Order of the Phoenix she wiped away a tear before taking his hand and following him back to the Floo.

* * *

><p>"Fred, George, Jackie, Tonks, Kingsley? What are you doing here? What are you doing home Arthur?" Molly gasped with concern as they all arrived by Floo. She was about to ask more questions when Arthur threw his arms around his wife and held her tightly stopping her in her tracks.<p>

"I will be going now to find Remus keep safe won't you all of you" Tonks said as she looked at them and walked over to Jackie.

"We will tell dad I love him" Jackie said as she looked at Tonks and then touched her stomach softly. "I love you all" she smiled as she rubbed her hand against her stomach. Tonks smiled.

"We love you all too" she said and with that she walked out of the door to the edge of the Burrow through the wards and apparated. Jackie sighed as George wrapped his arms around her.

"So much for your first day back" he whispered.

"Yeah" Jackie replied. "Will you two be ok?" Jackie asked looking at George and then to Fred.

"Us yeah of course" Fred smiled.

"But Ron" Jackie whispered.

"Ron will be fine, so will Harry and Hermione, they got away didn't they" Fred said.

"Yeah but" Jackie began.

"No buts they are fine we would know by now if they weren't" George said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him, seconds later she felt a second pair of arms wrap around her.

"Fred" Jackie laughed as she looked up from her position sandwiched between the two Weasleys.

* * *

><p>It felt like a lifetime to Fred before Jessica arrived by Floo. Fred jumped up from his seat at the table beside his twin and engulfed her in his arms.<p>

"I love you" he whispered showering her in kisses. "I really love you"

"Oh Fred" Jessica whispered as she held him tightly. Fred closed off the Floo network knowing that they must now keep it locked.

"So no more work for a while then" Arthur said as he looked at the group.

"Oh Arthur what are we going to do" Molly cried.

"We will get buy all of us" Arthur spoke.

"We can carry on by Owl order" George and Fred spoke. "Plus we have enough saved up now to support all of us"

"And I have plenty for us to use. I took a lot of it out of Gringotts some weeks ago preparing for the worse" Jackie said, using Bill's warnings she had gone to Gringotts and took as much as she could from the Black vault.

"We couldn't ask that of you" Molly said as she looked at Jackie.

"Nonsense I'm family now" Jackie said as she smiled at Molly and got up to hug her.

"She's right Mum" George smiled as he walked over to them and hugged them both tightly.


	27. Chapter 27  Ginny

**Chapter 27**

The months passed and although Jackie, Jessica, Tonks and the Weasleys no longer worked they still found themselves rather busy. Despite being underground the few Order members that remained after it had been disbanded still worked as hard as they could to look out and stop attacks by the Death Eaters and the Ministry whose attacks on Muggles and Muggleborns where increasing by the day. Lee Jordan, Kingsley and Remus also had their own radio show Potterwatch that they were putting out to listeners with the passwords as often as they possibly could over the Wizarding Wireless Network. Fred and George were still doing well with business although the shop was closed up for the present they had been doing well with Owl orders especially on the Defence items in which they were now concentrating their attention on. The Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and the Decoy Detonators were selling particular well. Jackie and Jessica tried to help Molly around the house as well as assisting the twins with their business although Molly was quite happy to look after the house full by herself having Fred, George, Jackie and the girls at home made her feel secure that at least she had some of her family around her instead of all of her kids being away.

One cold early December morning Jackie was stood feeding Snowy when she saw Pidwidgeon flying towards her Ginny had been using her since Ron's absence.

"Hello Pig" Jackie smiled and took the letter from the bird stroking him and allowing him to share some of Snowy's food. Jackie took the letter and walked back into the house taking a seat in the living room and opening the letter as she curled her legs up beneath her.

_'Jackie,_

_Thanks for your letter. We are still going strong, and are now fully reformed and recruiting as much as we can underground. But things aren't the same at Hogwarts anymore the Carrows are disgraceful they use such force and cruel punishments that I can't even begin to describe them. We won't let them beat us though no matter what they do. They tried to punish me, Neville and Luna last night but can you believe this Snape actually stopped them and told us that he would punish us himself. I must go now but I will see you at Christmas._

_Take care love_

_Ginny xxx'_

Jackie sighed she had a feeling that Ginny was not telling her everything about what was happening she made a note to herself to ask Ginny about it over the Christmas holidays as George walked over to his fiancée and sat down beside her.

"Mooorning daisy" he said with a smile as he winked and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Morning" Jackie smiled back at him trying to put the worry that had been caused by the letter to the back of her mind.

"I miss sleeping by your side every night" George whispered in her ear sending shivers down her side.

"Is that all your missing" Jackie giggled back seductively. George groaned and his hand started to creep further and further up her knee.

"Now now Georgie control yourself wouldn't want mum seeing that would you" Fred winked interrupting the couple a broad grin plastered across his face.

"Interrupting what Fred?" Molly asked as she stepped back downstairs with a basket full of washing.

"Nothing mum" George groaned glaring at his twin. Ever since they had moved back to the Burrow Fred and George had been back in their old room while Jackie and Ginny were sleeping in Bill and Charlie's room.

* * *

><p>When Ginny arrived home a few weeks before Christmas she had a huge smile on her face and hugged all of them as she stepped inside the comfort of the Burrow. But Jackie noticed the winces and the fact that Ginny wasn't hugging as warmly or as tight as usual, she usually had a warm and friendly hug that nearly rivalled her mother's for its strength. Remembering her letter Jackie pulled her to one side.<p>

"Hey what's wrong?" Ginny asked confused.

"I need to talk to you upstairs" Jackie said as she looked at her seriously.

"Ok" Ginny answered wondering what Jackie wanted to speak to her about she followed her upstairs and into her bedroom where she sat herself down on her bed and sighed.

"So what is it you want to speak to me about?" Ginny asked.

"Muffliato" Jackie whispered with a wave of her wand silencing the room to everyone other than the two of them.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked her concerned.

"I am it's you I'm worried about Ginny what is really going on? I'm not stupid I can tell from your letters and from your wincing when you hugged us that something more is going on at Hogwarts that you're not telling everyone. What is it?" Jackie asked as she sat down on the bed.

"If I show you, I will need you to do both the Glamour charm and the counter charm for me" Ginny whispered as she looked at her. "And you must promise not to tell the others. They wouldn't let me return to Hogwarts and I need to for the D.A and for the first years"

"I understand" Jackie said she took her wand and muttered the counter charm to remove the glamour charm that Ginny was using on herself. "Ginny what on earth happened? Did the Carrow's do this?" Jackie gasped looking at the bruising and scars that marked her body.

Ginny nodded.

"You can't tell anyone though Jackie please its ok I'll be fine this is nothing compared to what Neville has" Ginny pleaded with her.

"God Gin" Jackie whispered as she looked at her. "I can get some of the twins healing barm for you" Jackie said as she looked at her.

"Thanks that would be great I ran out a few weeks ago" Ginny answered.

"You should have said I'd have sent you some out" Jackie smiled at her softly Ginny smiled back at her she wasn't about to be beaten and broken by the Carrows.

Outside the room Fred and George tiptoed to the door extendible ears in hand. Fred groaned as he heard nothing but muffling coming from the room.

"Damn Muffliato charm" Fred said as he looked at his twin.

"Of course should have known Jackie's to clever for us to outwit her and well Ginny would probably hex us if she knew that we were trying to listen" George said. Jackie and Ginny stood listening on the other side of the room and rolled their eyes at the twins. Ginny grinned at Jackie for the first time since she had returned home and the pair of them stood from the bed, Ginny quickly rolled her sleeve down on her jumper so that she could follow Jackie to the door.

"That's right Georgie" Jackie smirked at her fiancé as she opened the door and the twins nearly went flying into her and Ginny.

"Hello beautiful" George smirked.

"You two are terrible I warned you didn't I" Jess said as she rolled her eyes at the twins and followed them into Ginny's room.

"Come on what was you talking about?" Fred quizzed.

"It's Harry of course Harry Potter our Ginny's true love" George smirked. Ginny's smile faded.

"George" Jackie warned as she glared at her boyfriend.

"What" George said innocently as he smiled at her.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening during a game of exploding snap that the twins realised that something was wrong with Ginny.<p>

"Fred, Ginny, Jessica, Jackie upstairs now come on" he said and he took his fiancée by the hand leading her up to his and Fred's room.

"Come on what is going on Ginny you've been wincing all day, you and Jackie came up here alone to talk and a tub of our healing barm has just disappeared from our room" George said as he looked at his little sister.

"That was me" Jackie said quickly.

"Nice try Jackie" Fred said as he looked at her "Come on Gin what is it you can talk to us" Fred said as he put his arm around his little sister they may be known as the joker but when it came to family and loved ones they also had a serious side.

"You promise you won't overreact" Ginny whispered. The boys nodded. "You won't stop me from going back to Hogwarts?"

"Ginny what's going on?" the twins asked together looking at her confused and then to Jackie.

"Promise?" Ginny said.

"Promise" the twins spoke as they looked at her Ginny looked at Jackie who again whispered the counter charm to the Glamour Charm revealing Ginny's bruises and marks to the twins. The twins instantly jumped to their feet glowing red with red.

"GINNY THIS HAPPENED AT HOGWARTS! YOU CAN'T GO BACK THERE! WHO DID THIS WAS IT SNAPE WE'LL KILL HIM!" The twins were screaming in rage. Jessica quickly cast a silencing charm and Jackie put her hand on George's shoulder attempting to calm him.

"JACKIE YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THIS IS MY SISTER YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" George screamed red with rage Jackie jumped away from him and George gulped he hadn't meant to shout at her in that way and he certainly hadn't meant to frighten her.

"JUST CALM DOWN BOTH OF YOU" Jackie shouted interrupting the shouts in the room. "Ginny made me promise and I'm not going to break that trust" Jackie said as she looked at her fiancé. George sighed and Fred groaned.

"You can't expect us to let this go on!" Fred exclaimed.

"Fred I can handle this myself I'm old enough and strong enough" Ginny said. The twins weren't about to deny that she wasn't strong enough but she was still 16 she was still their babysister.

"You're 16 Ginny" the twins muttered.

"Just listen to her ok" Jackie pleaded.

"Jackie's right" Jessica said as she sat back down on the bed and took Fred's arm trying to calm him.

"Fred, George I know that you don't like this and I know that you don't want me to go back but you have to understand I need to stay me, Neville and Luna are heading the DA I can't just abandon them, this isn't half as bad as Neville's and I can't leave school and let them keep up their punishments on first years the way that they are doing it's not just the Carrows but the Slytherins too. The DA needs me and I'm not going to let Harry down by not going back" Ginny said fiercely. The twins sighed and nodded as much as they wanted to force her not to go back they couldn't it wasn't their decision.

* * *

><p>That night George crept into Jackie's room and saw her lay on her side on the bed in her pyjamas, writing in her diary the flame casting a shadow over her highlighting all of the features that George loved about her. She looked up at him and put her diary and quill down but didn't say a word.<p>

"I'm sorry Jackie" George said sitting down beside her.

"It's ok it just scared me a little" Jackie whispered as she looked up at him.

"I don't ever want to make you feel that way Jackie you never have to be scared of me ill never ever hurt you" George whispered as he took her hand and looked deeply into her crystal blue eyes.

"I know" Jackie replied as she looked into his chocolate eyes she could see the pain in his eyes at the thought that he had worried her. "I love you and I know that I probably should have told you"

"I know but you was protecting her I hope you would though if it was any worse" George spoke Jackie nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. George wrapped his arm around her so her head was resting on his chest he leaned back so that he was laying down and pulling her with him. The two stayed silent not saying a word apart from listening to the sound of each other his steady heart beat and her soft breaths. They stayed like this until their eyes closed and the pair of them fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.


	28. Chapter 28  A Sad Christmas

**Chapter 28**

By the time Christmas Eve arrived everything had been very quiet the last few days after Ginny discovered that Luna had been captured after they had disembarked from the Hogwarts Express. Remus and Tonks arrived with her mother Andromeda. The pair of them had been worried about her father Ted for a while now he was on the run because he was a Muggle. Everything felt so different compared to the year before when Harry had also been present at the Burrow when despite people's worries the atmosphere had been a rather happy one.

Jackie stood in the kitchen helping Molly prepare sandwiches and stew for their Christmas Eve Supper.

"Jackie dear…" Molly started but was interrupted as a silver lion came into the kitchen Jackie recognised the Patronus as Bills his voice was clear and precise.

"Mum me and Fleur can't make it for Christmas we would like to spend it together our first Christmas alone as a married couple I hope you understand. Hope you all have a good Christmas" Molly sighed sadly.

"It's ok Molly don't get upset I'll leave you alone for a moment" Jackie spoke softly as she walked out of the kitchen making her way into the living room she smiled as she saw Tonks sat rubbing her stomach by Andromeda and her dad.

"Hey" Jackie smiled as she walked over to them. "How's my little brother" Jackie whispered resting her hand on Tonks stomach.

"He's fine he is tiring me out I swear he hasn't stopped kicking" Jackie answered.

"Here love sit down I'm going to go and help Molly" Andromeda said as she stood up from her seat beside her daughter and made her way into the Burrow's kitchen.

"You ok sweetheart?" Remus asked Jackie as he smiled at her, with everyone trying to hide out as much as possible Jackie hadn't really had time to see them as much as she would like in fact they had only seen each other a handful of times since Jackie had lost the baby. It was then that everything hit Jackie again and she realised that she should be sat with them all holding her son, her and George should have been holding their new-born while the family cooed over him and played with him, he would have been a month old. She nodded but the tears in her eye told another story as she got up from the couch and made her way upstairs to the room that she and Jessica had been sharing.

* * *

><p>Lying on her bed upstairs Jackie closed her eyes letting the tears fall. She wasn't sure of how long she had been in her room crying when Jessica walked in.<p>

"Jackie" Jessica asked softly making her way over to the bed and putting her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong are you ok?"

"It's just" Jackie cries she can't get any words out as she breaks down in sobs "I thought that I was ok that I was coping but it's just"

"Shh it's going to be ok honey" Jessica whispers rubbing her back. "Do you want me to go and get George.

"No its ok I don't want to cause any bother" Jackie whispered attempting to dry her tear stained eyes.

"Jackie you can't keep bottling things in George would want to know he'd want to help you" Jessica whispered.

"It's fine honestly I'll be ok" she whispered burying herself into the confines of her bed once more. Jessica waited a moment before leaving the room and making her way up to the twins bedroom, she couldn't not tell George he needed to know.

"Hey good looking what you frowning about? I don't like frowns" Fred laughed as he walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's Jackie" Jessica sighed.

"What's wrong with Jackie?" Fred and George both asked in worry.

"George you should go to her she needs you right now" Jessica whispered as she sat down on Fred's bed as George rushed off Fred sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her hugging her tightly.

"Is she ok?" Fred asked concerned as he rubbed her back.

"I think she's having a breakdown about their baby" Jessica whispered as she looked up at him tears shinning in her arm. Fred's eyes darkened in sadness at her words, even he unable to find anything happy about what his brother and best friend had been through those months ago.

* * *

><p>George walked in to the bedroom that Jackie and Jessica had called their own since their move to the Burrow from the flat a few months ago. He found his fiancée lay on her bed her face buried in her pillow as she sobbed walking over quietly he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on the small of her back using his other hand to stroke the hair out of her face.<p>

"Jackie shhh come on don't cry what's wrong what is it" George whispered soothingly.

"I'm so sorry George" Jackie sobbed her body shaking almost violently.

"Jackie please talk to me your scaring me now what's happened" he stroked her back soothingly.

"I just with everything going on I started to think about the past year and I realised that if everything had been as it should have done we would have our baby boy right now and we'd be down stairs getting him ready for his first Christmas. I'm really sorry George it's my fault" Jackie cried. George pulled her into his arms and held onto her tightly as if her life depended on it.

"Jackie this is not your fault listen to me only one person is to blame for all of this and that is that EVIL BITCH!" George exclaimed getting angry just thinking about what she had caused.

"I hate her George I hate her first she killed my mum and dad and then our baby and it makes me sick to even think that I even share the same blood line as her!" Jackie cried her own voice filled with anger at the woman.

"I know princess I know" George rocked her back and forth in his arms not saying another word as together they cried for those that they had lost so far.

That evening the Weasley house was a lot quieter than Christmas Eve's gone past, the family just glad to be together with those that could attend, missing and worrying about Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ted. Not knowing where any of them where not having heard from them for months, spending their Christmas in hiding from what they believed in. The one thing that did matter though was that they all had each other, and when Jackie looked up at the sky that evening she knew that her mum, dad and son where all looking down on her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry that it has took so long for me to post and sorry if this chapter isn't the greatest its been a really hard time period for me at the moment both of my grandparents where very ill over Christmas and so even when I found that I had free time on my hand to write I did not have the motivation to do anything. I apologise and Im hoping to update a lot more over the coming months. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you all had a great Christmas and wishing you all the best in this new year.<em>**


	29. Chapter 29  Another Wedding ?

**Chapter 29**

_**March 21st 1998**_

To the Muggles within Ottery St Catchpole, the weather was warm and sunny with the Daffodils and other flowers basking in the spring sunshine. But within the protective enchantments of the Burrow most of its residents who had not been able to leave the premises without extreme caution for some months now. Every so often Fred and George would leave for Potterwatch but that was the only thing they had chance to leave the house for.

However in the tree house of the Weasley's orchard the atmosphere was extremely different inside the smiling red head looked down at his brown wavy haired fiancé and smiled tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear as he lay beside her propped up on his elbow. The brown haired girl smiled up at the red head her bright blue eyes reflecting in the sunlight that shone through the gap in the wood as she gazed into his own chocolate brown eyes.

"You have such gorgeous eyes George" She smiled up at him.

"So do you sunshine" George smiled at her running his fingers up and down her side sending shivers through her. "Jackie"

"Yeah George" Jackie smiled up at him wondering why her prankster fiancé was suddenly looking rather serious.

"Marry me" George whispered.

"I already am Georgie" Jackie laughed holding up her hand and admiring her ring.

"I mean marry me now we can do it now in the next few weeks but let's get married" George smiled at her taking her hand in his.

"George!" Jackie gasped shocked at what he had said. She considered her options yes she wanted to be married to him now but with the little family she had she would rather Harry be back to celebrate with them and Ron and Hermione. She didn't answer him wondering what to say to him.

"So?" George asked as he looked down at her.

"George I just think we should wait a little I mean sure I'd love to marry you as soon as possible but don't you think we should wait until after the war" she answered truthfully.

"All the more reason to marry now" George answered her.

"But George I'd like Harry to be back and Ron and Hermione. It's not that I don't want to marry you because I do I just don't want to have it all so rushed. I've dreamed about my wedding since I was a little girl and at the moment we wouldn't even be able to have a proper ceremony I mean we probably can't even get an officiate now we are wanted by the ministry"

"Ok" George leans down and kisses her softly stroking the stray wave out of her eye.

"I'm sorry" she whispers back looking up at him with so much love in her eyes.

"It's ok Jackie your right" he kisses her softly on the lips she deepens it pulling him fully down onto her. He rolls over so that she's now hovering above him and straddling him she breaks the kiss and smiles down at him as he unbuttons the front of her shirt dress.

"Baby, do you think anyone else in the world is doing this very same thing at this very same moment" she whispers caressing his face lovingly not caring that he was missing an ear to her he would always be gorgeous.

"I hope so otherwise what the hell are we trying to save" he answers her. She leans down and kisses him with all the passion in the world hands caressing skin forgetting about anything else that is going on around them and getting lost in one another.

**_XXXXXXGW+JLBXXXXXX_**

A while later in the kitchen Fred and Jessica looked up from their game of wizard chess as Molly and Arthur came down the stairs dressed in their robes.

"Fred where is your brother and Jackie" Molly asked her son.

"In the tree house" Fred smirks at his mother. Arthur looks at his son shaking his head as he chuckles.

"Honestly what in Merlin's name is he in a tree house for he isn't a child any more I'll go get him" Molly shakes her head in disbelief about to go outside.

"No mum!" Fred exclaims jumping to his feet we will go and get him then we can all go and collect Ginny".

**_XXXXXXGW+JLBXXXXXX_**

"George, Jackie stop shagging and get down here now!" Fred chuckled.

"Piss off Fred! Just because you're not getting any!" George shouted back down earning him a smack on the shoulder from Jackie.

"George Fabien Weasley!" she scolded.

"Hey you weren't complaining in fact you were the one jumping on me" George smirked. Jackie rolled her eyes and did up her dress.

"Coming Fred" Jackie smiled as she looked for her shoes.

"Oh I bet you are" Fred chuckled.

"You know it" George laughed jumping out of the tree house as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"You are just so so…" Jackie began as she stood ready to climb down the ladder.

"Charming, good looking, irresistible" George suggested as he took her in his arms bridal style and lifted her down, Jackie couldn't help but giggle as she kissed him.

"Come on before mum actually realises what you were up to" Fred smirks, George places Jackie down and together the group of friends walk back into the house, where Arthur, Jessica and Molly are waiting for them ready to apparate to Kings Cross. It had been decided that with all the problems the safest thing for them all to do was to apparate with one of them side along apparating Ginny on the way home.

_**XXXXXXGW+JLBXXXXXX**_

At Kings Cross the group gasped as they saw Ginny appear into view with Neville and Seamus the three of them where covered in bruises and cuts that unlike at Christmas were no longer hidden and now displayed clearly on their faces. Molly pulled Ginny into her arms.

"Oh my baby" Molly sobbed hugging her tightly. Arthur and the twins raged as they looked at her and if looks could kill the Carrows and Snape would be dead at that very moment.

"We should get home it's not safe here then we can talk about what happened and who did this to you" Arthur said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Ginny you're going to side along back to the Burrow with your mum and me" Arthur spoke as he looked at her.

"Ok, bye Neville, Seamus" Ginny said waving good bye to them as they stood with their families.

"Bye Ginny" Neville answered "Hiya Fred, George, Jackie" Neville greeted them with a smile forming on his cut lip. The twins and Jackie waved and smiled back before the Weasleys, Jackie and Jessica apparated back to the Burrow.

XXXXXXGW+JLBXXXXXX

The second they arrived back to the safety of the Burrow the place erupted in noise. The twins and Arthurs voices full of a rare anger at the sight of their sister in such a state, while Molly sobbed loudly looking at her.

"Ginny who did this to you" Molly sobbed.

"Was it those bloody Carrows again?" George asked his voice raised.

"Or Snape because I'm already after him for what he did to Dumbledore and George and if he did that to you well" Fred raged as he looked at her.

"Hang on, one moment you boys knew?" Molly and Arthur shouted in shock. Fred and George sighed.

"I am here you know!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Merlin's Beard Ginny, Boys you should have told us" Arthur shouted.

"We would in no way have let you go back after Christmas if we knew that this had happened" Molly cried her face red in anger at the Carrows. "They can't get away with this, how can Professor McGonagall and Flitwick let them get away with this"

"They don't have much choice mum" Ginny said.

"Ginny's right Molly they won't have a choice in the matter what other option do they have I'm sure they are protecting the students in any way that they can" Arthur told his wife.

"Well it's not enough Arthur look at her" Molly cried.

"What did they do Gin" George asked looking at her.

"Yeah Gin?" Fred added as they looked at her.

"They want seventh years to practice the Cruciatus Curse on first years" Ginny said. The group gasped Jackie looking on in horror.

"That's sick, it's inhumane it's not right!" Jackie exclaimed.

"We know, me, Neville and Seamus get this way from not doing this our punishment being beaten and subjected to the curse" Ginny said looking at them fiercely she wouldn't cry she wasn't going to let the Carrows win she was too strong a woman for that and she hated people seeing her weakness.

"It wasn't the Slytherins doing those spells on you though was it" Fred hissed.

"Let me guess those Carrows, Snape!" George exclaimed.

"The Carrows yes, but Snape no" Ginny said.

"What do you mean Snape didn't?" Arthur asked her curiously his eyebrow raised.

"One time he found them using it on us over and over again and he came in and told them to stop that he was going to finish our punishment in his office but then once we were up there he didn't do anything he just had us sit and work on our homework" Ginny told them.

"How peculiar" Arthur said tapping his finger on his chin.

"Yeah it doesn't make sense and I'm sure he knows about us reforming the DA" Ginny told them.

"You don't think he could be…" Jessica began.

"He killed Dumbledore, he used that bloody curse on my twins ear" Fred exclaimed "He's hardly on our side still is he"

"Never was obviously working undercover for them the whole time wasn't he like Harry and Sirius always said" George added looking at his twin in agreement.

"Well at the end of the day Ginny you're not going back to Hogwarts" Molly said sternly.

"But mum!" Ginny huffed.

"No!" Molly exclaimed.

"But mum the DA, Neville and Seamus need me more than ever to help out with Luna gone" Ginny's voice falters as she mentions Luna.

"NO Ginny! Absolutely not! Now I'm not hearing another word about it you are not going back to Hogwarts it's not safe!" Molly shouted and Ginny knew looking into her mother's eyes at that moment that she had lost that argument.

**_XXXXXXGW+JLBXXXXXX_**

That night Jackie and Jessica made their way into Ginny's room where they saw her sat on her bed starring at a picture of her and Harry sharing their first kiss thanks to the photo Colin Creevey had taken.

"Ginny" Jessica whispered sitting down on the bed.

"You ok love" Jackie whispered as she sat down beside her. Ginny wiped at her eyes frantically and nodded.

"Do you think he's safe Jackie" Ginny whispered.

"We would have heard if he wasn't safe he will be fine he's going to save us" Jackie whispered trying to reassure herself as much as Ginny.

"I miss him so much" Ginny cried.

"I know you do" Jackie took her in her arms and held her tightly. "Ginny did anything else happen at Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked looking at her.

"The Carrows did other stuff to you didn't they" Jackie repeated.

"They punished me more than the others once Malfoy told them that I was Harry's girlfriend well ex-girlfriend they targeted me every time they could. And they knew how to get to me as well knew that I would stand up for him and not hear a bad word said about him." Ginny's voice was full of anger again her face turning as red as her hair.

"Oh Ginny" Jessica and Jackie gasped as they hugged her tightly the three of them hoping and praying that the trio would return soon and the war would be over.

**_xxxxxx GW+JLBXXXXX_**

_**A/N Thanks for all your amazing reviews last time they mean a lot Im hoping to update quite a bit this weekend and I only have about one more chapter to write before I will be writing the start of the Battle of Hogwarts.**_

_**Disclaimer I am not J K Rowling I write for fun and as much as I want George, Fred, Ron etc only Jackie Lupin Black and Jessica belong to me.**_


	30. Chapter 30  Ted Remus Lupin

**Chapter 30**

It was only the next day when everything at the Burrow turned to see a scene of horror and chaos once more. Molly was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Arthur was sat at the table reading the lies in the Prophet when he felt the protective enchantments in the Burrow lift. Molly and Arthur quickly raised their wands Molly magically enchanting the pans to stop.

"KIDS DOWN HERE NOW!" Arthur shouted up the stairs loudly. "DEATH EATERS!" he warned them before heading outside Molly on his heels.

"Stupefy!" Arthur cast the spell at the Death Eater,

"Protego!" Molly protected herself and her husband with the shield charm the Cruciatus Curse sent at them by the death eater missing them by a whisker. Fred, George, Ginny, Jackie and Jessica raced outside in their pyjamas wands at the ready.

"Stupefy!" the five of them roared together catching the second death eater.

"Protego!" Jackie, Jessica and Ginny quickly cast the protective shield to stand along with Molly's and protecting the group as the death eaters stayed stunned beside them.

The death eaters recovered and looked around seeing that the two of them where outnumbered they quickly cast their wands at the Burrow Incendio they roared parts of the Burrow burst into flame, before the two apparated.

The Weasleys, Jackie and Jessica quickly raised their wands and used Aqumenti on the damaged house as Arthur sent his Patronus to Bill alerting him of the situation and the plans.

"Everyone inside and pack what we need Bill is going to come and we will cast another protective enchantment on the house then we need to get out of here take everything that we may need" Arthur instructed his family the group rushed inside to their rooms following the Weasley Patriarch and rushing to collect everything they could Jackie and Jessica rushing down to help Ginny by using magic to pack her trunk after they had done their own.

"Right is everyone ready kids" Arthur shouted from outside as he stood with Bill wands cast towards the Burrows boundaries. Everyone nodded before Jackie shot back upstairs.

"Jackie what are you doing" George shouted running after her we need to go.

"My photo my photo" Jackie shouted quickly diving under her pillow and taking the photo out she looked at the new-born picture of herself lay peacefully in her mother's arms and looking up at her and Sirius who was sat around the bed. "I can't leave without this" Jackie said as she tucked the photo inside her robes placing it close to her heart. George wrapped his arm around his fiancée and led her back downstairs.

"So what are we going to do Dad?" Fred asked.

"We are going to Aunt Muriel's now once you have all apparated myself and Bill will cast a freezing charm to stop the place being damaged before reinforcing the enchantments and putting the Anti-Disapparation Jinx back up then me and Bill will follow you to Muriel's.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW + JLBxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Life at Muriel's house wasn't as bad as the twins had imagined things to be, she even allowed them to set up shop in her living room using it as a base for preparing all of their items to send out by mail order in which the twins had actually been making a small fortune while sat at home with their defence products with items such as Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and Decoy Detonators along with their shield hats, cloaks and gloves being ordered in the dozens.

Muriel was even being nice for a change and barely even found anything to have a go at her new housemates about well by Muriel's standards. However everyone learned to accept this knowing that she was letting them stay there safely even if it was a little small. While Muriel had her own bedroom, Molly and Arthur took the first spare room and the twins, Ginny, Jackie and Jessica all shared a smaller room having to use sleeping bags to sleep on the floor due to the tight conditions. Although the couples didn't mind this after months of having to sleep apart at the Burrow it was nice to be able to curl up beside one another in their sleeping bags.

They had only been a day into their stay at Auntie Muriel's when they had been informed of Ted Tonks death, Jackie was devastated at the loss of a man she had become to consider her Grandfather but she was more saddened and heartbroken thinking about how poor Tonks would be taking the news and that her baby brother who was yet to be born would be brought into the world in the middle of a war without the love of a grandparent. Another three days passed by before Bill arrived once more this time with a frail Mr Ollivander, Arthur transfigured a second bed in the room he shared with Molly as they insisted on taking care of him some more. It was another three weeks before they saw a familiar Patronus arrive at Jackie's feet.

**April 16****th**** 1998**

Jackie was sat preparing a mail order along with the others in Muriel's living room when the familiar silver light of the Bear entered the room Jackie recognised it easily as the Patronus of her father. As the voice spoke Jackie began to feel a wave of excitement.

"Nymphadora has gone into labour our son is on his way we are safely in our Room with Andromeda aiding us" his voice spoke clearly and Jackie could sense the nerves in his voice.

"Merlin I need to go I need to get there" Jackie jumped up in a wave of excitement that she had not felt since the day in March when she spent a day in the tree house at the Burrow with George.

"Jackie you can't just go running off" George told her.

"I'm not missing the birth of my brother George!" Jackie exclaimed fiercely daring him to argue with her.

"I want to go too they are going to need help Andromeda and Lupin can't deliver the baby on their own" Molly stated startling them all.

"Fine George, Jackie, Molly you guys can come to me we will apparate to just outside the Tonks residence Jackie send a Patronus to your dad let him know to meet us outside the enchantments to let us all back in. Fred you're in charge make sure everyone is safe and you all stay inside"

Jackie waved her wand to conjure her Patronus and was shocked to find that it had changed its form to a shaggy dog she smiled sadly knowing that it had changed its form to represent her love for her dad, she smiled picturing Sirius and James looking down on her father and probably laughing at his nerves as he awaited the birth of his own son. Finishing her message she sent it off before taking George's hand ready to leave the enchantments of Muriel's to side along apparate to the Tonks.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW + JLBxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Remus was stood waiting for them outside a little while later and Jackie who had not seen him in a few weeks now flung herself into his arms.

"Where is she has she had the baby yet" Jackie asked excitedly. Remus laughed at his daughter and led them inside leading them up into their bedroom Jackie could hear the cries of a young baby she quickly rushed inside and smiled at the sight of Tonks in bed holding her son, her mother at her side.

"Oh he's beautiful and look at him" Jackie cooed as she took a seat on the edge of Tonks bed. "Congratulations"

"Thank you sweetheart I'd like you to meet your little brother Ted Remus Lupin" Tonks said softly as she looked at Jackie they heard a sniffle from the corner and Jackie looked up to see Molly crying on Arthur's shoulder as George stood beside them.

"Do you want to hold him sweetheart" Remus said as he looked at her.

"Of course" Jackie smiled as Tonks passed her the child, and she took her brother in her arms cradling him carefully she smiled down at him.

"Oh you look just like dad" Jackie smiled down at him.

"I think so too" Tonks smiled at her.

"No I really do think he's like you Dora" Remus spoke as he looked at her.

"He may have his mums, Metamorphmagus abilities but he looks like you dad" Jackie smiled at her father.

"Congratulations he really is beautiful such an adorable little baby" Molly cooed over the boy.

"We are going to ask Harry to be Godfather and we wanted Ginny to be his Godmother" Remus said as he wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulder as she held her brother.

"Oh good ness she will love that" Molly smiled.

"Yes I rather think she will" Arthur agreed.

"I will come back to Muriel's with you and ask her then I'd like to go and inform Bill" Remus informed them. He turned to his wife as Jackie passed her brother back to his mum.

"He really is beautiful and hopefully this war will end soon so that I can visit him every single day" Jackie smiled at her.

"Cheers princess so you don't want to see your old dad just your new brother" Remus chuckled.

"Why on earth would she want to see you Remus" Tonks laughed winking at her husband, Andromeda smiled as she looked at her family and friends gathered in the room around her grandson a stray tear falling from her eyes as she though about his namesake, her husband she looked up to the heavens and knew that he was looking down on them all watching over them and that he would be looking down proudly at his new Grandson from above.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW +JLBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N This one is a little shorter but I felt like it should end here. Next chapter will be the start of the battle of Hogwarts. And I'm hoping that will be up later today. I have lots of ideas for the coming chapters and I know that it's going to be very emotional to write. In addition to things from the twins and Jackie's view I have decided that I will also include prominent moments of both Remus and Tonks during the battle as I do wish that we had seen such moments in the books/films. **_


	31. Chapter 31  Call to Battle

**Chapter 31**

_**May 1st 1998**_

It was dusk on what had been a warm and pleasant day at Aunt Muriel's. Lee Jordan was over with the plans that Potterwatch would be held at midnight from Muriel's. He and the twins sat working on products downstairs while Jackie, Ginny and Jessica lay in the room that they all shared talking.

"So do you think Harry is ok? It's coming close to a year now since they've been gone nine long months" Ginny sighed "This time last year I hadn't even started going out with him yet not that I hadn't wanted to or tried"

"Oh Gin" Jackie began just then Jackie and Ginny felt a vibration in their pockets and looked at each other in an instant. Jessica looked on confused.

"What is it are you two ok?" She asked.

"Ginny is yours?" Jackie asked Ginny nodded the girls pulled out their coins which instead of reading a date and time of the next meeting simply read Harry's back.

"He's back at Hogwarts their alive oh merlin they are alive" Ginny gasped Jackie and Ginny jumped to their feet and rushed downstairs Jessica following behind them.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW + JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"So what do you think we should do on the show tonight Rodent" Lee asked looking at George Fred snorted,

"I'm not Rodent" George huffed.

"Yes you are dear twin sorry I beat you to Rapier" Fred smirked.

"Yeah well. Anyways Kingsley and Remus should be over soon" George said "I'm go…" he paused as he felt the strangely familiar vibration in his pocket that he hadn't felt since his fifth year, he looked at Fred and Lee who had the same looks on their faces together the three of them pulled out their coins.

"MERLINS BEARD!" the twins exclaimed as Jackie and Ginny came rushing down the stairs.

"You got yours too then?" Fred asked looking at his sister and Jackie.

"Yeah we need to go now" Ginny said looking at them pleading for someone to apparate her to Hogsmeade right now so that she could get to Hogwarts, and get to Harry.

"What's going on? Go where Ginny you know we can't just be running around now"

"What was you shouting about Fred, George would someone like to tell us what's going on"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are at Hogwarts" Jackie explained looking at them Molly gasped and burst into tears.

"Oh my boy my baby oh they are all alright" Molly cried.

"We need to get down their now they need our help come on please" Ginny begged.

"Ginny you can't go anywhere you're not of age" Molly cried.

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ok stop arguing we need to go and get Kingsley and Remus and alert the rest of the Order" Arthur said. "Molly come with me. Now you all of you on your best behaviour I'm warning you and don't think for one minute that Muriel will let you leave"

With that Arthur took his wife's hand and left to alert the rest of the order.

"So are we going to Hogwarts now then" Ginny said looking at her brothers.

"Of course when have we ever listened to rules didn't do it when we was under 17" George said

"So hardly going to listen to them now" Fred added a smirk across his lips.

"But Fred you heard your mum we should wait" Jessica began.

"You can wait if you want but well I'm off I'm not going to let Harry do this on his own especially after what the Carrows did to Ginny and the others that isn't right." Jackie said.

"Come on then what are we waiting for" George spoke up as he wrapped his arm around Jackie. "Lee apparate with Ginny"

"Will do come on then lovely lady" Lee joked as he took Ginny's hand.

"Lee that's our sister" the twins exclaimed.

"And you have a girlfriend" Jackie said as they made their way outside to apparate.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

At the Tonks household Andromeda and Tonks were giving Teddy a bath while Kingsley and Remus spoke in the kitchen ready to leave when they heard a flash outside and sensed the wards changing.

"Dora love stay inside none of you move out someone's outside" Remus shouted up to his wife as he and Kingsley rushed outside wands raised as they got to the edge of the wards they saw Molly and Arthur.

"What were the first words I said to you when I saw you for the first time in nine years stood on Platform 9 and ¾'s" Remus asked Molly his wand raised.

Molly smiled at the memory of the twins first day at school. Remus too found himself thinking back on that day:

_Charlie and Percy pushed their trolleys in an orderly fashion next to their mother and two youngest siblings the twins raced down the station with their own trolley's nearly sending them flying into Remus and Jackie "watch it!" Remus started to shout._

_"Shh don't dad they are only excited please don't embarrass me" Jackie whispered to him as she looked up and faced him,_

_"Fred and George Weasley stop right there!" Molly shouted warningly as she hurried towards the pair to apologise for her son's behaviour._

_"Merlin's beard if it isn't Molly Weasley these must be your son's blimey look how Charlie and Percy have grown and well you two where only baby's when I saw you and you was still trouble back then" Remus stated laughing as he looked at them._

_"Wow your identical!" Jackie said as she looked at George and Fred as they approached,_

_"you must be Jackie dear I haven't seen you since you was little" Molly said smiling "It's Fred and George's first time as well" Molly said smiling._

_"Boys this is Remus Lupin a family friend and this is Jackie Bl" Molly went to say,_

_Remus quickly cut in "Jackie Lupin"_

"They are back, Ron, Harry and Hermione they are at Hogwarts and we need to get down their now. If they know he's there then it could all happen tonight.

""Merlin's beard if it isn't Molly Weasley these must be your son's blimey look how Charlie and Percy have grown and well you two where only baby's when I saw you and you was still trouble back then"" Molly repeated the words that Remus had spoken that morning perfectly Kingsley went to question Arthur but Remus laughed.

"It's them she got that word for word" Remus informed him as they lowered their wands.

"What's going on?" Kingsley asked "We were just getting ready to leave for Muriel's" Kingsley informed them.

"The kids got a message on those DA coins that they still have Harry is back at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione we need to get their now once the Death Eaters and Voldemort find out he's in Hogwarts" Arthur said panic in his voice.

"We are going to head back and get the kids before we leave" Molly told them. "Arthur we should go over to Bill's get him, Fleur and Charlie" both her and Arthur having no idea that Luna and Dean also currently resided at their eldest sons house or that Ron, Harry and Hermione had been residents only a day or two ago.

"We will meet you at the Hogshead stay safe" Remus told them "I'm going to tell Dora not to come I don't want her leaving Teddy especially if we are going to end up fighting tonight".

With that Arthur and Molly went on to Shell Cottage Remus and Kingsley returning inside. Dora was walking downstairs holding Teddy who was wrapped in a towel.

"Remus what's going on who was it is everything ok" Tonks asked him concerned.

"Dora Harry and the others are back at Hogwarts that was Molly and Arthur. I need to go the Order are going out there now once the Death Eaters know he's back they are going to attack" Remus began.

"Mum here take Teddy we need to go" Dora said going to hand Teddy to her mum.

"No Dora no you need to stay here with Teddy please" Remus pleaded with her tears in his deep set eyes the scars on his face never being clearer.

"But Remus" She began.

"Tonks you need to stay here and look after our boys I promise I will be back in the morning" he kissed her and then moved down to his son.

"Daddy loves you Teddy, always remember that" Remus said stroking his sons hair and kissing his forehead. He moved on to hug his mother in law before hugging his wife and son one last time. "I love you Dora I'll be back in the morning" he promised and with that him and Kingsley walked out of the house into the night.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The twins, Jackie, Jessica and Lee arrived just outside the Hogshead and immediately loud sirens started to go off in the night. Quickly the group raised their wands ready to fight if they needed to. But before they could say another word the heard a voice calling them.

"Quick inside" Came the deep voice of Aberforth Dumbledore he ushered the group inside and the twins and Lee quickly allowed the girls inside and down the steps before following them inside Aberforth shutting the door behind him.

"Through the portrait Arianna will guide you it goes to Hogwarts" Aberforth told them. "How many more of you should I expect?"

"Oh quite a few" George informed him.

"Yes I thought that would be the case when I saw Mr Potter was back" Aberforth spoke before leaving them to follow Arianna down the passageway.

The group walked hand in hand down the passageway Jackie holding onto both Ginny and George as they moved single file down the tight and dark passage.

"Ginny your shaking" Jackie whispered.

"What if he's not ok Jackie" Ginny whispered.

"It's going to be fine Ginny you'll see" Jackie reassured her as they moved along the passageway. A few moments later arriving on the other side. Arianna disappeared back down the passageway as Ginny pushed the portrait open.

Harry and the others gathered in the room of requirement turned to see Ginny stepping inside followed by Jackie, George, Jessica, Fred and Lee.

"Harry" Ginny gasps staring at him, standing still unable to move, Jackie holds the twins, Jessica and Lee back letting the two have their moment.

"Ginny" Harry whispered back not taking his eyes from hers. The twins smiled as they looked at Ron waving their way.

"Nine months she hasn't seen me and you'd think I was Frankie first year I'm only her brother" Ron said looking their way.

"She's got lots of those though, she's only one Harry" Seamus smirked as he looked towards Ron.

"Shut up Seamus" Ron retorted. Ginny jumped down and ran forward hugging Harry, the twins, Jackie, Jessica and Lee stepping down beside them and making their way forwards.

"Ronniekins" the twins said as they pulled their younger brother into a hug not caring that others were around they hadn't seen him since the night of the wedding and quite frankly had been worried sick about him. Jackie was next hugging Hermione and Ron before moving to hug Harry as Ginny finally let go and moved to hug her brother.

"You're a god parent by the way dad and Dora they have their baby now" Jackie whispered to Harry.

"I know" Harry said as he looked at her unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry to hear about the baby Jackie I really am" Harry told her as he hugged her.

"It's ok Harry he's looking down on us" Jackie spoke softly. Neither of them knowing fully what the night had in store for them both.

"Aberforth's getting a bit ratty he said he wants a kip and his bar's turned into a railway station" Fred informed the others.

"So what's the plans then Harry" George asked.

"There isn't one" Harry answered

"Just going to make it up as we go along are we, my favourite kind" Fred answered.

"You've got to stop this! What did you call them all back for? This is insane" Harry exclaimed looking at Neville."

"Were fighting aren't we" Dean spoke. "The message said Harry was back and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand though"

"You haven't got a wand?" Seamus asked his best friend.

"Why can't they help Harry" Ron spoke up. Harry turned to look at him bewildered.

"What?" Harry asked looking at him in shock.

After much deliberation Harry finally agreed to give in and explained to the gathered about the horcrux and the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, before they were interrupted by news from a fellow Gryffindor that Snape had called a meeting in the Great Hall everyone was needed.

"I'm going to go" Harry exclaimed suddenly.

"What!" Jackie gasped "Harry really I don't think that's…" she began.

"I'm going to go get me some robes and I will go with the rest of you who are still students I will march with you" Harry spoke his voice not even faltering.

"Then I'm going to" Ginny said Ron and the twins both looked at her in objection, Harry too. The four of them spoke up at once.

"Ginny No!"

"No guys. Harry I'm going with you, you have been away from me these past nine months I am here to help you now and I am going with you. Get me some robes" Ginny spoke confidently she wasn't going to let anyone change her mind on this. As Jackie looked into the eyes of not only her future sister in law but one of her closest friends she knew that although they were young what Ginny and Harry shared was exactly like her and George shared they were soul mates they were destined to be together and nothing could stand in the way of that.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_A/N Thanks for the reviews I had they really make my day. Writing this made me cry and I'm literally heartbroken about stuff that I am writing for the coming chapters. I love both the film and the book of Deathly Hallows and the film and while I do love the book confrontation I really love the whole way the confrontation is done in the great hall in the film so this is how I decided for it to happen. Lot's to come over the coming chapters but here's a little sneak at what's up next._

**Spoiler.**

_**"What no way I am not leaving you" George said as he clung onto Jackie's hand as everyone gathered in the Room of Requirement.**_

_**"Don't worry George I'll be with her" Fred told his brother.**_

_**"Yeah but Fred I don't want to be away from you either. Can't we all go in the same group" he protested.**_

_**"It will be fine George ill protect her" Fred said as he wrapped his arm around Jackie who was glancing at George not wanting to let go of his hand as Fred led her away to follow the others.**_

_**"Fred wait!" George exclaimed with that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her just like he had done for their first kiss in this very room "I love you" he told her and with that the groups separated and went off their separate ways.**_


	32. Chapter 32  Battle of Hogwarts Begins

**Chapter 32**

Harry and Ginny had just left with most of the other students who had still been attending Hogwarts when the portrait behind the group opened again this time outstepped Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. Alicia raced to her boyfriend hugging Lee tightly. Angelina going over to her best friend having not seen her for months.

"I'm so sorry about the baby Jackie" she whispered.

"It's ok" Jackie replied hugging her tightly.

The portrait rumbled again and this time Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Kingsley, Molly and Remus stepped out of the portrait.

"Dad" Jackie rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"Boys we told you to stay at home and what on earth where you thinking bringing Ginny!" Molly roared her face bright red in anger.

"Mum we couldn't just stay home and wait we needed to get here" the twins protested.

"Where is Ginny anyway?" Arthur said as he pulled away from where he was hugging Ron who then moved to hug his mother.

"She's gone with Harry" Fred answered.

"What do you mean she's gone with Harry?" Molly exclaimed still hugging Ron tightly.

"To the assembly in the Great Hall" Ron answered his mother this time.

"And you just let her you know what the Carrows did to her!" Bill shouted this time fiercely protective of his youngest sister.

"You try and stop her then Bill" Fred answered.

"As much as I would have tried they have a point she doesn't like sitting out on things and you know she's got a temper like mums" Charlie said looking at his oldest brother.

"As much as we can stand and talk around we need to get down to the Great Hall and wait for our queue from Harry to enter" Jackie spoke up from where she stood holding her father her voice clear and willing any of the Weasleys or others to argue with her.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+ JLB xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The group stood outside the Great Hall waiting to make their entrance they could hear Snape talking inside and knew that he must not of spotted Harry yet.

"Now then if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr Potters movements this evening, I invite them to step forward" they heard Snape speak, he paused for a long moment and then finished "Now!"

That's when after a few moments they heard the gasps and the footsteps then Harry started to speak their cue to prepare them for entering.

"It seems that despite your exhaustive defensive strategies," Harry began the doors opened and Kingsley and Remus lead the gathered order members and few DA members that weren't already in the hall inside. "You still have a bit of a security problem Headmaster and I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it happened that night , tell them how you looked him in the eye a man who trusted you and killed him! Tell them!"

Snape quickly moved into duelling stance and aimed his wand at Harry, the Order were quick to raise their wands pointing them towards the Carrows and Snape as Professor McGonagall pushed Harry out of her way standing face to face with Snape quickly taking her wand out and pointing it back at the Headmaster.

McGonagall did not speak a word as she waved her wand towards Snape the flame erupting from it as she waved it ferociously towards him. Snape having to try and repel the attack as he stepped further and further away from the Gryffindor Head of House but with each move back she stepped closer. The Carrows moved their wands clearly ready to attack and join the duel but before they could Kingsley and Lupin quickly took the pair of them out. The room erupted in cheers as Snape finally disappeared with a flash of his cook the glass behind him shattering as he flew out of the room.

"He's not dead he's not gone he will be back" Jackie warned as she looked at the twins. They were interrupted by the sounds of their mother who now had Ginny by the hand.

"You're underage!" Molly shouted at her daughter. "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"

"I won't!" Ginny exclaimed looking back at her angrily. Ginny's hair flew as she pulled her arm out of her mother's grip. "I'm in Dumbledore's Army-"

"A teenagers' gang!" Molly countered.

"A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" said Fred.

"She's sixteen!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "She's not old enough! What you two were thinking bringing her with you—-" Fred and George looked slightly ashamed of themselves.

"Mom's right, Ginny," said Bill gently. "You can't do this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right."

"I can't go home!" Ginny shouted, angry tears sparkling in her eyes. "my whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and -" They stopped in their tracks as they heard footsteps behind them Jackie turned round and saw the familiar face of Percy Weasley walking towards them he fixed his horn-rimmed glasses firmly in place as he made his way towards them.

"Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I - I -" Percy spluttered into silence. Evidently he had not expected to run into most of his family. There was a long moment of astonishment, broken by Fleur turning to Remus in a wildly transparent attempt to break the tension.

"So- 'ow eez leetle Teddy?" Lupin blinked at her, startled. The silence between the Weasleys seemed to be solidifying, like ice. Jackie and Jessica turned away to face Remus and Fleur.

"I - oh yes- he's fine!" Remus said loudly. "yes, Tonks is with him- at her mother's -" Harry joined them standing by Remus side.

Percy and the other Weasleys were still staring at one another, frozen.

"Here, I've got a picture?" Remus shouted, pulling a photograph from inside his jacket and showing it to Fleur, Jackie, Jessica and Harry, who saw a tiny baby with a tuft of bright turquoise hair, waving fat fists at the camera.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly that Remus nearly dropped his photograph. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a – a -"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," Fred finished for him Jackie looked up wondering what on earth was going to happen and thought about cutting in to remind them that they were in the middle of a war. But Percy swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I was!" he exclaimed as he looked at Fred then the rest of his family.

"Well, you can't say fairer than that," said Fred, holding his hand out to Percy, George looked at his brother shocked at his movement. Molly burst into tears. She ran forward, pushed Fred aside, and pulled Percy into a strangling hug, while he patted her on the back, his eyes on his father.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Percy said Arthur blinked rather rapidly, and then he too hurried to hug his son.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" inquired George as he too made his way forward towards Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny following the lead.

"It's been coming on for a while," said Percy, mopping his eyes under his glasses with a corner of his traveling cloak, Jackie swore that she saw tears in his eyes. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."

"Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," said George in a good imitation of Percy's most pompous manner. "Now let's get upstairs and fight or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken."

Before anyone had chance to move the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall blackened flashes of lightning and thunder rumbling around them, students started to scream and Jackie quickly covered her ears as she heard the voice of Lord Voldemort ringing out. George was at her side in an instant wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his chest as she started to scream. I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

The room was in silent people looking around at each other Fred looked at George as he held Jessica in his arms echoing George's action, who was holding Jackie closely to him. Then a voice shouted breaking the silence.

"But he's there! Potter's there. Someone grab him!" It was the voice of Pansy Parkinson who was stood in front of the Slytherins glaring at Potter. Before she could move Ginny grabbed hold of Harry's hand and moved in front of him, Hermione followed suite as the gathered Gryffindors and Order Members along with the former DA, and Quidditch team members surrounded Harry.

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed! Students in the Corridor" Filch's voice rang loudly as he came rushing into the hall Harry and the others parted as he pushed through carrying his precious cat Mrs Norris as if she was a baby.

"They're supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot" McGonagall said as she looked at him.

"Oh. Sorry ma'am" Filch spoke.

"As it happens Mr Filch your arrival is most opportune" McGonagall strode towards him "If you would, I would like you please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall"

"Exactly, where is it I'll be leading them too Ma'am" Filch replied.

"The Dungeons would do" Answered McGonagall her head raised in a show of dominance a smirk across her face.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+ +JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

At her parents' house Tonks sat in her old bedroom cradling Teddy in her arms tears running down her cheeks as she thought of Remus, Jackie and the rest of the order. She couldn't leave him; she couldn't let him be out there without him she needed to go with him.

"I'm sorry Teddy but I have to go sweetheart" she whispered the tears falling she leaned down and kissed his cheeks. "I love you so much Teddy you mean everything to me so much you, your father, your sister and my mother are my world but I must do this. I will return you will be safe with your Grandma I love you"

Andromeda stood at the door with tears in her eyes.

"Dora please don't do this please you can't leave you need to stay here" Andromeda pleaded with her daughter rushing over and clutching her hand in hers.

"I can't mum I need to be with him I need to be out there fighting it is who I am it is a part of me I need to go out there and fight, those Death Eaters killed Dad and countless of others I can't let Remus and the others do this without me I need to go" Tonks whispered.

"But sweetheart" Andromeda begged.

"I'm sorry mum" Tonks kissed her mother on the cheek and handed her Teddy leaning down to kiss him once more. "I love you both remember that. Also if anything happens tell Jackie to go back to her old house Remus has a box under his bed that she should see, Harry too. I love you remember that" and with that she left her mother's to leave for Hogwarts.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Everyone was back in the Room of Requirement now, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna amongst others had left the Hall to look for the Diadem and to go and find the Basilisk fangs the remaining group stood organising their plan of attack.

"Remus, Arthur and I are going to take groups of fighters up into the towers" Kingsley told Professor McGonagall "We will also need someone to organise the defence of the passageways in and out of the school"

"Sounds like a job for us" Fred called out as he looked at his twin who nodded in agreement Fred turned to Jessica and kissed her. "Stay safe go with Bill and Fleur"

"I love you" George whispered kissing Jackie and with that the twins and Lee rushed out of the Room of Requirement to secure the passageways. Jessica hugged Jackie good bye before she left with Bill and Fleur to defend the castle.

"Weasley, Wood" Professor McGonagall looked at her former Quidditch captains who stood with Katie, Alicia and Angelina. "Take a group of your best into the skies if you haven't got your own brooms you know where they are" Charlie looked at Oliver and the two of them nodded in agreement and looked at the Headmistress in approval. Charlie, Oliver and the others went to make their way out of the hall Jackie going to follow her former Gryffindor team mates but was pulled back by Professor Flitwick and McGonagall.

"You were always best at Charms Jackie" McGonagall spoke then looked at Flitwick.

"You will be with me working on the castles protection, Molly, Percy you too" Professor Flitwick spoke making his way out of the doorway Professor McGonagall beckoned for Neville and Seamus to follow them. Ginny went to follow too but Molly stopped her.

"Ginny stay here!" she exclaimed hugging her daughter warningly and kissing her cheek before she left, Jackie and Percy at her side.

"It's good to have you back Percy I'm glad you saw sense" Jackie smiled at him after all she had gotten on well with him before the disagreements a few years ago.

"Thanks for forgiving me" Percy whispered as they walked down the steps towards the front of the castle.

"Well we are going to be family" Jackie answered. Behind them Neville and Seamus were walking quickly to keep up with Professor McGonagall who marched determinedly down the steps.

"Let me get this straight, Professor. You're actually giving us permission to do this?" Nevilles voice was loud and determined a look of disbelief on his face.

"That is correct, Longbottom" McGonagall replied.

"So, blow it up? Boom!" Neville exclaimed still in disbelief.

"Boom!" McGonagall answered and Jackie thought that if she was not in the middle of a war she would find herself laughing.

"Wicked!" Neville exclaimed "But how on earth are we going to do that"

"Why don't you confer with Mr Finnigan if I recall he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics" Professor McGonagall replied Jackie couldn't help but smile as she stood on the steps beside Percy and Flitwick waiting for orders.

"I can bring it down" she heard Seamus reply behind her.

"That's the spirit" McGonagall answered and Jackie saw the two boys rush past her.

"You do realise of course that we can't keep you know who out indefinitely" Flitwick spoke looking at the new Hogwarts Head teacher and close friend.

"That doesn't mean that we can't delay him" Professor McGonagall replied brandishing her wand once more. "And his name is Voldemort Filius, you might as well use it he's going to try and kill you either way" her voice was stronger and more determined than ever Filius looked at Jackie and Percy to follow him as he led them to the bottom of the steps and into the courtyard.

"Piertotum Locomotor" Professor McGonagall called waving her wand, Jackie heard thuds rumbling in the Castle Entrance, thuds that could be heard around the school. When Jackie turned around she saw the Stone Knights that had been stood in the hallways made their way outside in two lines heading towards them. "Hogwarts is threatened man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school." The armour marched past Molly and Professor McGonagall and out into the courtyard past where Jackie stood as they made their way through the courtyard and onto main bridge. "I've always wanted to use that spell" Molly looked at her in alarm then moved to stand near her son and Jackie, Flitwick and Slughorn.

Flitwick went first pointing his wand into the sky.

"Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum"

Then Jackie, Molly, Percy and Professor Slughorn raised their own wands high and repeated the spell with Professor Flitwick.

"Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum"

Kingsley and Remus stood at the very top of the towers as Dean walked across one of the walkways towards them.

"Tell Professor McGonagall that Remus and I will handle this side of the castle" Kingsley spoke heading over the walkway to the front side of the castle. He looked up at the sky as Remus followed by him.

"Yes sir" Dean answered and was about to head back down as Kingsley stopped him.

"Hey Dean on second thoughts tell Professor McGonagall that we might need one or two more wands this side" Kingsley spoke Remus looked over at him his thoughts with his daughter he could barely see her stood in the courtyard holding up and putting the finishing touches on the protective enchantments. Dean walked away passing Arthur who led Fred and George back up to the tower after being instructed by Kingsley that they needed one or two more to help. Although he now wished he had asked for a lot more people earlier.

Remus looked out at the sky.

"It is the quality of ones convictions that determines success not the number of followers"

"Who said that" Kingsley asked turning to face him.

"Me" Remus spoke as he looked at Kingsley.

Looking along the rooftop he saw Fred stood with George.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

George took a deep breath sighing as he stood on the roof as he looked at the enchantments being put up he rubbed the ring that he and Jackie shared, the same rings that Fred and Jessica also had a set too. He hoped that she would be ok down there.

"You ok Freddie" George asked looking at his twin.

"Yeah" Fred replied,

"Yeah me too" George finished a slight smile on his lips. He wasn't going to be beaten he was a Gryffindor a fighter no one was going to get past the two greatest beaters in Hogwarts history.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Ginny was stood in the Room of Requirements on her own when she heard the portrait once more she raised her wand ready to attack but then saw that it was Tonks.

"Tonks I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy" Ginny asked.

"I was but I can't let him fight alone I have to be with him I have to fight" Tonks said "Why are you here alone" Tonks asked her.

"They wouldn't let me fight because I'm only sixteen" Ginny spoke angrily folding her arms as the portrait shut again and Mrs Longbottom stepped out closing off the portrait behind her. At this moment the door to the Room of Requirement opened again and Harry stepped inside.

"I was the last to come through," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?" she looked at Harry.

"He's fighting," said Harry.

"Naturally," said the old lady proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him." With surprising speed she trotted off toward the stone steps. Harry looked at Tonks.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?" he asked her.

"I couldn't stand not knowing" Tonks looked anguished. "She'll look after him have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters with Kingsley up in the towers" Without another word, Tonks sped off.

"Ginny," said Harry, "I'm sorry, but I need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in." Ginny looked simply delighted to leave her sanctuary.

"And then you can come back in!" he shouted after her as she ran up the steps after Tonks. "You've got to come back in!"

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

In the skies above Hogwarts Charlie sat on his broom the small team of old Gryffindor Quidditch players behind him. He looked as the spells started to rain down on the enchantments starting to pierce them. He glanced at Wood who was entranced as he saw the Quidditch pitch go up in flames. Wood's face was full of fury.

"Not my Quidditch Pitch!" Woods spat angrily under his breath.

"Oliver!" Charlie exclaimed snapping him to attention as they saw the bridge that led from Hogwarts to Hagrid's hut, the lake and the Quidditch pitch explode in flames the enchantments around the castle falling.

Down on the ground at the front end of the Castle, Jackie watched in horror dumbstruck and unable to move momentarily as she watched flames fall onto the ground around her. She watched the Giants approaching swinging their weapons down onto the bridge at the Stone Armour stood there to protect them, the death eaters moved in Jackie still stood motionless.

"Jackie!" Percy shouted grabbing her hand "Come on quickly we need to get inside" he pulled her towards the castle following his mother as they raced back inside the castle firing spells behind them as the Death Eaters attacked.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

In the towers the battle was kicking off fiercely as the Death Eaters swooped in. through the windows and archways. Fred fired spell after spell at the death Eaters while George cast Protego as they stood in the walkway around the roof.

In the top of Gryffindor tower along the way another death eater came right at Mr Weasley and fired Aveda Kedavra his way. But Mr Weasley fought back strong.

"Expelliarmus" he roared back the duelling intense as the two of them fought for control, but Mr Weasleys strong spell started to push the Death Eaters back on himself. Behind Arthur Kingsley turned his back as a Death Eater flew in through a window shattering the glass Kingsley fired his spell quickly and the Death Eater didn't even have time to respond as he went flying back out the way he came, just as Arthurs attacker fell.

"Fred" George shouted as the two continued to fight. "We need to get back inside to Jackie fight on the ground with her and Jessica"

"You're right come on" Fred shouted he grabbed his twins hand and the continued to fire spells at the Death Eaters as they passed. They came through into one of the towers and Saw Remus to one side battling Dolohov both man fighting fiercely.

On the second floor Ginny was stood with Tonks as the twins ran past.

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks shouted at them.

"He's up in the Astronomy Tower fighting Dolohov" George shouted but he did not stop wanting to find his way to Jackie. Tonks raced the other way heading towards the Astronomy Tower.

Down in the Great Hall Jessica saw Jackie and Percy make their way inside with Molly.

"Jackie, Molly have you seen the twins" Jessica shouted as she made her way over to Jackie and Percy. Jackie shook her head.

"I thought they were sorting out defence of the passages" Jackie answered.

"Me too but I can't see them anymore" Jessica answered just then the twins raced into the Great Hall.

"Jackie" George shouted kissing her passionately as he threw his arms around her.

"Jess" Fred mimicked his twin lifting Jess into his arms and kissing her fiercely. "I love you" he whispered.

Professor McGonagall looked at everyone and cleared her throat as she looked at Molly and Percy then at the couples.

"We need to split back into groups" McGonagall ordered. "Fred, Percy, Jackie you go in one group I will Jess, George, Molly you come with me" Fred kissed Jessica and reluctantly let go of her hand as Jess went to stand beside Molly. He went and stood beside Jackie and Percy ready to leave but his twin still had hold of Jackie.

"What no way I am not leaving you" George said as he clung onto Jackie's hand.

"Don't worry George I'll be with her" Fred told his brother.

"Yeah but Fred I don't want to be away from you either. Can't we all go in the same group" he protested.

"It will be fine George ill protect her" Fred said as he wrapped his arm around Jackie who was glancing at George not wanting to let go of his hand as Fred led her away to follow Percy.

"Fred wait!" George exclaimed with that he pulled Jackie into his arms and kissed her just like he had done for their first kiss in this very room "I love you" he told her and with that the groups separated and went off their separate ways.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Crucio!" Dolohov roared firing the spell at Remus.

"Stupfy!" Remus fired back but was distracted as he swore he heard Tonks calling his name.

"Remus!" Tonks shouted racing towards him Remus stumbled to his knees.

Dolohov looked on and laughed Tonks screamed in horror as Dolohov fired his speciality curse at Lupin who then dropped to the floor. His life flashed before his very eyes, the day he got bitten by Greyback, meeting Sirius and James on the Hogwarts Express their times at Hogwarts, finding Jackie in his house after James and Lily's murder, Jackie's first day at Hogwarts, being reunited with Sirius, Sirius death, kissing Tonks for the first time, their wedding, the birth of his first biological child Teddy.

_His world went black for a moment and then he saw the white surrounding him when he looked up he saw James, Sirius and Lily stood around him. He saw that Sirius was holding a small child in his arm and he knew that child was the grandson of theirs who was never born, they all looked younger than before as if they had gone back eighteen years in time. They pulled him to his feet embracing. _

"_I'm dead aren't I" Remus spoke wisely. Sirius and James nodded embracing him. The three best friends, three of the Marauders reunited once more._

"_Please tell me Jackie is ok Sirius" Remus spoke as he looked at his bestfriend._

"_She's still fighting you know our girl she's a fighter oh and congratulations daddy on your new son" Sirius spoke proudly._

Dolohov disapeered as Tonks raced towards her husband.

"Remus! Remus! Noooo!" she sobbed falling to her knees beside his still body. He still looked peaceful and showed no signs of his duel he looked like he was sleeping. And Tonks frantically searched for her heartbeat. "Remus Noooo!" she sobbed throwing herself down on him holding his hands tightly and sobbing into his chest. She didn't see the evil figure of her auntie approaching behind her. Didn't see Bellatrix standing behind her, her wand raised at her back.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix cackled evilly and the spell hit Tonks right in the back and Tonks body fell still and lifeless against that of her husbands.

_Suddenly Ted appeared beside Remus, Remus looked on in confusion and then looked down at the ground and he gasped as he saw her, Tonks now lay on the floor at his feet._

"_Tonks Tonks! oh Tonks" he held her pulling her up she fell into his chest holding him tightly. "Tonks what have you done I never wanted you to die I wanted you to stay home stay with Teddy" Remus clung onto her tightly. _

_**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**_

Fred, Jackie and Percy backed down the corridor fighting three hooded men, jets of light flew in every direction and Jackie saw Harry, Ron and Hermione appear and run to help them. The man Percy was duelling backed off and his hood slipped off.

"Hello Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy exclaimed as they came across Pius Thicknesse, Fred and Jackie turned looking at Percy in shock forgetting about the battle for the moment.

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually are joking… I don't think I've head you joke since you were…" Fred laughed but was cut off by the large rumbling of the wall as it fell Fred noticing that it was directly in Jackie's path quickly dove to her and succeeded in covering her body with his own as the wall fell over them.

"No – no – no! Fred No! Jackie!" Percy shouted as he threw the rocks from his brother.

"Fred! Jackie" Ron screamed frantically as he joined his older brother and attempted to get to the pair.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

George shuddered his blood turning cold as images of his twin and Jackie flashed before him. Jess looked at him concerned, panic written on her face as he went as white as a ghost.

"George what is it?" she asked him as she grabbed hold of him.

"Something's wrong, something has happened to Fred and god he's with Jackie if anything has happened!" George panicked so uncharacteristically he and Fred were always so confident that they rarely showed any form of weakness.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_A/N wow ok this has taken me ages to write and was rather hard I cried a lot an awful lot._**

**_Firstly I am not J K Rowling I Just love her work nor am I Steve or anyone at WB Studios, nor do I claim to be. I have used and mixed in plots from both the book and the film and also written in scenes that I would have liked to see done in both the films and the books._**


	33. Chapter 33  Jackie Meets her Mother

_Fred, Jackie and Percy backed down the corridor fighting three hooded men, jets of light flew in every direction and Jackie saw Harry, Ron and Hermione appear and run to help them. The man Percy was duelling backed off and his hood slipped off._

_"Hello Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy exclaimed as they came across Pius Thicknesse, Fred and Jackie turned looking at Percy in shock forgetting about the battle for the moment._

_"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee._

_"You actually are joking… I don't think I've head you joke since you were…" Fred laughed but was cut off by the large rumbling of the wall as it fell Fred noticing that it was directly in Jackie's path quickly dove to her and succeeded in covering her body with his own as the wall fell over them._

_"No – no – no! Fred No! Jackie!" Percy shouted as he threw the rocks from his brother._

_"Fred! Jackie" Ron screamed frantically as he joined his older brother and attempted to get to the pair._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_George shuddered his blood turning cold as images of his twin and Jackie flashed before him. Jess looked at him concerned, panic written on her face as he went as white as a ghost._

_"George what is it?" she asked him as she grabbed hold of him._

_"Something's wrong, something has happened to Fred and god he's with Jackie if anything has happened!" George panicked so uncharacteristically he and Fred were always so confident that they rarely showed any form of weakness._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 33**

George had stopped fighting, Jess, Molly and Professor McGonagall who had been joined by Lee Jordan looked at him concerned the rest of them having to fire spells and protect both themselves and him as he stopped and stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

"GEORGE GEORGE!" Molly shouted rushing to her son and shaking him softly trying to snap him out of his daze.

"Fred. Jackie." He whispered his voice full of fear and pain.

"What is it George they are fine they will be fighting like us" Lee said as he looked at his best friend.

"He said before that he thinks something bad had happened" Jessica told them.

George tried to speak but he couldn't he wanted to tell them that he knew something was wrong because they had separated in battle and every time him and Fred separate in combat something bad happens to the other, he wanted to tell them that he just knew that he felt it in his heart that something had happened. Fred had told him how he felt the night they had been to rescue Harry and how he knew straight away when they were flying that something had happened to him. And George felt that exact same way right now.

"Ok George we will go back to the Great Hall regroup you will see that nothing bad has happened." Molly told her son as she wrapped her arms around him.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Percy and Ron knelt over Jackie and Fred's body's shaking them trying to wake them.

"Fred, Jackie" the two brothers cried Hermione and Harry knelt beside them. Hermione reached over the two brothers as they cowered beside them.

"They have a pulse they are still alive, still breathing barely" Hermione said "we need to get them to the Great Hall they need to see Madam Pomfrey straight away"

"Ron, Percy you will need to carry them we need to lift Fred off Jackie carefully and then me and Hermione are going have to duel our way back to the hall in front of you making the way clear" Harry instructed them relieved that Hermione had felt Jackie and Fred's pulse he could not bear to lose either of them as well.

As Ron carefully lifted Fred into his arms, holding tightly onto his older brother who was limp and unconscious bleeding heavily in his arms. Percy picked up Jackie her own body still and covered in cuts and bruises but most of the blood covering her own body was Fred's blood he had jumped in front of her to save her and had taken the full force of the walls blow.

"Get down!" Harry shouted suddenly, as more curses flew through the night, Hermione ducked while Ron and Percy ducked as well as they can while stile clinging onto the still bodies of Jackie and Fred.

"We need to get out of here we need to move come on Ron, Percy!" Harry shouted. Hermione screamed, and Harry, turning, did not need to ask why. A monstrous spider the size of a small car was trying to climb through the huge hole in the wall. One of Aragog's descendants had joined the fight. Ron still holding Fred; and Harry shouted together; their spells collided and the monster was blown backward, its legs jerking horribly, and vanished into the darkness.

"It brought friends!" Harry called to the others, glancing over the edge of the castle through the hole in the wall the curses had blasted. More giant spiders were climbing the side of the building, liberated from the Forbidden Forest, into which the Death Eaters must have penetrated. Harry fired Stunning Spells down upon them, knocking the lead monster into its fellows, so that they rolled back down the building and out of sight. Then more curses came soaring over Harry's head, so close he felt the force of them blow his hair.

"Let's move, NOW!" Harry screamed and firing curse after curse he and Hermione paved the way for Ron and Percy to carry Jackie and Fred back to the Great Hall.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

George, Jess and the rest of their group arrived back to an empty hall George was looking around frantically in search of them.

"I don't think they are here George" Jess whispered putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm herself as much as him.

But they were interrupted as the doors flung open and in rushed Hermione and Harry followed by Percy and Ron who were carrying Fred and Jackie's still bodies.

"Fred! Jackie!" George gasped as he ran over towards them he looked in horror as he saw their pale and bloodied bodies. "no no no they aren't dead" he cried.

"George they are still alive but barely out of the way and someone get Madam Pomfrey quick!" Percy exclaimed as he laid Jackie down on the stretcher in the middle of the floor. Ron placed Fred down beside her. George saw that both of them where covered in blood, but his twin even more so and he realised that a lot of the blood that covered his fiancée was his brothers.

"What happened?" Jess asked as she moved towards Fred and took his hand in her own while George positioned himself by both of them touching their hair softly as he tried not to cry.

"The wall started to come down Jackie was right in its path Fred dived to try and get her out of the way but it came down on them both he was covering her body protectively he protected her from the full blow" Percy mumbled incredibly worried about his brother, and Jackie.

"Oh dear lord my baby my boy" Molly gasped as she ran over with Madam Pomfrey.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_"You actually are joking… I don't think I've head you joke since you were…" Fred laughed but was cut off by the large rumbling of the wall as it started to fall Jackie was frozen as the wall fell directly towards her and the next thing she was aware of was Fred driving towards her covering his body with his own as the wall collapsed directly on top of him, her forehead cracking on the stone floor of the Castle. _

_Her life flashed before her mind she saw herself with Remus skipping through a field near their house after he had taken her to Diagon Alley and brought her, their first owl. Their first visit to Diagon Alley as she got her wand and brought Snowy. Meeting Fred and George along with Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny and Molly for the first time on Platform 9 and 3/4s hers and George's first kiss,finding out about Sirius being her real father. Cedrics death, her father's death at the hands of Bellatrix and him falling through the veil in the ministry. George proposing to her, making love to him for the first time at the very top of the Eifel tower, losing her baby after being tortured at Bill and Fleur's wedding and finally holding Teddy in her arms for the very first time._

_She opened her eyes but instead of seeing Hogwarts she saw whiteness and that's when Jackie realised she must be dead she started to sob as she felt a hand on her back, surely if she was dead she wouldn't be able to feel anything. _

"_Jackie I think we are dead" It was Fred's voice she heard as he pulled her to him._

"_No Fred No we can't George, Jessica my dad, Tonks, Teddy, Harry your family we can't leave them" Jackie sobs into his chest. Fred looked up and saw Fabien and Gideon walking towards him they looked exactly like him and George did before George lost his ear anyway. He also saw Sirius stood next to a woman who looked exactly like Jackie apart from she had straight hair instead of Jackie's own wavy her. She was carrying a small baby in her arms._

"_Jackie I think we are dead I can see my uncle's your dad" Fred spoke again. Jackie looked up and saw them, as she looked at them woman beside her dad carrying the baby she gasped that was her mother._

"_Mum, dad I'm dead aren't I that's why we can see you were dead right the wall fell on us and we died" Jackie cried. _

"_Still handsome" One of the Prewitt twins smiled at Fred  
>"Well him and George did take after us didn't they" the other joked. <em>

"_We are dead aren't we that's why we see you" Fred asked his uncle as they got closer again. _

"_Mum is that you oh mum" Jackie cried looking towards her mother, the woman who had died giving birth to her._

"_No you aren't dead" Sirius spoke._

"_But then what why" Jackie began._

"_You aren't dead we are" a familiar deep voice spoke but Jackie and Fred didn't see the voice from the Prewitt's, Sirius nor her mother Roxanne. This voice was so familiar with it Jackie had known that voice for as many years as she was born she gasped._

"_Sweetheart" her mother spoke as if trying to sooth her as Jackie shut her eyes unable to look._

"_Princess it's ok you aren't dead" the familiar voice spoke again and Jackie felt him reach out for her. Fred looked on in horror as he saw the two people and he reached out holding onto Jackie tightly knowing that seeing them weren't already dead the pain of this would probably kill her. She finally opened her eyes in front of her were Remus and Tonks they now crouched down beside her and Jackie sobbed harder ._

"_No No No I can't go on anymore not you two no not you two haven't I lost enough" she looked at her mother and Sirius once more as they crowded around her. "My baby my baby boy. Fred look it's my baby" _

"_Jackie, Fred you must go back you don't belong here you still have your whole life's ahead of you" Sirius spoke._

"_No it's to hard no I can't I can't leave you daddy I need you I already lost one father I don't want to lose another" Jackie cried then she looked at her mother holding out her arms and Roxanne placed her grandchild in her daughters arms. _

"_Oh my baby" Jackie sobbed holding on "Fred you go back I need to stay here with him"_

"_Jackie I'm not going without you" Fred said as he held her._

_**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**_

George sat clinging on to Jackie's hand his other hand clutching his twins when Madam Pomfrey gasped as she treated Jackie, Jackie's breathing had slowed considerably and her heart beat was getting shorter.

"Jackie Jackie no what's happening" George cried looking at her for a moment he dropped his twins hand as he clutched onto his girlfriend.

"Percy Percy what's happening to her please help her" he looked at the Hogwarts nurse pleading with her.

"She's lost a lot of blood and she did take a huge cut to the forehead as well as blows from the wall but what I don't get is Fred is considerably worse than her and she's been fareing far better than him since you brought him in I don't understand what's changed it's like she's stopped fighting" Madam Pomfrey spoke. George sobbed and Percy moved out of the way his mother moved from beside Jessica at Fred's bedside and wrapped George in her arms.

"Jackie please Jackie no you can't stop fighting why would she stop fighting why she has me, her father, Tonks, Teddy why would she die. Jackie please fight I need you I need you please" George sobbed clinging to her body as Madam Pomfrey did everything she could to help here. But then as students started to carry in the body of the dead he saw Oliver and Charlie carrying in the dead bodies of Remus and Tonks and he felt sick to his stomach. And George wondered that if Jackie did make it through how she would cope as she lost another set of parents.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"_Jackie you are not staying it is not your turn" Remus willed her on._

"_You are strong Jackie you have my blood you're a fighter you're a black" Sirius spoke _

"_And you were raised by one of the best men that I have ever known and well a wolf" a new voice chuckled and when Jackie and Fred turned to the sound of the voice they saw a familiar looking couple walking towards them and for one horrible moment Jackie and Fred thought that they were looking at Harry and Ginny making their way towards them. _

"_Shut up Prongs" Remus chuckled and Fred and Jackie breathed a sigh of relief as they realised that it was Harry's parents, it was James and Lily and Jackie briefly started to remember more about them from her three years with them at childhood before they had been murdered and Sirius had been taken. _

"_Anyway Jackie you need to go back you can't stay here you need to promise me you will look after Teddy and my mother" Tonks spoke as she took the child back from Jackie's arms._

"_Sweetheart listen you must go back George needs you and Teddy needs you" Roxanne spoke as she looked at her daughter. _

"_Teddy is your responsibility now go back both of you, you must go back" Remus told her. Jackie nodded and with a flash she was gone leaving Fred looking at his Uncles in his confusion about why he two had not gone._

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

George was sat beside Jackie's stretcher as he saw Ron, Hermione and Harry walk into the Great Hall he looked over at them but then stopped as he was positive he felt Jackie's hand move in his.

"Jackie Jackie are you awake can you hear me" he shouted catching the attention of the rest of his family who were crowded around them hugging Ron and Hermione, as Harry disappeared once more. Ginny rushed over to his bedside.

"George what is it is she awake is she ok" Ginny asked hopefully she had been heartbroken after seeing Fred and Jackie in the state that they were in Jackie was her oldest friend and the first true friend she had other than her brothers. She had been as nearly upset about seeing Jackie in such a state as she was Fred.

"Jackie can you hear me wake up come on or do that again" George cried.

"George" Jackie barely managed a whisper as she squeezed his hand.

"Jackie Jackie I'm here come on wake up" George willed her on.

"George" Jackie repeated and with a flicker she opened her eyes blinking as she looked into his deep brown eyes as they stared down at her.

"Oh Jackie you're alive I thought I'd lost you both" George sobbed as he flung himself over her and hugged her as close to him as he could.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_A/N Thank you so so much for all the awesome reviews you guys have left for me._**

**_Wow never cried so much in a day as I have writing the last few chapters. So Jackie is awake and Fred is still in Limbo._**

**_I didn't actually think I'd have this chapter up today as I hadn't even started writing it two hours ago until I saw all of your amazing reviews as I originally planned for it to be a lot longer and write about the rest of the battle but well that would be too long and I didn't want to make you guys wait._**

**_Plus I think it actually fits better to end this chapter here._**

**_Enjoy and please please please keep the reviews coming it really inspires me and hopefully it will mean that you get another chapter tomorrow._**


	34. Chapter 34  Bellatrix's Demise

_George was sat beside Jackie's stretcher as he saw Ron, Hermione and Harry walk into the Great Hall he looked over at them but then stopped as he was positive he felt Jackie's hand move in his._

_"Jackie Jackie are you awake can you hear me" he shouted catching the attention of the rest of his family who were crowded around them hugging Ron and Hermione, as Harry disappeared once more. Ginny rushed over to his bedside._

_"George what is it is she awake is she ok" Ginny asked hopefully she had been heartbroken after seeing Fred and Jackie in the state that they were in Jackie was her oldest friend and the first true friend she had other than her brothers. She had been as nearly upset about seeing Jackie in such a state as she was Fred._

_"Jackie can you hear me wake up come on or do that again" George cried._

_"George" Jackie barely managed a whisper as she squeezed his hand._

_"Jackie Jackie I'm here come on wake up" George willed her on._

_"George" Jackie repeated and with a flicker she opened her eyes blinking as she looked into his deep brown eyes as they stared down at her._

_"Oh Jackie you're alive I thought I'd lost you both" George sobbed as he flung himself over her and hugged her as close to him as he could._

**Chapter 34**

"Dad!" Jackie cried out as she looked at George. Looking into her eyes hollow and full of pain and hurt killed him they were usually so beautiful and so blue that he would lose himself in them and now they had lost the sparkle that he loved so much about them. "He's gone George he's gone" Jackie sobbed reaching up to cling onto her boyfriend.

"Jackie lay down please you had a really bad accident" George told her trying to force her back down onto the stretcher. Before he could stop her she had thrown herself from his arms and rushed to the bodies of her father and Tonks lay side by side on the floor of the Great Hall their hands entwined. Jackie flung herself onto her father's body sobbing.

"Daddy no daddy no" she sobbed burying her face into his chest, the photograph of Teddy that he had in his pocket falling out beside her. "Daddy I love you daddy no no please" Jackie sobbed against his chest hoping that her words would revive him even though she knew it was hopeless even though she had seen him had spoken to him in Limbo she didn't want to give up she didn't want to lose him.

George approached her kneeling beside her and taking the picture of Teddy, Remus and Tonks that had fallen on the floor Teddy's hair kept changing colour as he'd been looking at the camera George placed the photo in his pocket to keep safe ready to give to his fiancé after the battle. He rested his hand on her back stroking it softly.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"_She's gone back why haven't I gone too" Fred asked looking up at the gathered group and at his Uncles._

"_You will do Fred, You will return but you hurt yourself more than Jackie did" Fabien said as he looked at his nephew._

"_You saved her for your twin he loves her so much" Gideon spoke proudly._

"_It wasn't just for him she's my best friend I can't lose her either" Fred whispered._

"_Thank you Fred for saving her" Remus spoke as he knelt down beside him._

"_I wouldn't change a thing even if it meant I was still well and perfectly fine unharmed I wouldn't change a thing If I had to I would have died for her" Fred spoke._

"_Spoken like a true Gryffindor" Sirius said as he looked at Fred._

"_We must go" Lily spoke suddenly as she looked at Sirius and Remus._

"_It's time" James spoke._

"_Harry" Sirius looked up at his best friend James and Lily nodded before they disappeared._

"_What do they mean Harry he will be ok won't he, he is ok?" Fred asked._

"_He must die it's the only way" Fabien and Gideon answered their nephew simultaneously. Fred gasped. _

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

As Jessica lay with her head resting on Fred's chest George slowly helped Jackie to her feet and pulled her into his arms hugging her fiercely as she sobbed for her father. He rubbed her back hoping to sooth her to provide her with any form of relief, she pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes cupping his face in her hands she leaned forward and kissed him passionately tears still running down her face.

"I love you George" she whispered.

"I love you too Jackie always" he replied looking into her eyes he wiped the tears from them.

They were interrupted as Voldermort's voice once more echoed through the air:

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anybody who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Jackie nearly sank to the floor her body trembling George gripped onto her tightly as they found themselves making their way outside Percy and Charlie right beside them as they followed others out of the Great Hall and towards the school courtyard.

As they walked down the steps outside their hearts stopped even though they had heard him say it they did not want to hear it did not want to believe it. Hagrid was carrying Harry's lifeless body in his arms, as Voldemort and his death eaters made their way inside the castle.

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying, Neville who is it" They heard Ginny cry.

"Harry Potter is dead" Voldemort called out. George gasped Jackie cried.

"Noooooo!" And amongst the rest of the screams Ginny's could be heard over all the others and to George's horror his little sister was racing forward away from her father towards Harry towards Lord Voldemort. To his relief his dad quickly grabbed hold of her and pulled her protectively back to him holding onto her tightly.

"Silence! You stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead from this day forth you put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead" Voldemort spoke as he stopped in front of them his followers behind him, Bellatrix at his side Jackie tried to move from George's arms wanting to fight. Bellatrix cackled gleefully as she stood on a pile of debris in the ground the same cackle and look of glee on her face as when she had killed Sirius. Jackie squirmed in George's arms.

"Jackie no" George whispered pulling her protectively into his arms and kissing her hair softly.

Voldemort laughed as he looked at them.

"And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us... or die." He hissed looking at the gathered crowd. No one moved everyone stayed still Jackie clung to George tighter wobbling slightly still weak, Charlie reached out to her helping George support her offering his comfort to them both, protecting his younger brother and his brothers fiancée. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward extending his arm out.

"Draco... Draco." Lucius called out. But Draco ignored him and Jackie thought for a second that Draco Malfoy had changed his ways.

"Draco, come" Narcissa spoke this time, and Jackie looked at her second cousin and saw worry and fear in her eyes and Jackie could tell that she clearly loved her son more than anything. Draco looked around at them and then at his mother and walked forward.

"Agh well done Draco well done" Voldemort spoke and Jackie watched speechless as he reached out and hugged Draco. George was sure that if the situation was any different that if Harry wasn't dead in Hagrids arms that if Fred wasn't lying unconscious inside the Great Hall with Jessica at his side that he would be laughing at it all.

Draco moved to his parents his mother taking him aside and Jackie couldn't believe her eyes as Neville started to make his way forward. Jackie, George and everyone else from the Order, from Dumbledores Army and the school looked on in shock unable to believe what they were seeing.

"Well I must say I'd hoped for better" Voldemort spoke the death eaters laughed. "And who might you be young man" Voldemort spoke walking closer towards him. Neville stepped walking looking down the sorting hat in his hands.

"Neville Longbottom" Neville spoke, the death eaters laughed once more Bellatrix's cackle rippling through the air.

"Well Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks…" Voldemort spoke but Neville cut him off.

"I'd like to say something" Neville spoke then was quiet Jackie looked on watching as Lord Voldemort moved walking in circles.

"Well Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say." Lord Voldemort spoke.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone…" Neville began

"Stand down Neville" Seamus interrupted but Neville ignored his friend and carried on.

"People die every day, friends, family. Yeah we lost Harry tonight, but he's still with us in here" Neville spoke turning back towards them looking at them his hand over his heart. "So's Colin, Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain" he turned back towards Voldemort who laughed at him. "But you will because your wrong, Harry's heart did beat for us for all of us. This isn't over!" he shouted and dropped the sorting hat pulling out the sword of Gryffindor and stood in front of Voldemort who was laughing at him and then in an instant they heard a thud and when Jackie looked up Harry had landed on the floor by Voldermort's feet. Voldemort and the death eaters froze in shock. Jackie gasped a smile on her face as she looked at those around her she couldn't believe it he was still alive they still had hope they still had everything to fight for.

"Confringo!" Harry yelled pointing at Nangini and catching some of the death eaters stood behind her. And then he ran to passages jumping behind one as Voldemort fired spell after spell screaming and death eaters were disappearing as Kingsley, Arthur, McGonagall and Aberforth ushered everyone back into the castle. It was uproar as those still loyal to Voldemort stayed and started firing curses once more and Voldemort turned back to the castle Kingsley casting shield after shield as everyone including Harry got safely back inside.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Yaxley advanced towards Jackie, Ginny, Lee and George and the two boys jumped in front of the girls and starting to duel with him. Jackie and Ginny turned around to see Bellatrix striding towards them and Jackie couldn't help herself as she fired a hex at Bellatrix. Bellatrix cackled back evilly towards the girl and started to fire hexes right at them.

"Protego!" Jackie roared as Ginny sent a hex at Bellatrix and together the two girls tried with all their might to fight her their combined power only just matching Bellatrix. Jackie looked at her cousin with hatred. As the two of them took it in turns to use defensive and attacking spells on the evil witch on Voldemorts last lieutenant. And then they heard it.

"Avada Kedavra!" and the green jet of light missed Jackie and Ginny by a whisker. George and Lee who had just finished off Yaxley turned and looked in horror as they saw the light miss the two by a cm.

"NOT MY DAUGHTERS YOU BITCH!" Molly roared and she threw back her cloak and pushed her way in front of the girls Bill pulling his youngest sibling into his arms as George raced towards Jackie and wrapped his arm around her.

Bellatrix and Molly duelled fiercely none verbally sending spell after spell at each other jets of light and colours firing out of each wand and Molly slashed her wand harder than anyone had ever seen pushing everyone out of her path.

"Out of my way she's mine!" Molly yelled but Jackie pushed George away from her and before he could grab her again was standing beside Molly. "Jackie no!" Molly protested but Jackie stood strong she was going to get revenge on Bellatrix if it was the last thing she did. She had been the reason behind her mums death, had killed her dad, her son and then Tonks.

Together Jackie and Molly duelled and Bellatrix started to retreat as the two witches advanced on her.

"What will they do when I send mummy the same way that Freddie's going, the same way that your father went that my dear old cousin went your son" Bellatrix taunted as she cackled at them believing that she was going to win this easily.

"You will never touch my children or friends again!" Molly roared and Jackie and Molly raised their hands back and then forward and together the jets flew from their wand and towards the witch and hit Bellatrix square in the chest right in front of her heart. And her cackling face froze and she cackled no more and she crumbled to the ground having laughed for the last time. Bellatrix Lestrange was to cackle no more she was to hurt no one anymore she had fallen. An George ran to Jackie embracing her holding her into his arms as he lifted her and kissed her so fiercely that Jackie thought she was going to lose circulation but she kissed him back and they forgot about everything in that very moment all that mattered was the two of them. Because Bellatrix Lestrange could hurt Jackie no more she could not kill any more of her family or loved ones she was gone.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+ JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Thanks for the reviews for the last few chapters although I can't believe no one spotted my big error with Tonk's death which Im now going to go and fix. Can't believe I accidently put that Molly killed Tonks I was obviously thinking of this scene._**

**_I was originally going to keep this part with Molly killing her after pushing Jackie and Ginny aside but with everything that had happened I wanted Jackie to have some kind of role in this yet at the same time I wanted Molly to have her glory so I decided that this would be how its done. To me Jackie and Molly are already like mother and daughter and I found it fitting that both of them take down Bellatrix together. _**

**_Hopefully more soon. x_**


	35. Chapter 35  Aftermath

**Chapter 35**

In the hours after the battle, after Voldemort had been brought down by Harry, after Jackie and Mrs Weasley had destroyed Bellatrix and those Death Eaters that hadn't been captured had disappeared George sat by his twin holding his hand Jessica on his other side holding Fred's other hand as the rest of the Weasleys surrounded them except Ginny and Ron who had gone with Harry. Jackie was sat by her father and Tonks her hand covering their entwined hand hoping to get any ounce of comfort that she could from them as the tears rolled down her face.

"He will be ok won't he George" Jess whispered as she looked at him.

"Yeah course he will he's a Weasley twin" George whispered as he rubbed his twin's hand. "Come on Freddie you've missed the rest of the battle you missed Mum and Jackie take down Bellatrix and Harry kill you know poo. Yeah he's finally dead this time"

"Wake up Fred come on little bro" Charlie said as he sat down beside George putting a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder.

"When do you think he will wake up?" Jessica asked looking at Madam Pomfrey as Fleur rubbed a comforting hand over her shoulder hopefully soon if not we shall have to move him to St Mungo's.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Jackie sat by her father and Tonks her hand over their entwined ones her eyes shut as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jackie" Kingsley's deep voice spoke.

"Minister Shaklebolt" Jackie spoke as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. It had been only half an hour after Voldemort had fallen that Kingsley had been appointed the temporary Minister for Magic until it would be decided upon by vote of the Wizengamot.

"Jackie its Kingsley like it always has I don't want you to change that" he spoke kneeling down beside her. "Two of the bravest people I've ever known" he bowed his head glancing from Remus to Tonks.

"He didn't want her to come he didn't want her to be here but she couldn't leave him she didn't want to leave all of us to fight without her" Jackie whispered as she looked at Tonks.

"She was always stubborn ever since she joined the Aurors" Kingsley nodded his agreement as he wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulder. "And even when we were up in the towers about to fight your father was still cracking jokes"

"Always the Marauder" Jackie whispered and she collected her fathers and Tonks wands knowing that they should stay in the family it would be what Remus and Tonks wanted.

"Jackie can I ask you something" Kingsley asked looking at her.

"Sure what is it" Jackie asked.

"I need you in my ministry I would like you to comeback not as just head of department of Magical Games and Sports but as Undersecretary to the Minister" Kingsley spoke and Jackie gasped.

"But Kingsley surely I am not worthy of such a position yet" Jackie spoke taken a back that he had asked.

"We are short on numbers Jackie and I think you are worthy of such a position you got some of the best Newt's results in Hogwarts history and have more than shown your worth in the work you did for your department and your work for the Order" Kingsley spoke.

"Thank you sir but well I will need to think about it I'm not sure if I am up to the job" Jackie stood to her feet fighting back tears as her emotions got the better of her once more. "If you'd excuse me Minister I need to be going I need to go and see Teddy and Andromeda and tell her her…" Jackie stumbled on her final words tears strolling down her cheeks as she made her exit from the hall. Lee Jordan caught up with her as she made her way outside.

"Jackie wait" Lee spoke taking her arm.

"I'm sorry Lee I have to go" Jackie cried.

"You can't go on your own your upset let me get George" Lee said. Jackie stopped him.

"No Lee I need to go, George needs to stay here with Fred for now I need to go and see Andromeda and Teddy" Jackie cried frantically wiping at her eyes trying to stop the tears.

"You're upset and you really shouldn't go alone" Lee spoke. "I'll come with…"

"It's ok Lee I should be the one to go with Jackie, Teddy is my god son after all" Harry spoke this time approaching them. Jackie looked up at him.

"If you're sure" Lee finally agreed Jackie and Harry nodded Lee watched the two walk away before making his way back inside to his girlfriend and friends.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Jackie and Harry landed just outside the Tonks family home and saw Andromeda looking at them from outside the window. Jackie who was able to pass through the enchantments as a secret keeper of the Tonks family house let the two of them through and together they walked to the front door.

"What do you think we say to her" Harry said.

"I don't know I don't think that you can tell her easily" Jackie spoke sadly tears still falling from her red and swollen eyes.

"I really am sorry Jackie" Harry spoke looking at her.

"Harry this is not your fault no one blames you so stop blaming yourself. My dad and Tonks knew what they were doing" Jackie spoke as Andromeda opened the door.

"Jackie, Harry you're here where is Tonks and Remus" she spoke but then as she looked at Jackie's tear stained and blood shot eyes she knew instantly and sank to the floor in tears.

"No No No not my baby not my Nymphadora no she can't be" Andromeda cried. "I already lost Ted I can't lose her too oh and Teddy" she sobbed. Jackie and Harry crouched down beside her and held onto her tightly Jackie hugged her before Harry helped the pair of them to their feet and led them into the sitting room.

"I'm so sorry Andromeda" Harry whispered. Andromeda did not answer but simply sobbed. As if on cue, as if he sensed what was wrong Teddy started to scream and cry loudly.

"He's been like that for the last few hours he's usually such a good baby it's as if he knew" Andromeda cried sobs racking through her body and the tears started to fall from Jackie's eyes even faster.

Jackie rubbed her back and was torn between comforting her and going to Teddy. But Harry helped her come to that decision.

"I will go to Teddy for now you can come up shortly". Harry spoke and Jackie nodded wrapping her arm around Andromeda as the two of them cried for Remus and Tonks while Harry went to see his Godson.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"He looks so much like my dad doesn't he even though he has Tonks Metamorphmagus abilities" Jackie spoke as she walked in and saw Harry holding Teddy to his chest rubbing the boys boy as Teddy gripped onto his finger his hair black and currently matching Harry's. Teddy looked towards the familiar voice and as he saw her reached out towards his older sister.

"Oh Teddy" Jackie reached out and took him in her arms.

"I wouldn't wish what has happened to him on anyone growing up from such a young age without his parents I was 15 months when my parents died at least I have photos and people's memories Teddy doesn't have many of those he will only have one month of memories" Harry whispered.

"Yes but Harry Teddy will have all of us with him, me, his grandmother, you, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys not the Dursleys he will grow up in a world of love" Jackie spoke looking at Harry and then looked down at her brother. "And I promise you Teddy you will grow up knowing how your mum and dad died heroes you will never forget how much they love you and how they sacrificed themselves so that we could all live in a better world".

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_A/N Sorry it's short but I'm going to do another chapter or two tomorrow I hope. Thanks for the reviews guys and Happy Valentines day._**


	36. Chapter 36  St Mungos

**Chapter 36**

George was sat round his twins's bedside holding his hand tightly, the rest of the Weasley family and Jessica gathered round his bedside. Madam Pomfrey looked over at them.

"We will need to move him to St Mungo's" the Hogwarts nurse said as she looked at the Weasleys sadly.

"Ok thank you Poppy" Molly said nodding sadly, Arthur put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Lee where's Jackie" George asked as he looked up and started looking around for her.

"She went with Harry to tell Andromeda" Lee informed him George nodded. Just as he was about to tell Lee to inform Jackie that they had gone to St Mungo's they heard a wave of sobs come into range the Weasleys turned around to see Andromeda rushing into the room crying hysterically as she rushed to the body of her daughter and collapsed to her knees sobbing over her. Jackie and Harry walked in slowly behind her George saw that Jackie was holding Teddy tightly in his arms his hair a bright blue colour. Jackie looked his way as she and Harry walked towards the Weasleys wanting to give Andromeda some time to grieve.

"You really need to rest at some point Jackie you took a really big knock last night and then got straight back into battle as you woke up" George said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I will be fine how's Fred?" Jackie asked as she stroked Teddy's hair.

"Still asleep they are going to transfer him to St Mungo's now" Jessica whispered.

"He will be fine I know he will I was with him he was telling me to come back I know he won't leave you any of you" Jackie took her fiancés hand.

"Not all of us should go to St Mungo's some of us really need to go home see how it is get some sleep" Molly said fussing over her family and those she considered her family, she was fussing over how tired, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron looked and then looked in Jackie's and George's direction.

"No way am I leaving his side until he's awake mum" George said.

"I don't need to sleep I'll be fine I'm staying with George" Jackie said stroking Teddy's hair. Truth was she did not want to go to sleep she did not want to rest she knew that the second she tried to sleep she would be plagued with nightmares of the battle and of losing her dad and Tonks.

"Me and Fleur will go back to the Burrow with these four" Bill said as he put his arm around his sister who let go of Harry to hug her oldest brother.

"I'm just going to tell Andromeda that we will be going to St Mungo's with Fred" Jackie told George letting go of his hand to walk over towards the bodies of her parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy started to cry as soon as they got close as if he sensed their presence that he knew something was wrong. Jackie carefully knelt beside Andromeda Teddy still in her arms. The baby reached out towards his mother and father and started to cry harder it broke Jackie's heart knowing that he was wondering why his parents weren't reaching back out to him.

"Shhh Teddy it's ok it's going to be ok" Jackie soothed holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Andromeda Fred is being transferred to St Mungo's we are going to go there. I will take Teddy so that you can spend some time with her" Jackie whispered tears falling from her eyes as she spoke the last words.

"Thank you sweetheart" Andromeda whispered. Jackie put her free hand on her back.

"Would you like me to come back to your house with Teddy later, or would you like to come and stay at the Burrow I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind" Jackie whispered.

"I think I would just like to be alone for a bit if you don't mind" Andromeda cried clutching her daughter's hand.

"I understand" Jackie replied she bent over and kissed Tonks and her father's foreheads one last time before she stood up Teddy still crying softly in her arms as she moved back to George and the Weasleys ready to leave for St Mungo's.

Molly walked over to Jackie wiping her tears and embracing her and Teddy in a motherly hug.

Once the young family had arrived at St Mungo's Fred had been placed in a room on the ground floor of the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Hermione, Jackie, Jessica and the whole of the Weasley family settled round his bedside Jessica still clutching her boyfriend's hand while Jackie sat beside her and George holding Teddy in her arms.  
>"Maybe I can do something" Jessica said.<p>

"Jessica you're not on duty now you've been fighting and you haven't slept you need to be here as his girlfriend not as a trainee healer right now." Jackie spoke softly taking her friends hand.

"That maybe so but I want the best for him" Jessica huffed blowing her fringe out of her face. "Mary" Jessica asked the Mediwitch. "Please can you ask that Healer Murphy be assigned to Fred" she asked the Mediwitch that she knew from her work within the hospital as a Trainee Mediwitch.

"Who's Healer Murphy?" Molly asked from the opposite side of her son's bed as she held his hand tightly.

"The best Healer in St Mungo's" Jessica answered.

As Jackie heard the creak of a door opening she couldn't help but notice the look on Charlie's face as he sat in the chair opposite her his face seemed to change from downbeat back to the usual carefree and fun loving Charlie that she was used to seeing in fact he was glowing his eyes fixed to the doorway. Jackie turned to meet Charlie's gaze in the doorway stood a girl of similar appearance to Jessica and Fleur although slightly smaller and with shorter hair it was still a golden blonde. Jackie realised that like her two friends the woman in the doorway was a Veela catching her name badge Jackie saw that it was Healer Murphy.

"Jessica I'm so sorry to hear about Fred but don't worry I will make sure he's absolutely fine" Healer Murphy spoke and Jackie picked up instantly that she was Irish. "I apologise I'm Healer Murphy by the way and you must be the Weasleys" She looked at the gathered red heads who nodded and then glanced at Harry, Hermione and Jackie and Teddy.

"Hermione and this is Harry, Jackie and her brother Teddy" Hermione greeted her from beside Ron.

"Agh yes so you have come from Hogwarts I did hear that the battle's been won if I'm correct in hoping that He Who Must Not Be Named is dead" Healer Murphy asked.

"Yes he's dead Lord Voldemort is dead" Harry confirmed as he looked up wrapping his arm around Ginny.

"Thank merlin. I don't suppose you would be able to tell me about a cousin of mine I know he was a friend of yours and still in Hogwarts" she spoke.

"Seamus Finnigan by chance?" Harry asked.

"Yes that would be the one" Healer Murphy answered.

"He's fine really brought the house down" George said with a chuckle laughing for the first time since the start of the battle twenty four hours ago.

"Agh yes well he is known for his pyrotechnics. Anyway how about I take a look over Fred if you don't mind moving back so that just one or two of you are around the bed" Healer Murphy stood tapping her quill as she walked over to his bedside.

Everyone but George, Jessica and Molly moved aside to allow the healer through. Jackie slowly crept out of the room and walked down the corridor sighing as she leaned back against the wall looking at her sleeping brother in her arms. Her head cluttered with thoughts and what she could only describe as day terrors of the previous night.

"Oh Teddy" Jackie whispered stroking his face he reminded her so much of her father yet he still had Tonks characteristics and currently her favourite bubble gum pink hair as if he was blissfully unaware that he would never get to see his parents again that the two of them where Orphans.

"Hey you ok?" Charlie asked walking down the hall and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just needed a moment I'm fine" Jackie said trying to hide her tears and the quiver in her voice.

"You and Teddy aren't alone you know that right" Charlie spoke as he looked at her.

"Yeah I know I just merlin Charlie why them two you know" Jackie cries tears once more rolling down her cheeks.

"Yeah I know Tonks I mean Merlin she was probably my best friend back in Hogwarts despite her being in Hufflepuff. And merlin Jackie your dad I mean merlin Jackie I could never meet a nicer person than Lupin" Charlie put his arm around her and pulled her closer against him.

"She wasn't supposed to be there Dad didn't want her there but she couldn't leave him she didn't want him to fight alone she didn't want us to fight without her" Jackie whispered playing with the two wands of her fallen family.

"I know that's Tonks for you she always was stubborn" Charlie couldn't help but chuckle.

"You'll get through this Jackie and remember you and Teddy isn't alone" Charlie spoke he looked up and noticed Percy making his way towards them timidly.

"Im going to go back inside Jackie" Charlie said as he hugged her he nodded at his younger brother who sat beside Jackie but didn't go to comfort her in the same way that he had.

"Hey" Percy said as he looked at her.

"Thank you for digging me and Fred free Percy" Jackie whispered as she looked up at him.

"Jackie it was nothing Fred was the hero not me Fred saved you" Percy said and Jackie could see in his eyes that the usual pompous Percy who would usually soak up any praise and glory of this sort was being truly honest and humble of the events back at the castle. Jackie could tell that he was a changed man or certainly on the way to being so. "So Minister Shaklebolt spoke to you earlier about the ministry"

"Yeah he did but I don't know you know just with everything that's going on I just well I kind of fell out with the ministry and how pompous and arrogant the whole place was and that was before the Death Eaters took over." Jackie hissed "I mean after all the amount of laws that were pushed against my father!"

"Sorry about that" Percy said quietly.

"But I think that you should take it Jackie your one of the brightest witches there is and the Ministry well it will be different now I know I'm hardly one to speak because well of how I you know acted" Percy began.

"You mean a pompous prat" Jackie interrupted.

"Yes a pompous prat" Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"I know that it will change Percy well as long as they decide to keep Kingsley in charge but things have changed now Percy I mean look at me my little brother needs me I can't just leave him and if it comes between my job at the ministry and raising my brother then I know what I will pick" Jackie spoke.

"You need to think about things Jackie you can't just throw away your hard work and the amazing grades that you had" Percy began Jackie at first had wanted to raise her voice but she stopped herself not wanting to disturb the baby in her arms. "Think about it" Percy said once more before walking back inside to his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Healer Murphy had administered Fred with more potions and hooked him up to numerous drips he started to get a lot more colour in his face. George and Jessica who each held one of his hands in their own were positive that they felt a hand move.

"Freddie" George whispered looking up at his twin hopefully.  
>"Fred" Jessica whispered "please wake up come on Fred please" Jessica whispered. Jackie and the others looked towards the bed in hope.<p>

"My boy my baby" Molly exclaimed.

"Georgie" Fred whispered as he opened his eyes "Jessica" he croaked.

"Fred don't you dare do that to me again!" George exclaimed throwing himself down on his brother and hugging him tightly.

"George geroff I'm fine see you big softie!" Fred laughed despite the pain.

"Fred this is nothing to laugh about" Molly exclaimed but she couldn't help but smile.

"Your mother is right I have been so worried!" Jessica exclaimed her accent heightened in her worry for her boyfriend.

"I'm fine Jess, mum everyone I'm fine" Fred whispered then he searched the group for his brother's fiancée and his best friend seeing her stood beside Fred holding Teddy in her arms.

"Thank merlin you're ok you didn't have to leave me you know could of brought me back with you" Fred spoke as he looked at Jackie.

"Sorry Fred I won't do it again" Jackie said as she leant over and kissed his cheek.

"I bloody well hope not, not anytime soon anyway the only holy thing I want from this family is George's ear thank you" Fred laughed.

"Fred your terrible but thank you so much Fred you saved me your my hero" Jackie smiled at him and then took a seat in her fiancés knee.

"I thought I was your hero" George whispered in her ear.

"You are too Georgie" Jackie whispered as she snuggled against him.

"I know daisy I was just messing with you don't worry" he wrapped an arm around me and stroked Teddy's hair.

"So I take it that everyone including you being here Harry means that what I saw was true and you did indeed defeat You Know Poo" Fred grinned. While the others looked at him confused Jackie and Harry looked at him knowingly and simply nodded.

For the group gathered In the hospital that evening and the rest of the Wizarding World Voldemort was finally dead and they could take a breath knowing that the world would be much safer. But would it and the gathered still had many challenges to face ahead of them and decisions to make. But as Arthur Weasley looked around at those he was thankful and relieved that all of his family and those he loved dearest had survived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_A/N Sorry it's late had a bit of a tough time last few weeks and got stuck half way through writing this with where to go and although I had idea's on the plot I had no idea how to write it or structure it properly._**

**_I'm hoping that I'll be able to write more again either later this evening or tomorrow._**

**_Thanks for all your reviews._**


	37. Chapter 37  Jackie Opens Up

_**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay been a busy week for me. So happy as well I won a sneak peak to the HP WB Tour.**_

**Chapter 37**

Later that evening everyone apart from Jackie, George and Jessica had gone home on Fred's insistence that they needed sleep. George and Jessica had refused to leave Fred's side and Jackie wanted to stay with George's side and despite being extremely tired Jackie had no desire to sleep. She spent most of the night quietly sat with a sleeping Teddy in her arms not wanting to put her little brother down, she let her fiancé and best friends talk amongst themselves. George glanced over at her concerned Fred looked at his brother and then towards Jackie sorrow filing him. Neither of the twins able to contemplate what she must be going through having lost yet another parent and young Teddy in her arms the boy who at just a month old was going to have to go through life without his parents.

"How's she holding up Georgie" Fred whispered.

"Not good she's barely speaking she doesn't want to sleep or rest, she won't let Teddy out of her sight. She was sobbing uncontrollably when she woke and she was still a little dazed but she made her way to their bodies she was hysterical Freddie, the only time I saw her like that before was when Sirius died" George frowned pausing as he looked at her worriedly.

"You should go and speak to her" Jessica told George quietly.

"Yeah I think I will" George smiled he turned to his brother concerned about leaving him not wanting to leave his side.

"I'll be fine Georgie go comfort her" Fred smiled at his brother.

"Baby will you come outside with me for a moment" George whispered walking over to Jackie and placing a hand on her back as he looked at her and the sleeping baby in her arms full of concern and love. Jackie didn't answer but slowly stood to her feet holding the sleeping Teddy close to her.

"Here Jackie let me take him" Jessica smiled at her best friend softly from Fred's bedside. Jackie shook her head but didn't answer. She walked out of the room still holding the baby in her arms as George followed her out of the room.

"Do you think she'll be ok Fred" Jessica whispered.

"Yeah she'll be fine eventually she has all of us doesn't she" Fred smiled.

"And poor little Teddy he is only a baby" Jessica whispered tears falling from her blue eyes.

"I know Jessie but he will be ok we won't let it not be ok" Fred looked at her and reached out his hand to wipe her tears away. He knew now that he wanted to spend forever with her.

"I love you Fred I was so scared" Jessica cried "I thought you wasn't going to wake up"

"I'm Fred Weasley it takes more than Lord Voldemort to bring me down" Fred laughed chuckling to himself. Jessica couldn't help but smile at him despite her tears. Fred patted the spot beside him on the bed and Jessica climbed upon it laying down beside him and resting her head on his chest as he brought his hand up to stroke her hair softly. Jessica fell asleep in his arms listening to the steady beat of his heart.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxGW+JLBXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Outside Fred's room George led Jackie down to the small waiting area that was used by families. He sat down in one of the chairs pulling his girlfriend down into his lap as she held Teddy in her arms securely the baby not once blinking as he slept peacefully.

"It will be ok Jackie I promise you the war's over now everything will be ok" George whispered as he touched her face softly with his fingers.

"They're gone George I mean Tonks meant so much to me and although she had become my step mum she was more like the sister that I never had and merlin George dad he just well" Tears rolled down Jackie's face as she spoke. "he took me in Georgie he was always there for me even when we fell out he never let me down he was always there for me protecting me, looking out for me. He would read to me every night, sing to me, we'd play wizards chess together and exploding snap he told me tails about his school days and what the Marauders got up to, he taught me so much and I miss him so much already George how am I going to get by."

George held her close to him not saying a word but just being there for her Teddy started to stir and opened his eyes looking up widely at her with her father's brown eyes.

"Look at him Georgie he's so beautiful and perfect, the perfect mix of dad and Tonks I see my father so much in him Georgie how am I going to cope he's going to grow up without his parent's George" Jackie cried. George held her closely and looked into her eyes seriously.

"Jackie look at me I know that it's going to be so hard and I can't possible comprehend what you are going through but I'm here for you I'm your fiancé and I'm going to look after you and Teddy I promise you just like I promised your dad. I love you so much Jackie and I promise you that no one will harm either you while I'm around. We will make sure Teddy will never forget who his parents are or the cause that they died fighting for he will grow up knowing how his mother and father died heroes" George spoke softly he slowly took Teddy from his fiancées arms and looked down at the boy. "I promise you Teddy I will look after you and your sister I promise you"

"Thank you George" Jackie whispered as she looked into her fiancés brown eyes. She even managed a weak smile as Teddy turned his hair ginger matching George's as he looked up at the older man smiling without a care in the world not understanding what had gone on being too young to understand.

The pair of them stayed like that for a while Jackie sat in George's lap as he held George until Teddy started to cry.

"Oh Teddy come here" Jackie took the boy into her arms as he cried.

"What's up little fella" George asked as he looked at him. Teddy wailed and started to nuzzle on Jackie's finger.

"George he's hungry I've not got any milk" Jackie spoke.

"We better go and see if we can find some hopefully the café will still be open" George spoke he helped Jackie to her feet as she held Teddy and wrapped her arm around her as they walked out of the room to find food for the crying baby in her arms.

"Is he ok?" the familiar Irish tone of Healer Murphy asked as she walked down the corridor towards them.

"He's hungry I need some milk for him I haven't been able to pack a bag for him with everything that has gone on" Jackie whispered sadly.

"Come on the Maternity Unit is just upstairs I will take you to get some" Healer Murphy smiled at them softly.

"Thank you" George smiled back as the followed her.

Once upstairs and sat in a quiet room Jackie started to feed Teddy his milk as Joanne sat across from them.

"He's adorable" Healer Murphy asked smiling softly at the couple looking at Teddy's currently ginger locks. Tears shone in Jackie's eyes as she looked down at him.

"He's my brother our parents died in the war"

"Oh I'm so sorry" Healer Murphy whispered softly looking at George apologetically as Jackie continued to stare down at Teddy who was looking up at her with the same big brown eyes of her father. "Would you like me to leave you two alone?"

"No it's fine" George answered. Jackie nodded her head and looked up at her.

"Thanks for helping Fred Healer Murphy" Jackie spoke as she looked at her.

"It was nothing and call me Joanne" Healer Murphy smiled at them.

"Ok thank you Joanne for bringing my twin back to me" George smiled wrapping his arm around Jackie. "So you look around Charlie's age but I can't remember you from Hogwarts"

"I went to Beauxbatons as my mother is French my father is Irish I moved over to England after I finished school to work and train here at St Mungo's" Joanne replied "I take it Charlie was one of your brothers that I saw around Fred's bedside earlier"

"Yes he would be one of the six of us then we have Ginny and my parents of course" George chuckled.

"You seem like a really close knit family" Joanne smiled.

"Yeah we are even if Percy's only just seen sense" George muttered quietly. As Teddy finished his bottle and started to nod off in Jackie's arms Joanne looked at them.

"You really should go and get some sleep Fred will be fine he's in good hands. You both look exhausted" Joanne spoke concerned as she looked at the two.

"It's ok" Jackie whispered not wanting to sleep despite the fact she was starting to nod off on George's shoulder.

"Maybe Joanne's right baby I don't want to leave Fred but we do need rest and I'm sure Teddy would like to sleep in a crib" George said as he looked at Jackie trying to debate what they should do in his head.

"How about I get another bed and a crib to put in your brothers room" Joanne smiled at him.

"That would be great thank you" George smiled at her. While Healer Murphy left to sort out the arrangements in Fred's room George looked at his fiancée kissing her head softly. "It will be ok baby you need to sleep ok" he smiled at her and kissed her softly on the nose before taking her hand and leading her back downstairs to his twins room at the hospital.

Once downstairs George looked around the room as Jackie lay on a bed in his arms beside them Teddy slept peacefully in a crib while Fred and Jessica slept in Fred's bed Jessica's head resting on his chest. He had put it there after they had returned to find her sleeping beside him. George looked down thankful that Jackie had finally allowed herself to rest as he could hear the steady beating of her heart George finally let sleep overcome him.


End file.
